So Cold
by Saito namikaze
Summary: Naruto has had enough of Sakura constantly rejecting so he does the best of his ability to be as cold as ever to her and changes from the hyperactive knuckle head to the smart calm powerful ninja. but is this 4 the better does he still love Sakura or ino
1. Rejected For The Last Time

**Okay guys I just released the story 'What if?' check out and review any way this is also one of my new stories that I had in my head before it would be forgotten.**

**This story takes place after the Zabuza saga. For the first few chapters it just gonna be plain Sakura bashing no forget that team 7 bashing. Now the first chapter of so cold.**

**Chapter 1: Rejected the for the last time.**

It has been a few days since team 7 returned from their mission from the land of waves. The genin were supposed to meet with their sensei at the bridge to discuss something important.

Looking over the rail was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan Sasuke. Approaching him was one of his many fan girls and teammate Sakura haruno.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She smiled. "Hn." The Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement. "So umm Sasuke-kun my birthday is tomorrow and I'm having a party and I was wondering would like to come?" The rosette asked nervously. Now the Uchiha has been cold to his teammates but he would just be evil if he didn't accept I mean it's the girl's birthday for Pete's sake.

"I don't see why not? I'll be there." Sasuke said. This made Sakura so happy. "Hi Sakura-chan! Sup teme!" The blonde genin appeared with a grin plastered on his face. "Dope." Sasuke smirked. Sakura however was not all that happy to see her teammate.

"What do you want naruto?" She asked a little cold. "Well we have to meet here don't we?" Naruto shrugged. "Naruto, are you coming to Sakura's party?" Sasuke wondered. "You're having a party Sakura-chan? It is your birthday after all." Naruto smiled. Sakura was inwardly cursing her luck.

"I guess you can come naruto." Sakura frowned. Even though to Sakura she didn't know Naruto's smile fade a little, Sasuke noticed.

"Yo." The overly late silver haired jonin waved. "YOUR LATE SENSI!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry about that, I saw a black cat on the way and had to go the other way." Kakashi said. "Bull. Any way why are we here sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you all know the chunnin exams are going to happen in two months meaning I need to start training you all. So the day after Sakura's birthday meet at the training field so we can begin. That's all for now. See ya later." Kakashi poofed away.

"Well I got to go. Bye Sakura-chan see ya tomorrow!" Naruto ran off, much to the haruno's happiness now that she could be with her Sasuke-kun. "Anyway. So Sasuke what are you gonna do?" she asked. "This was all a waste of time, so I'm going to train. See ya tomorrow." Sasuke walked away, much to Sakura's dislike. "See you tomorrow."

**Later that day.**

Naruto was walking through the streets of konoha contemplating on what to get Sakura. "Maybe I should get her a necklace, she'll like that right? Yeah she might not wear it all the time but at least she'll have it." Naruto smiled and walked in the jewler shop.

"Welcome naruto! What can I do for you my boy?" The owner asked with a smile. "Hi, I'm here to get a necklace for a someone special tomorrow, it's her birthday." Naruto smiled. "Oh I know just the thing. It's Sakura's birthday tomorrow right?" He asked pulling out a black case. Naruto stepped up and opened the case revealing a gold heart necklace. "Wow it's beautiful. How much?" Naruto asked. "For you my boy 20,000 ryu." The owner smiled.

"I got that much here you go old man." Naruto pulled out his money. "By the way naruto this pendant opens and you can insert a picture inside and have something inscribed." The owner informed.

"Okay. I'll have this picture inside and these words inscribed." Naruto pulled out his picture of team 7 and wrote down some words. "Okay I'll have it done by tomorrow morning." The owner smiled. "Thanks old man!" Naruto grinned happy that his present will be beautiful.

**Sakura's birthday party.**

Sakura was enjoying her party; everyone who she invited made it even Sasuke. What made her happier was that the blonde hyper over active ninja was not present. Till she saw him walk in the room. "Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh hi naruto." She said a little disappointed that Naruto didn't miss. "Umm here Sakura-chan I got you…" before Naruto could finish someone bumped into him and Sakura was wearing a white dress holding a cup with red juice. Naruto bumped into Sakura knocking the drink into her.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS!" Sakura yelled. Naruto was a little dazed and saw his birthday present on the ground and tried to pick it up when a foot smashed it. "Sakura-chan looks what you did." Naruto whispered.

"NO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID MY DRESS IS A MESS! NOW SASUKE WON'T DANCE WITH ME! YOU DEMON! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA INVITING YOU HERE! YOU'RE JUST A HOPLESS SCREW UP WHO KNOWS NO BETTER!" Sakura ranted. "Sakura-chan…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT CAN'T YOU TELL I DON'T LIKE YOU? YOU'RE JUST A NUCIANCE IN THE WAY OF MY TRUE LOVE! YOU ARE A DEMON JUST LIKE THAT THING INSIDE OF YOU!" Sakura took her foot off Naruto's present and stomped on it over and over.

Everyone in the room watched the tears fall from Naruto's face. He stood up having his hair block his eyes. "I see that's how you really feel then, I'll leave you alone from now on. Sorry about your dress. Catch you later." Naruto whispered walking away from Sakura.

But she wasn't finished she grabbed his shoulder and swung him around and socked him. With a thud Naruto fell down. Before Sakura could finish him Ino stepped in the way. "THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA! WHY WOULD YOU HIT NARUTO?" She yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THAT DEMON? HE'S LUCKY IT WAS ONLY A PUNCH! NEXT TIME IT WILL BE WORSE!" Sakura yelled back. Ino turned to see Tears pouring from Naruto. He looked up at Sakura with dark blue eyes instead of his sky blue.

"Is that how you feel Sakura?" He whispered.

"With a burning passion." She growled. Naruto shuddered and ran off. "Naruto!" Ino called.

"Why are you worried about him? My dress is ruined. Sasuke-kun will never dance with me now." Sakura groaned. "Your right he won't, he left a little while ago when naruto appeared." A class mate of Sakura's stated.

"WHAT! Grr damn that demon. He ruined everything." The pinkette stormed off. Ino looked at the smashed pendant that was under Sakura's foot, she knelt and opened it.

She gasped at what she saw a picture of team 7 on the back of the pendent was words.

'To Sakura-chan the person I love the most.' A few tears dropped from Ino's face before she took off for her fellow blonde.

"_He's been rejected for the last time. It's now time to accept him._"


	2. Forget You

**Okay SO Sakura's a jackass correct? Yeah I figured as much, but that's the point.**

**Okay in this chapter naruto gets a new outfit I'm not that good at describing so I'm just gonna say it's like Yoh's from Shaman King in his black outfit but with pants not shorts.**

**Okay also their might be some slight NaruIno before the NaruSaku, but its all part of the plan MWHA MWHAHAHAHA! AHEM! Sorry.**

**Shout out To WinterSorrow: I'm glad you think looks promisng keep reviewing. And I'll work on my grammar.**

**Chapter 2: Forget You.**

Naruto ran down the streets of konoha in a hurry. He was suddenly halted when he ran into someone. "Hey what's the rush Naruto?" naruto looked up and saw the person who accepted him the most. He instantly embraced him in a hug crying into his face.

"Why, why does she have to be so cold, Iruka-sensei why?" he sobbed. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked. "All I did was love her, why? Why did she say so many mean things?" Naruto continued. Understanding a little bit about who he was talking about he was about to speak when someone called his name.

"Naruto!" Ino ran to him. "What do you want Ino?" Naruto asked coldly sending her back a little. "I wanted to give you this you left it." She pulled out the smashed pendent. Naruto took it from her and chucked it far away. He wiped his tears revealing his eyes red.

"I could careless. Thanks though. I feel better sensei thanks. See you guys around." Naruto turned tail leaving Iruka and Ino shocked about what just happened. "Ino we need to talk." Iruka stated, Ino nodded.

**Hokage monument**

Naruto was sitting on the 4th hokage's head staring at the village with ocean blue lifeless eyes. He was thinking about nothing when he heard a demonic laugh from within. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in a dark room with pipes everywhere. The only thing he stared at was the huge cage in front of him. Red demonic eyes where glaring at him from within the cage bearing fangs.

"_**That was a hard hit you okay kit?**_" the beast asked. "I'm fine thanks for asking, kyuubi." Naruto said. _**"You don't seem fine. Your heart is broken isn't?"**_ Kyuubi asked. "Yes. I need to focus on other things like training for the exams. Will you help?" naruto wondered. _**"What will I get?"**_ the beast bargained.

"I know how much you detest these clothes so I will change them. I'll eat other things than just ramen. Maybe one day before I die…" Naruto stopped. _**"Yes?"**_ the Fox told him to finish.

"I'll set you free. Then you can do whatever you want I don't care. Just until I die to become hokage." Naruto shrugged.

"_**Those terms seem agreeable. Just one more thing." **_"What?"_** "Forget about her. Forget about her till your heart is healed. But live in happiness. When you are sad it becomes very dark. I like it when it's bright. Do we have a deal?"**_ the 9 tails asked. "Yes. But no doubt for the next few days it will be dark but I'll give you some light once in a while." Naruto smiled small.

"_**She must of hurt you really bad if you are considering my feelings, kit."**_ Kyuubi stated. "It doesn't matter so when do I get your help?" the blonde asked. In a poof a big scroll was in front of him with blood red color.

"_**This is my summoning contract. With this you will be able to summon me when you are at your utmost limit. You will be able to summon other things it doesn't matter. Once you sign it your chakra, stamina, physical, hearing, smell, awareness, chakra signature and mental strength will rise considerably. Your inner training will also commence. I have lived for a total of 900,000 years.**_

_**Over that time I was able to learn from you humans about jutsu. All the ninjutsu scrolls I have will help you. It would also be wise for me to teach you kenjutsu. So I will. In 3 days your chakra will be combined with mine. Your body can't take the shock so you will be training here for the time being till you recover. Understood?" **_The demon kitsune explained. "Crystal. Thank you Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto bowed before submitting his name in the scroll. _**"Good now let your training begin my student."**_

**Reality**

Naruto opened his eyes to find him self in his room on his bed.

"Everything changes. Thank you Kyuubi-sama." Naruto whispered before closing his eyes beginning his training.

**Next day training grounds**.

Sasuke leaned against a tree waiting for his team till he saw Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun. I never got to thank you for coming to my party." She smiled. "Hn. It was the least I could do." Sasuke smirked.

They waited 10 minutes waiting for their blonde teammate but instead Kakashi appeared. "Yo." He expected to hear Naruto yell about his absence but nothing he looked to see just Sakura and Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked. "I thought you knew." Sasuke said. "Nope haven't seen him since the day before sakura's birthday." Kakashi frowned. "Who cares? He won't be no help to us anyway so let's just start." Sakura said irritated. "If you say so. C'mon lets begin." Kakashi winked.

_The next day Team 7 had the same results Sasuke and Kakashi finally concluded if he didn't show the next day they would go looking for him. Sakura could care less._

**3rd day.**

Sasuke was walking up towards the bridge when he saw someone looking over the rail. The boy looked 13 wearing a black shirt like sasuke's but without the sleeves an orange line going through the middle till it reached his Baggy black ninja pants with orange flames at the sides with black sandals. Sasuke noticed the leaf headband embedded on the knee what caught him by surprise was the blonde hair with a tint of orange in it.

"Yo, teme." The boy greeted in a cool voice. "N-Naruto? Is that you? You look…" "Cool as hell? I know." Naruto smirked. Sasuke noticed a sheathed sword strapped to his back. "You have a sword since when?" Sasuke asked. "Since 3 days ago. Sorry for not making the training sessions I was…sick." He half lied. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted behind him. She was standing right next to him when she noticed naruto.

"Hi who are you?" she smiled. "Why do you care?" he asked a little cold. "I'm sorry, just curious is all. _Damn what the hell is his problem?_" Sakura said/thought. "You." The blonde replied. "_He can hear my thoughts?_" Sakura gasped. "Mostly because you're simple minded. But yes I can read your thoughts." Naruto smirked without taking his eyes off the stream. "Yo."

"Your late Kakashi sensei." Naruto said coolly. Kakashi turned his head and saw who he thought he had to look for. "Naruto? You look different." Kakashi stammered at his appearance. "_That's Naruto? He looks so different._" "Why so surprised, Sakura? Thought the demon would never comeback? Will sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm back." Naruto stated cold.

"Um naruto where have you been? We need to make up for your training." Kakashi said. "No need, while I was on…vacation I was training. Just continue and I'll follow along." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay. Before we were working on…" "Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Today you're working on all three correct?" Naruto interrupted. "Y-Yes how did you…" "Wild guess, come on. I don't have time to waist." Naruto walked away.

"_What happened to you Naruto?_" Kakashi wondered. "_Why is he acting so…cold? There has to be a reason._" Sasuke thought. Naruto stopped without turning his back he spoke.

"Thanks for your concern, Sasuke, Sensei. But to answer your questions, ask Sakura. Said person, I know I look cool but you don't want to cheat on your beloved Sasuke-kun do you?" Naruto mocked and continued walking. Both men turned their heads to the girl. They both asked in unison. "What did you do?"

**Cool as hell hunh? Well don't worry the old Naruto will come back. Or maybe not MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHEM! Sorry. READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	3. Not Enough

**In this chapter we get to see a little bit of what Naruto's made of. Anyway time for shout outs on chapter 1 and 2**

**ButterflyV: Thanks for reviewing I'll work on my grammar.**

**And I'll keep working with it.**

**Natsuro: I'm glad you love where it is going keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**Manga Reader 125: glad you like it so far don't like to disappoint. And I know the ending was depressing it had to be so it would Work but I can't promise you that it won't happen =P Thanks for Reviewing**

**Blake: I'm glad you think it's awesome! And there will be some good cliff hangers here and there just keep reading and reviewing!**

**NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3: Not enough**

Team 7 was standing in front of Kakashi facing him waiting for what he had to say. "Okay team, today you will be put against each other. Then the winner will face me. First up Sakura Versus Sasuke. Get in position." Kakashi ordered. The two genin got into fighting stances facing each other. "Begin!"

Sakura charged at Sasuke preparing her attack. Sasuke however saw this coming with out his sharingan and knocked Sakura out instantly. "You're to slow…" before he could finish his sentence he was greeted with a punch on his right side, sending him tumbling.

Sasuke stood back up and did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Small Fire!" he blew a small fire which caught Sakura by surprise. "Stop! Good Sasuke, but don't get cocky could be your downfall. Nice work Sakura put in some more speed. Naruto…"

"Roger." Naruto walked to the field facing Sasuke. "Ready dope?" Sasuke smirked. "Yup." naruto returned the smirk. "Ready…Begin!"

Sasuke took off towards naruto readying a punch which he swung but was caught by naruto. Sasuke anticipated this and swung his leg to kick his head but naruto ducked with ease. Naruto dug his free fist in sasuke's stomach sending him flying back. In a burst of speed naruto was running besides Sasuke who was in mid flight.

"Fox style: ascension." Naruto started punching with a barrage with is fists sending Sasuke up and down. Naruto stopped in front of sasuke's head and kicked his back upwards sending him flying up high. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura called. Naruto jumped up in front of Sasuke and slammed his foot with sasuke's head knocking him down hard creating a crater. Naruto gently floated back down with his hands in his pockets.

"I know your toying with me Sasuke. And I know where you are." Naruto smiled looking down at the ground under him. He simply stepped back watching a hand burst up from the ground. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Teme, teme, teme." Naruto bent down and grasped the arm and pulled it up with force revealing a shocked Sasuke.

"When will you ever learn?" after that said naruto let the arm go and socked Sasuke in the face sending him flying back to Kakashi crashing against a tree. "He's more than just…" Sasuke passed out. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Your turn. Kakashi." Naruto pointed. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke before walking up to the field book still in hand. "What? No critique?" Naruto mocked. "_Why is it all of a sudden his skills nearly rival mine?_" Naruto heard Kakashi's thought but decided to ignore it.

"Alright naruto, you want critique? Well you were sloppy." Kakashi stated. "I know what you're trying to do Kakashi, but that Knuckle head ninja you knew before is gone. Believe it." Naruto smirked before crouching on all fours.

"_What is this stance? It's like an animal's._" Kakashi frowned under his mask. "Fox style: crouching strike." Naruto whispered low enough for the silver haired man not to hear. "_He won't be able to stay like that for long._" Kakashi thought. Hearing this thought it infuriated Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me! You closet pervert!" Naruto growled charging at Kakashi still on all fours when he got close Kakashi anticipated a punch so he held out his hand to catch but felt pain instead. He looked to see naruto slash his hand with his sword before vanishing. Kakashi felt his leg being slashed then his arm next his back.

"Genjutsu?" he wondered. "No! Fox style: Howling Wind!" Naruto yelled everywhere. Kakashi's eyes couldn't keep up and the slashes just kept coming. Deciding to do something Kakashi jumped out of the area.

"_What was that?"_ Kakashi contemplated. Naruto appeared a few feet away from Kakashi with his sword sheathed. "Now will you stop underestimating me?" Naruto folded his arms. "Hn. I'll try." Kakashi put his book away, then pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

"_With this I can see where his..._WHAT IS THIS?" Kakashi yelled. "Hn. Tell me what do you see sensei?" Naruto smirked.

In Kakashi's sharingan eye he saw Naruto engulfed in yellow flames as chakra. (**Basically Chakra mode.**)

"Naruto? What happened to you what is this?" Kakashi asked.

"Heh that is my inner power. In the three days of my absence I've been training my mind, body and senses. But I revealed too much already so let's get back to the fight." Naruto got in to a fighting stance. Kakashi stood up and got into his own fighting stance.

Ready for round 2 naruto charged Kakashi. Kakashi was waiting for naruto to come so he can stop him but he suddenly saw 4 Naruto's cornering him and closing in not really knowing which one was real he turned his back to intercept the back one. But was quickly thrown off when he was sent flying forward. "What happened? Where are the other 3?" Kakashi asked.

"Your Sharingan's useless Kakashi. There were no other 3, what you saw was an illusion to the sharingan. You depend too much on your eye. If you used your eye then you would've blocked my attack but you didn't." Naruto smirked.

"_Is this really the same naruto? His fashion style just didn't change but his whole well everything." _Kakashi took a look at Sakura who was helping Sasuke wake up. "_Sakura what did you do to him?"_ Kakashi then felt a sharp metal against his neck and saw naruto pointing his sword at his neck. "Naruto?"

"_**Don't do it kit, you will regret it."**_ Kyuubi warned. "Oh yeah how so?" Naruto asked out loud. _**"Because he is innocent. Yes you should channel your anger into fighting but not against your precious people." **_Kyuubi replied. Naruto scowled at his answer but complied sheathing his sword and turning his back.

"This was a complete waste of my time. Get those other two at least a little bit stronger so we can enter the exams. Because this, this was not enough. If you need me just come find me. I'll be training on my own for the next 2 months. Come find me if we take any c-rank missions or higher. Later." Naruto walked to Sasuke not giving Sakura so much of a glance. "Wake up teme." Naruto smiled. Sasuke began to stir before he opened his eyes to see the all too familiar sky blue eyes gazing at him.

"Good you're awake. Listen since you are like my best friend I'll let you know where I'll be for the next 2 months. If you ever need training partner let me know. And I'll be glad to help you gain some power to solve your…problem. Alright? See ya." With that naruto turned tail while leaving a note in sasuke's pocket.

"_H-how does he know about that? His Best friend? alright naruto I'll play your little game."_ Sasuke smirked looking to where naruto walked off. Sasuke's smirk turned to a frown. Kakashi walked up to his two students sharing a glance with Sasuke while nodding.

"Sakura, only one person can change Naruto like that. 4 days ago Naruto was well Naruto. But then after your party he goes missing for 3 days and returns like this?" Kakashi stated. "What are you trying to say Sensei?" Sakura asked. It was Sasuke's turn to speak "Were asking… what did you do to Naruto?"

**Alright that wasn't even a piece of what naruto can do! Next chapter will be heh , heh I think refreshing.**

**By the way for the people who read Please Review it means a lot to me if you do so I can fit the story to your liking and the more you review the more I update! SOOOO…. READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	4. Redemption

**Okay people listen up I came up with this story just yesterday and was able to pull out 3 chapters from my ass. Now in the time I was busy writing most of you reviewed which is totally great! So before I start I want to get some shout out's in! Alright let's get shouting!**

**Animaman- oh don't worry she will, but she needs to show a least a little improvement before getting her ass knocked around. And I know kyuubi wasn't around for that long but to me it just seems the fox needs to live for a long time. In this chapter you will find out how she found out about the fox. Also I've been thinking about the pairing for awhile it will DEFINTELY be NaruSaku but I think it would be humorous in some sick way that Ino took part in the ordeal so I don't know.**

**Crazywolf1991- I like this dark naruto too and I'm glad you like the story keep reviewing!**

**Ianzaku- yeah I like the bashing mostly on Sakura but I guess it will have to get better. Or will it? Keep reviewing!**

**AnonymousIncognito- thanks! And I don't mind at all about the pm it would certainly help me. I'm happy this story is a good read. Keep reviewing!**

**Manga reader 125- it is funny when you think about it hunh? Never really noticed. And don't worry I won't kill you cuz if I did I wouldn't get your reviews =P and nope that wasn't a piece of his power just wait till what he does to Neji MWHAHAHAHAH! AHEM! Sorry. Heh and there's no damn way I would let that… oops never mind just keep reading and you'll get your answer heh. Keep reviewing OR I'LL KI… Ummm? Torture you? Yeah that's it! I'LL TORTURE YOU JIRAIYA STYLE! MWHAHAHA! AHEM! Sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Redemption**

"Okay, but first Sasuke-kun what is that smell?" Sakura asked.

"Smell what are yo…_Oh Crap! How could he make me do that?_" Sasuke thought. "Umm forget about that for now, tell us what happened for him to change." Sasuke demanded trying to figure out how he was gonna clean his underwear.

"I don't know all I did was yell at him when he spilled my drink on my white dress. But that's all." Sakura shrugged. "Yes but Sakura you always yell and nag naruto about the useless things. What did you say to him? And what was his reaction?" Kakashi questioned.

"Why the hell does it matter it's just Naruto, I bet in 2 days he'll be back to his old annoying self." Sakura waved off the question.

"Damn it Sakura he's your teammate! If you won't tell me what happened I'll just have to ask him myself bet he's willing to tell me." Sasuke stormed off looking for his blonde friend.

"Sakura what is wrong with you? Why do you treat him so badly?" Kakashi asked a little annoyed. "Because he's a demon Sensei! Can't you tell! Remember our fight with Zabuza and haku? Naruto went haywire. You said it yourself that day it was kyuubi. That monster nearly destroyed our village! That demon killed my father! And it's all Naruto's fault." Sakura teared.

"I knew you had a little dislike to your teammate but this, this is just a whole new low. I'm disappointed in you Sakura." Kakashi frowned under his mask before leaving with a poof. "I don't care. That's no teammate, that's a demon."

After changing his clothes and taking a shower Sasuke set out to find the dope, but had no luck. "Maybe I should see if he's at his house?" Sasuke whispered to himself before walking past ichiraku.

"ANOTHER BOWL AYAME-CHAN!" he heard a familiar voice yell. _"I'm such an idiot."_ Sasuke thought walking in the ramen shop sitting on a stool. "Hmm? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "It's nice to see that the ramen loving side of you didn't change." Sasuke smirked. "Well when you don't eat for 3 days that can do that to you." Naruto smirked back. Sasuke gazed at naruto who was slurping down his hot meal.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto finished and looked at Ayame's back. "C'mon Sasuke we need to talk. I tell you everything that happened the past 4 days. If you're up to it?" Naruto smirked with a question. "Alright." Sasuke nodded following naruto who laid down the exact amount of money for his meals. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on top of the Shodai's head on the monument.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Sasuke asked. "Why should I when I can show you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow still looking over the village. "Naruto. What happened?" Sasuke asked persistent.

"Sasuke how much are you willing to give up to make your dream a reality?" Naruto asked ignoring his question. Sasuke cast his head down.

"What if I told you I can give you the ability to at least stand your ground?" Naruto finally faced him. "What are you saying Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him with serious eyes. "It's those eyes that will not only help you but bring you loneliness." Naruto stated. "But you have the same eyes! Those eyes of hatred!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, my eyes are looking for recognition not vengeance. I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong but you're going about this all the wrong way." Naruto closed his eyes facing towards the village. "What do you mean?"

"There is a way to grant your vengeance with out throwing your happiness away. That's what I mean. I can help you Sasuke. I have enough power to give you nearly the same power as mine. Look me in my eyes Sasuke." Naruto opened his eyes turning to Sasuke revealing his eyes in kyuubi mode. Doing what he was told Sasuke gazed in his rivals eyes.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find him staring at a giant cage. "Don't be afraid, Sasuke." Sasuke looked to see Naruto kneeling beside him looking towards the cage.

"_**Rise my student. Introduce me to your, brother?**_" A demonic voice commanded. Naruto followed orders and stood up. "This is Sasuke, sensei. The one I wish to help train." Naruto stated.

"_**Hmmm I see, his chakra is higher than yours before the synchronization. Tell me Uchiha what is your dream?**_" the voice asked. "My dream is to kill Itachi Uchiha. To me nothing else matters." Sasuke answered.

_**"I see. My pupil wishes to help you attain your dream, do you think this is wise?**_" Kyuubi asked. Sasuke took a look at naruto who was still gazing at the cage. "No, I don't know why he would go so far for me." Sasuke nodded.

"We suffer from our bonds. But our bonds is what bring us close to one another." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smirk. "I may have not have had a family or a brother, but being with you, seems like what having a brother is like. I'm choosing to help you on my own free will, because to me you're more than just a friend but my brother." Naruto smiled from his heart.

"_**My pupil speaks the truth. As a request from him I will train you both in the ways of the sage. You two are part of the Rikudo sennin. Sasuke Uchiha I grant you permission to sign my contract. And the fox contract for both of you sense I chose the right two. Naruto, our deal still remains."**_ Kyuubi stated. "Of course Kyuubi-sama, that will never change until you decide." Naruto bowed. In front of Sasuke was the Kyuubi's summoning contract.

"_**I will give you my power Sasuke. Your power, chakra, stamina, physical and mental strength along with your senses will increase largely. Since you have not dealt with my power before unlike naruto you will be out of commission for 5days. In that time you will and naruto will be learning from me. Understood?" **_the 9 tails explained. "Yes Kyuubi-sensei." Sasuke bowed before noticing six slots in total one already being signed which was Naruto's name. "Pardon me if I may Sensei, but what are with the 6 slots?" Sasuke wondered.

"_**I may allow 4 more people to sign my contract. It is all because of the Rikudo sennin." **_Kyuubi answered his new pupil. Sasuke shrugged before signing the contract. "Sensei this fox contract what is it?" Naruto asked. "_**Ah yes, since Sasuke is now my pupil I had to find a way to split my summoning of you. So by summoning the fox contract you are allowed a 1 tailed fox newly born from my power and yours. As your power and knowledge increase so does their tails. It's like being an inuzuka. You can keep your fox around you if you choose they also can change their size from a small pup to my size." **_Kyuubi explained.

From the cage walked two small foxes with one tail. One fox was raven colored like Sasuke's hair and had yellow slitted eyes. The next was an orange red fur fox with slightly longer hair with slitted sky blue eyes.

"Sasuke-sama I am your fox what do you plan on naming me?" the raven fur foxed asked bowing his head. "Izuna, yes that will be your name Izuna." Sasuke smiled picking up his fox and resting it on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, what is my name?" the red orange fur fox bowed.

"Hmm, I don't know why but your name will be Kushina." Naruto grinned picking up his vixen putting her on his head. "Sister I think we finally found our masters." Izuna stated. "Yup! Daddy I think you picked up the right ones!" Kushina grinned. "_**Heh don't thank me thank your masters.**_" Kyuubi smirked. Both foxes looked at their masters and licked their faces thanking them.

"_**Sasuke, we won't be able to train till the second day of your Synchronization. Only 3 minutes have passed in the real world, 4 days training is 2 weeks here. We will start your training by yourself, then your team work with your teammate, then with your pups. Izuna, Kushina don't think you two are safe without training so be prepared. Farewell."**_ Kyuubi closed his eyes releasing the connection.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to see his pup Izuna on his shoulder and Kushina on Naruto's head. "Alright Sasuke, lets get you home before the chakra hits you. Time for redemption is up."


	5. Another Chance

**Okay so umm? Things are getting interesting to say the least I guess. Time for shout outs**

**SuperSaiyan9- Calm down its only chapter 4 things will get better for them don't worry. Plus the villagers blame naruto for lost love ones so in a sense she's no different. Thanks for the review!**

**Crazywolf1991- I'm glad you like the Sasuke training with naruto I just had to throw that in it was practically killing me. And yeah Sakura does need to get her ass kicked hunh? Hmm.**

**Animaman- I guess but what's the fun in that? And don't you worry about her getting a little shook that will happen soon enough. Oh and Hinata will be around you can count on that. I guess you figured out Sakura already good eye!**

**Strawberry030- WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A REVIEW FROM YOU SINCE CHAPTER 10 IN 'I am a shinobi' AHEM! Sorry. Well if I was naruto I would kick her ass too. Which I will. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5: Another Chance**

**Next day**

Sakura walked to the training grounds to not find Sasuke which seemed strange to her. "Where could he be?" She asked out loud.

"Sakura? Where's Sasuke? I didn't expect to see Naruto but Sasuke's always here for training." Kakashi stated walking from behind her. "I don't know sensei, I'm worried." Sakura frowned which made Kakashi a little annoyed. Suddenly Iruka appeared with a frown on his face.

"Iruka. What do you need?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto was told by Sasuke that he is sick and probably will be for the next few days. He doesn't want any visitors besides naruto." Iruka informed. "If Naruto told you this why didn't he come himself?" Kakashi asked.

"His Exact words were 'I Don't have time to be playing ninja with them.' And he walked off." Iruka answered. "Wait why does Sasuke-kun only want Naruto to visit? I'm going to go see him and demand some answers." Sakura was about to storm off when Iruka grabbed her firmly and glared.

"Naruto also said any unwanted visitor would be dealt with by his hand. So I wouldn't try it, Naruto isn't in a good mood." Iruka glared. Kakashi caught wind of Iruka's attitude towards Sakura.

"Iruka we need to talk later. But for now thanks for the message. Alright Sakura guess it will just be me and you for the next few days." Kakashi smirked which made Sakura shudder realizing it would just be her with brute training. Iruka nodded before leaving.

"Alright lesson number 1 Taijutsu."

**Kyuubi world**

In a vast green field sat the Kyuubi out of his cage watching his Pupils duel with one another. Sasuke nearly landed a punch to Naruto's face but was quickly jabbed by a punch to his gut then a kick to his head sending him flying. Kyuubi turned his head to the other groups of Naruto's and Sasuke's who were doing other tasks.

Group one was meditating far away so they could concentrate.

Group two were studying scrolls and performing ninjutsu.

Group three were clashing with each other with their swords.

Group four were running laps with a seal on their chests and chakra weights. Kyuubi observed their progress.

"_Hmm, Five days more like 2 days. Sasuke's body has already recovered from the sync. But they do need the time to train, but staying in this state will stunt their growth. It's only been 4 days since their training started._ Naruto Sasuke stop." Kyuubi ordered making the original who were doing taijutsu halt.

"It's been awhile since your bodies have moved, it's good to train but you also need fresh air. Go outside and move around for a few hours then you can return. Don't worry about your groups they will be fine." Kyuubi reassured.

The two pupils bowed to their sensei before vanishing waking up from their meditative pose. Naruto stretched while Sasuke rolled his neck.

"The bad thing about training like this is the stiffness afterwards." Naruto groaned. "Heh whiner. It's seems our Taijutsu skills are even again." Sasuke pointed out. "I guess, c'mon lets go. This pose is killing me." The two fox students left the room going out to the bright light.

"Naruto, tell me where did you get the threads? I don't see them in the stores." Sasuke wondered. "Hmm? Oh these bad boys? Heh these are made from sensei's fur. He gave them to me after my training. He told me he is gonna give you yours after the 5th day." Naruto smiled. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. "I have to go to the store to pick up some meat and veggies, what?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke's confused face.

"I thought you only ate ramen?" Sasuke mocked. "Yeah but I made a deal with sensei to eat more than ramen. He like's it but not all the time. He told me if I hate more meat and vegetables it would increase his power to help us. So that's what I'm gonna do." Naruto said walking into the grocery store. The Uchiha just followed because he had nothing else to do.

"You know dope were gonna have to work with her. If were ever gonna get past the exams." Sasuke said. "Don't remind me. I know we have to but I don't want to." Naruto growled paying for his merchandise. "I forgot something at the house, see ya tonight." Sasuke said going towards his house, naruto waved and did the same. When he walked up the stairs to get to his door he saw someone he didn't think he ever see here.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprising her.

"Oh hi naruto, I just wanted to um talk to you for a little bit." Ino said nervously. "Hn. Oh? Well come in then." Naruto said opening the door and gesturing for her to come in.

To Ino the place wasn't like what she thought it would be. It was clean everything belonged in a certain place and it actually smelled nice.

"Would you like some water? It's the only thing I have for right now." Naruto said. "Water's fine, thanks." She smiled. Naruto put away his stuff and got his guest some water, gesturing her to take a seat.

"So Ino, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

Taking a sip to calm her nerves Ino replied. "I wanted to see if you felt better since I saw you last." Ino said. "I'm fine." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, I-I know I was rotten and mean to you when we were kids and I want to say I'm sorry for that I didn't know any better. And I was wondering if I could have another chance." Ino asked. Naruto just stared at her not saying a word which worried her. "You saved her." Naruto finally spoke. "Eh?" Ino asked.

"When she was coming in to hit me again instead of saving me you saved her from a gruesome black eye." Naruto stated. "Oh."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I forgive you. I can see in your eyes that you truly want to make things right. For your honesty and braveness I'll give you another chance, Ino-chan." Naruto smiled seeing Ino's eyes widened hearing the suffix at her name.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for everything that happened." Ino smiled. Naruto gave her a hug before showing her the door. "I'll see you later Ino-chan." Naruto smiled before closing the door on his new friend.

"_**The darkness is going away kit. Slowly but lifting."**_ The demon fox sensei smiled. Naruto opened his eyes to see the grassy field in front of him and Sasuke right beside him.

"Come on teme lets continue our training."

**7 days since Sasuke's Synchronization, training field**

Sakura appeared at her usual time at the training grounds.

Ever since Kakashi found out what happen from Iruka who was told by Ino, Kakashi has pumped up Sakura's training.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "_I hope you get better soon Sasuke-kun._" Sakura was annoyed that Naruto was allowed to come see Sasuke but she couldn't.

"_I swear when I see that idiot I'm gonna give him an ear full! CHA!_" "Yo." Kakashi greeted with book still in hand. "Hey sensei." Sakura smiled. "Alright let's sum up what you've learned the past 7 days." Kakashi nodded before he noticed two shadowy figures on branches.

"Who's there show your self." Kakashi ordered. Both of them smirked before jumping off the branches landing in front of the jonin. Scanning them over he noticed Naruto but his hair was slightly longer, the other he didn't recognize at all.

"What's the matter sensei can't recognize your own students?" Naruto smirked. "I think that's really gray hairs dope." The other smirked. Kakashi's eyes widened at hearing the remark. "Sasuke? Is that you?" Kakashi asked in a shout.

Sasuke stood beside naruto wearing the same out fit with short sleeves and his head band was branded in his sleeves, also the Uchiha crest on his back with a purple line instead of orange going down the middle of his shirt and purple flames creeping up the side of his pants. His arm sleeves were replaced with bandages.

"Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE ALL BETTER!" Sakura shrieked before jumping Sasuke who side stepped letting her land on her face. "Don't even think about it." Sasuke sneered. "We came for some sparring Kakashi, if you're up to it of course." Naruto smirked.

"_This attire if he is wearing the same as naruto then could that mean Sasuke is as strong?"_ Kakashi thought before sighing. "Sakura I think now is the time. Do it." Kakashi commanded. Sakura dusted herself off and looked at naruto who was focused on Kakashi.

"Naruto can I speak with you alone?" Sakura asked in a cheery voice. "_NO!_ Sure." Naruto shrugged walking towards a tree with Sakura. Sasuke smirked and looked at Kakashi. "Well do you accept?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sure why not?" Kakashi stepped back lifting up his headband. "What's wrong not reading your book?" Sasuke mocked. "You two have changed while you were gone. I don't know what happened but maybe your fighting skills will tell me." Kakashi replied.

"Heh, things have changed. But I'm still who I am and so is Naruto were just a little bit…protective right now. We only have each other for now. Now enough talk! Let's Start!" Sasuke yelled charging Kakashi.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked bored. "I want to apologize for what happened. I'm sorry for hitting you I was mad at you for ruining my dress." Sakura waited for something and naruto noticed. "What?" he asked.

"Your turn to say sorry." Sakura stated, earning a glare from naruto. "Theirs nothing to say sorry for, your drink spilled on accident it wasn't my fault." Naruto said annoyed. "YOU DID MORE THAN JUST THAT YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY PARTY AND MY CHANCE WITH SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just turned around and started walking away from her.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU?" Sakura leaped and tugged naruto around only to receive a kick at her stomach sending stumbling back. "Don't you ever overstep your boundaries again! I'm not the bumbling fool you knew back then. I'm done taking your shit Sakura so you better put up or shut up!" Naruto growled. Sakura managed to get back on her feet.

"Sparring Me You Right now!" Sakura growled back. "Are you sure that's wise? I could kill you." Naruto smirked. "You won't because you can't help loving me, even though you act tough your still that idiot little boy." Sakura smirked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the love part.

"Are you underestimating me?" he asked irritated his anger rising very fast. "Heh nope, that's just what you…" Sakura didn't finish when naruto landed a punch at her face sending her back more.

"Your not one to talk forehead, even Ino-chan is stronger than you." Naruto growled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled. Naruto's face was threatened when a sinister grin spread across his face his eyes turning red.

"Just try it bitch." Naruto smiled which sent Sakura over the edge darting at Naruto. **(Ladies and gentlemen what you all been waiting for naruto kicking sakura's ass =P) **

Sakura raised her fist to hit with while running while naruto just put his hands behind his back, waiting for her to strike. When Naruto was within hitting range Sakura changed her punch to an oncoming kick aimed for Naruto's head. Naruto bent back dodging the kick, then side stepped dodging the next kick and the next.

Having enough Sakura darted after him over and over trying to land a punch on him with no luck. Naruto yawned "Is this all you got? 7 days with Kakashi and this is it? How mediocre." Naruto dodged the next punch before ducking and slamming his head in Sakura's stomach before spinning behind her slamming his knee in her waist extending his leg lifting her in the air.

Naruto vanished and appeared a few inches above Sakura. "Heh weak." Naruto spun in the air "Heaven kick of pain!" naruto swung his leg down crashing against Sakura's stomach and plummeting her to the ground forming a crater.

Still high in the air naruto wasn't finished, without hand signs 4 clones appeared beside him before free falling to crash on Sakura which they did causing immense pain to her. Naruto smirked before falling his fist in front of him.

"Eagle Strike!" flying towards the ground the shape of an eagle formed around Naruto. Connecting his fist with sakura's chest a bigger crater was formed even more. Naruto was straddling Sakura raising his fist to hit her face when he swung he was stopped.

"That's enough, naruto." Naruto looked to see Sasuke holding his arm stopping him. "Sasuke…" naruto whispered. "Naruto you at least easily broke 7 of her ribs. Take your anger out in the chunnin exams not here." Sasuke lifted naruto off of the beaten and bruised Sakura.

"Fine, what of Kakashi?" naruto asked not concerned in the least bit. "Knocked out cold." Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke I don't like this. Kakashi might not put us in the exams. We have to do something." Naruto frowned. "Let's put on a genjutsu on the people who know us like this till the exams. Let them see our old selves till then." Sasuke suggested.

"I guess that could work. Lets do it starting with these two." Naruto nodded to the unconscious Sakura and Kakashi. "Hn. Lets get started." Sasuke walked towards Kakashi before marking a seal on his forehead that faded quickly naruto did the same to Sakura.

"Sasuke lets leave Ino out. It wouldn't be right after I gave her another chance." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded before the two took off to continue their training for the next few months. Leaving their teammate and sensei collapsed in their craters.

Things are definitely changing.


	6. Exam Takers

**Alright so I'm doing a time skip in this chapter but I'll give you a summary of what's been happening for the past 2 months so umm chapter 6 everybody yay**

**Chapter 6: Exam Takers**

After placing the genjutsu on their team and every one else, Naruto and Sasuke traveled to Demon island to complete most of their training. Also feeling frisky they took A-rank and S-rank missions from people who were too lazy to do it, paid them or were giving by the hokage who easily saw their new strength, he is the hokage after all.

Meanwhile the genjutsu victim's team 7 were completing D and C-rank missions but continued their false training. Till the time came where they had to decide to enter the exams.

Two boys wearing nearly the same identical clothing with swords strapped to their back walked in different directions to where team 7 were meeting. "Kono if your gonna come up with a disguise like that a least be decent." A blonde ninja smiled at his fans antics.

Behind the blonde was a rock that flipped over revealing the Konohamaru ninja squad.

"WOW Naruto-niichan! You look so cool! When did you get a sword like that? And what's up with the awesome threads?" Konohamaru bombarded his nii-chan with questions. "A little while ago." Naruto scratched his head.

"Naruto? What happened to your jumpsuit?" A pink haired kunoichi asked. Naruto was about to send the asker a cold hard glare but remembered the genjutsu. Naruto just closed his eyes.

"Hn. I threw them out. A certain…person thought I looked stupid in them." Naruto answered coldly instead which sent a shiver down sakura's spine. Naruto was about to turn tail when he felt someone tugging his pants.

"Hey nii-chan the way she's staring at you makes me thinks she's your girl is she eh? eh?" Konohamaru teased before being sent flying back from punch on his cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura yelled. Konohamaru stood up rubbing his cheek. "What was that for? Man nii-chan how could you fall for someone with a billboard brow? Stupid hag." Konohamaru groaned. "WHAT?" Sakura chased after Konohamaru. "Oh dear, nii-chan shouldn't we go after them?" moegi asked. Naruto sighed.

"I guess, c'mon." naruto walked after them and their annoying antics. He stopped when he saw Konohamaru bump in to someone. "Hey brat watch where ya goin."

(**I'm too lazy to describe him but I'm sure you all know its kankuro and temari.**)

The man picked the boy up. "That hurt snotface." The black suited man snarled. "KONOHAMARU!" the ninja squad called.

"Knock it off, we barely have time as is." The woman warned.

"It was my fault I was fooling around." Sakura stuttered worried for the young boy.

"Hey you, big ape. Put him down." Naruto warned irritated where this had gone. "I just want to play with him a little before the nuisance gets here." The big ape replied. Annoyed naruto stepped up.

"Unless you want to lose that arm I suggest you put him down now." Naruto growled with killer intent scaring the ninja squad and Sakura while shocking the woman and the man.

"Hn, a tough guy hunh? Well let's see how tough you are…" without a second thought naruto was behind kankuro with his sword around his neck millimeters from cutting his throat.

"Tell me Sasuke what are pebbles gonna do besides weaken his hand?" naruto asked not even looking away from the floor.

In the trees above sat Sasuke while holding some pebbles.

"Heh I was pretty sure I masked my chakra from you, naruto." Sasuke smirked. "Now your lucky your arm hasn't been detached from your body yet, the reason is your blood would splatter all over Konohamaru. Now one last time. Let him go." Naruto growled. Sasuke looked to his right sensing chakra.

"Kankuro that's enough." A voice said revealing himself where Sasuke was looking. "You're a disgrace to our entire village." A boy with read hair a tattoo on his forehead and a giant gourd standing upside down on the tree branch appeared. The man named kankuro and the woman next to him started sweating bullets.

"G-gaara. Listen gaara they started it they ran into…" kankuro instantly felt pain as he saw a blade slash his arm. In order to try and stop the pain he let go of Konohamaru, and looked at the bastard who dared.

"I warned you, and you ignored me. It's your own fault." Naruto shrugged walking to Konohamaru who was choking. _"This guy who…who is he?"_ kankuro thought glaring kunai at the blonde hero.

Gaara took a sudden interest in the blonde and raven haired boy who realized him before appearing in a swirl of wind gaara was on the ground in the middle of his teammates. Sasuke took a look at the redhead realizing what he just did.

"Wait!" Sasuke leaped down from the tree in front of naruto. Gaara looked at the matching clad genin.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "What not gonna ask why were here or anything." The girl asked. "No, we can tell from your head bands you're from suna and you're probably here for the exams. Just tell us your names." Naruto ordered getting a nod from Sasuke in agreement. "Gaara of the sand at your service." Gaara introduced.

"Kankuro." The big ape man said in annoyance towards Naruto's commanding tone. "Temari." The pig tailed girl smiled at naruto and Sasuke's coolness. "And who might you to be?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." "Sasuke Uchiha." They both replied. Gaara shot them both a stare and sensed their demonic chakra hidden at bay. A small smile spread across his face. "I hope we meet again, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Come let's go." Gaara turned and left.

While the Konohamaru ninja squad were rambling about how cool naruto was and Sakura googling over Sasuke. The two superior genin where having a mental conversation they figured how to do during their training.

"_Sasuke what do you think?" naruto asked. "I think this chunnin exam will be interesting. Can't wait to see who else is here." Sasuke smirked inwardly. "I agree, maybe we __**Will**__ have some competition."_ Naruto glanced towards the trees before he and Sasuke continued their walk with a smirk on his face.

"_Stupid oto nins." Naruto smiled. "Hn lets keep an eye on them they could be trouble." Sasuke warned. _In the trees where naruto took his glance sat a genin team of sound ninja's. "Keep an eye on the blonde, raven haired, and redhead they might be trouble." The genin wrapped in bandages ordered before they all disappeared.

Team 7 was walking down the hallway of the ninja academy.

Sakura was very tensed at her teammate's behavior, outfits and silence towards her. Sasuke she was used to, but naruto? She felt scared at the tone he gave her when she asked about his jumpsuit.

"What happened to you guys? First you were always bickering but now you both seem the same." Sakura dared spoke her mind.

"Why the hell does it matter to you anyway?" Naruto asked very cold which would freeze Sasuke. "N-Naruto?" she stopped looking at the blondes back while he kept walking.

"Sakura, naruto is hurting right now, and it is best not to upset him." Sasuke gave her advice in a comforting tone. "Not after what you did." Sasuke growled low enough for her not to hear and kept walking following the blondes lead till they saw a crowd of people.

In the crowd was a boy with a bowl cut haircut, Bushy eyebrows and green spandex body suit, which was on the floor with injuries.

"Is someone as talent less as you really gonna take the chunnin exam? Why bother." A kid with a bandage over his nose with to big swords on his back mocked, with another boy was beside him guarding the door that said 301.

"I don't have time for this come on teme back me up." Naruto walked pass the crowd to stand in front of the two boys. "Hey look another wannabe chunnin go home kid. It's a waste of time." The bandaged boy mocked.

"Get the hell out of my way you fuzz bags." Naruto commanded.

"Or what?" the other boy asked. "Simple, I'll kill you." Naruto shrugged. The 2 boys laughed at him. "Oh yeah? TRY IT!" the boys launched them selves at him. Naruto dodged one kick and grabbed the other swinging him into the bandaged boy. When they were down naruto drew his sword and pointed it at their hearts.

"Like I said, I'll kill you." Naruto sheathed his sword turning back to the door opening it revealing 301 to be 201. Sasuke followed his lead once again while Sakura stood their dumbfounded at what she saw.

"Wait! Blonde what's your name?" the boy with bushy brows asked. Naruto turned his head to face him. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke, Sakura lets go." Naruto moved forward with his teammates behind. A boy with long single braided hair and pale white eyes stepped next the green wearing boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki hunh? They must be from Kakashi's team. Were you going lee?" the boy asked. "I need to check something out. I'll be back soon." The boy named lee took off towards Naruto's group.

"That's the fox brat? When did he become so cold?" (**Ha there it is.) **"Who knows but that was intense haven't felt such bloodlust since well never. Seems things will get interesting after all." The two boys who naruto owned transformed to two jonin.

**Meanwhile further into the hallway of 201**

"Naruto what you did back there wa..." Sakura couldn't finish when she saw both of their teammates look up. "His chakra is faint but I can feel it." Sasuke spoke while naruto nodded.

"So you spotted me I see. Naruto Uzumaki Me and you battle right now!" Lee leaped down from the balcony he was standing on.

"Sorry I have no intention of fighting you, but you can fight Sasuke." Naruto pointed to his friend. "Sasuke Uchiha? Hmm okay I accept the challenge." Lee said. Sasuke faced naruto and glared.

"Damn it dope I never said I wanted to fight this weirdo! I swear you'll make up for this later!" Sasuke grumbled turning back to lee who was in fighting position. "Fine let's go." Sasuke nodded.

Lee raised an eye brow at his opponent. "Why aren't you in a fighting stance?" he asked. "Just shut up and come at me." Sasuke commanded.

Lee nodded and rushed at Sasuke with multiple kicks that he easily dodged. _"He's fast! But I'm faster!" _lee thought with a more barrage of punches and kicks but with no success. "C'mon Sasuke end it already." Naruto ordered.

"Fine!" Sasuke moved in to a crouching position before disappearing and reappearing behind lee. Sasuke put his hand in a formation before slamming his hands in lee's back.

"Black Star Big Wave!" Sasuke roared while lee fell to the ground in pain. "Alright let's go, see you later bushy brows." Naruto waved leaving the green clad genin on the floor before he was watched over by someone else.

"Heh so they took lee down hunh? Kakashi my eternal rival, your team is strong."


	7. The First Exam

**THIS STORY MUST BE FREAKIN AWESOME! I mean I already have 28 reviews and counting and I'm only on chapter 7. I'm so psyched right now I can't stop jumping. Okay calm down Saito *deep breath* ALRIGHT TIME FOR SHOUT OUTS!**

**Manga reader 125- ha toss you off a cliff? No way I'll just bind you to a wall and tickle you to death now that's torture! DAMN IT! You make a great point about Kakashi how come I didn't realize it before is beyond me. Ha and Sasuke gaining power with naruto was just something I had to do without him throwing his life away. I CAN'T TO SEE THEM IN ACTION TOO IT'S GONNA BE SO AWESOME! **

**The fox names are part of naruto and sasuke's past so I just had to mention them. And the reason kyuubi had kits is because he formed them from naruto, sasuke's and his chakra. That's the only way.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed sakura's beating but there's more where that came from Hehe. Kyuubi duo maybe become a trio but I'm not sure? So I'll let you and my other reviewer's decide.**

**Naruto might be bad ass but that loveable idiot is still in there just heh read on.**

**Animaman- the answer to your question is they don't really care they really didn't like him anyway plus it was just class mates from the academy. The only major people their was Ino and Sasuke. But it will only be a matter of time when Sakura finally snaps from Naruto's coldness. Plus what's the fun in letting them go without a fight? Naruto was still irritated from kankuro bullying Konohamaru so he had to have at least a small reason of kicking some ass!**

**Jh831- my glad you liked sakura's beating, can't wait to see where I take it either.**

**NarutoLuver896- I know right but the fact that it was red juice and Sasuke wouldn't dance with her just pissed her off. I'm glad you like the bad asses for you I'll make naruto cold a little while longer. This is a NaruSaku story.**

**Amras Black-Fox- glad you like the story and Sakura getting her ass whooped. Thank for the review!**

**Pensuka-Don't worry it's only a matter of time when it unfolds. Thanks for the review!**

**Sertry- Thanks for the review glad you like the story.**

**Annabell23- I happy you love the story! Keep reviewing!**

**NOW WITH THAT DONE I PRESENT YOU CHAPTER 7**

**Chapter 7: The First Exam**

Naruto and his teammates walked to room 301 when they saw Kakashi. "Glad you 3 made it…on…time? Naruto Sasuke? You look…well?" Kakashi stuttered taking in naruto and sasuke's appearance. "Cool as hell?" Naruto smirked. "Damn straight!" Sasuke smirked as well. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, I'm proud of you three. Now your chance to become chunnin and exceed in the ranks. Go on and make me proud." Kakashi gave them an eye smile. "Sure. Later." Naruto said a little cold before passing the stunned Kakashi. When Sakura reached him he sort of snapped out of it to ask. "What happened to naruto?" Kakashi wondered.

"I don't know sensei he was an idiot one moment then an ice age the next." Sakura frowned before leaving her teacher. Once Naruto opened the doors Sakura gasped at seeing all the people. "They all are genin?" she stuttered. "Hn. What a waste of life." Naruto smirked he was hopped on by someone. He narrowed his eyes at the person he saw then grinned. "Hey Ino-chan!" he smiled his foxy grin which shocked Sakura.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, forehead." Ino glared at Sakura who returned the glare. "It's been awhile hunh Ino-chan?" Naruto asked pulling her off with that same smile. "Yup, so how was you guys is training?" she asked the two boys. "It was well a workout." Sasuke smirked.

"Who are you two? I haven't seen you before?" a boy with black hair in a pony tail pineapple asked. "Shikamaru! Can't you see its Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino scolded. "That's Naruto? Screw up, class clown THAT Naruto? _He's seems blood thirsty but I can't tell._" Shikamaru thought.

"Nope not blood thirsty just irritated." Naruto shrugged. "Wait did you read my mind?" Shikamaru gasped. "Hn, yup Sasuke can too. Part of the training." Naruto nodded.

"Well no amount of training can help you in the exam. You all are pitiful thinking you can waltz on by with no worries wrong!" A boy with glasses in purple clothes and silver hair mocked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "And who the hell are you?" Sasuke glared.

"Easy there, my name is Kabuto yakushi. And like everyone else here I'm taking the exam. You know if you need information on someone I can help with my Ninja info cards." He pulled out a deck of cards.

"No thanks not interested. It's better to not know your opponents stats before battle takes away the fun." Naruto waved his request away. "Yeah but it couldn't hurt. Pull up Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee." Sasuke ordered. "You know their names? Great makes it easier. First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto pressed his fingers against the card and a picture of lee and his information came up.

"Rock Lee of konoha, his abilities besides his taijutsu is nothing to worry about. He's a year older than all of you but his first time taking the exams. His partners are Neji hyuuga and TenTen." Kabuto reported. Naruto showed no interest what so ever leaning against the wall in a meditating trance.

"Now gaara of the sand. Hn, that's odd I have no information besides he's from Suna and has completed 1 B-rank mission wow. His skills are unknown to me. Sorry." Kabuto shrugged. Suddenly in a flash of green someone was standing in front of Kabuto.

"Look up the names Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" the person who was Lee ordered. "Naruto Uzumaki? Why him? I understand Sasuke but why…" "Just do it!" lee ordered. "alright." Kabuto raised his hands in defense afterwards he summoned the information. "Ok Naru…" In sudden the two cards burst into flames one orange and another purple.

"My cards! Who did that?" Kabuto glared. "I only have one guess." Lee faced Naruto who was still leaning against the wall. Naruto opened his eyes very slowly revealing a ripple ring pattern before turning to sky blue.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'LL BEAT YOU ALL! _Yeah that felt good!"_ Naruto yelled with a grin on his face pointing at the crowd. "You idiot! What do you think your doing revealing that?" Sasuke punched Naruto's head.

"OW! What was that for Teme?" Naruto stomped his foot. "_Just when you thought he looked cool he does something totally stupid._" Shikamaru thought. While Kabuto was watching Naruto and Sasuke rant at each other 3 ninja went for him. One ninja wrapped in bandages was about to strike when he stopped, a blade at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto suggested holding the blade at his throat. "H-How did you move so fast?" the ninja asked. "Heh Training." Naruto smirked having everyone's eyes on him besides Sasuke who was holding back the other two with his double bladed sword.

"WILL EVERY ONE JUST CALM DOWN!" someone yelled before a group of people appeared in a puff of smoke clearly jonin. "You 2 put your blades away, and you three you won't be able to fight mindlessly unless a proctor gives you permission now every one group with your teams!" the head jonin with scars on his face commanded. Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other while Sakura was next to Sasuke.

"So dope scared?" Sasuke asked. "Heh what is there to be scared about I trained my body to its limit these path months I'm ready for anything." Naruto grinned. "All right you maggots this first exam is a written exam." The jonin stated.

"A written exam awesome! WAIT WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No kid I'm not. Now My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm your proctor for this exam now every one take a number and find your seat." Ibiki ordered. Only one thing was going through Naruto's mind. _"Fuck…My…Life."_

**(Alright I'm just gonna start the test cuz it's way to troublesome to give all the information)**

"_These answers are way to difficult if I can barely figure it out Naruto sure can't. Well he is different, way different. But he did curse at the top of his lungs. I hope you are okay naruto." _Sakura smiled.

"_WHAT THE HELL? I trained for months on my body stamina, chakra and coldness to Sakura AND I HAVE TO TAKE A DAMN TEST WHAT THE HELL I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS CRAP!"_ Naruto was sweating buckets.

"_Naruto is having more than just trouble, he has no clue oh the irony. He trains himself to the limit but forgot about test taking skills. Just hold on naruto. I have to figure this crap out myself. Wait! Of course I get it now! They want us to cheat but enough not to get caught! C'mon Naruto! Figure this out before people start realizing."_ Sasuke activated his sharingan which had 3 tomo's instead of 2 and found the right person copying his answers.

Naruto was still sweating buckets trying to figure out what to do. "N-Naruto, Y-you can –copy my a-answers." Naruto turned his head to the voice and saw Hinata. "Hinata? I didn't even realize you sitting there. I can copy your answers really? Well give em here!" Naruto grinned slightly looking at her paper before hearing a pencil being used.

"_Damn it so that's their game hunh? _Sorry Hinata I can't take your answers what I kind of hokage would I be if I was a cheat? Plus I couldn't bare getting you in trouble for my selfishness, don't worry I can handle it believe it!" Naruto gave her his foxy grin.

"T-thank you naruto." She smiled before turning away Naruto did the same."_Oh great she believed me now I have to live up to my honor…fuck." _he cried.

Ino was glaring at Sakura, waiting for her to finish writing.

"_Great she's finished! Now I can get her answers!"_ Ino smirked forming her clan's hand sign.

"_Mind Transfer Jutsu!"_ Ino's body went slump, Shikamaru and Choji who were apart from each other caught wind of this. _"Ino is sleep? She must be using her technique." _Shikamaru nodded. "_Oh great Ino's using that soul possession crap."_ Choji shuddered.

"_Hehe thanks Sakura your such a dear…not! Now I have to memorize these answers and give them to Shikamaru and Choji." _The possessed Sakura looked over to a sweating naruto who was breaking down.

"_And Naruto-kun if I can."_ Ino nodded inwardly before leaving sakura's body and to Naruto's. Once he was possessed something scared her.

Ino was standing in front of a huge cage gazing at the blonde boy leaning against it with his eyes closed. "From the feel of your chakra you're not Sasuke. So who are y… Ino-chan? What are you doing here? I could've killed you!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun where am I? What's in the cage?" Ino asked nervously. "Please go Ino I…Don't want to lose you too. Please." Naruto begged.

"Naruto-kun is this, is this the demon inside of you?" Ino asked.

Naruto's head fell down. "Yes. This is the 9 tailed fox, and my sensei. This is what Sakura was talking about. Now go, leave me like she did. Be like all the others I'll under…?" Naruto looked down to see Ino hugging him.

"No Naruto-kun I will not leave you. Your heart is still bleeding; I'm here to stop the bleeding. I just came here to give you the answers." Ino smiled. "Ino-chan. Thank you. Go I don't need the answers. I'll figure them out don't you worry about it!" Naruto gave her the fox grin. "Okay. Bye naruto-kun." Ino faded away leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"_**She cares about you. Do you think I should recruit her?**_" Kyuubi asked from his cage. "I don't know. I already saved Sasuke. It's your choice sensei." Naruto faded away returning back to his test staring at it with a blank expression.

"_DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T GET THE ANSWERS FROM INO WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! FUCK MY LIFE!_" Naruto cursed inwardly scratching his head wildly.

"Okay Pencils down! It's time for the tenth question!" Ibiki said making everyone stop. "But before I ask the question, theirs a new rule. If you leave now you can try again next year but if you stay and get the question wrong…You'll be a genin for the rest of your lives." Ibiki said in a grave tone of voice.

"That's BULL WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT?" Kiba roared. "It's my rule and it's a new one. So any takers?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Few people walked out before naruto snapped out of his shock and raised his hand, who beat Sakura to the punch. Naruto heard her recent thoughts because she wasn't out of range like Sasuke and smiled.

*SLAM*

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA GIVE UP! IF I BECOME A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE SO WHAT? I HAVE BECOME A NINJA! AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?" Naruto yelled. Ibiki turned his head to the proctors who nodded and then back to the genin taking in their numbers.

"I say…You pass." Ibiki smiled.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PASS? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" Temari yelled. "No joke, I wanted to know if you had the guts to challenge my question. Plus you all seem confident in your answer so I'll pass you." Ibiki kept his smile.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FUCKING TEST FOR?" Naruto asked angry for being nervous. "The test served its purpose. You see by making this test incredibly difficult most of you would've cheated. But in a spy mission you have to cheat without being caught meaning using whatever your abilities can give you. So congratula…"

*BOOM!* a person came crashing in the room setting up a banner that read 'Anko Mitiarashi proctor of the second exam'. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON?" Kiba yelled. "Coke but that's not the point. Alright you little fuckers c'mon and follow me for the second exam!" The woman fist pumped the air getting no followers but a cough from a genin.

"Don't you sense the mood in here? I just past them you could've waited 2 more minutes." Ibiki smirked. "What the hell is this Ibiki you passed more people than you were supposed to, you've gotten soft." Anko scowled. "Hey don't blame me blame Saito he's the one who wrote it like this." Ibiki smirked.

"HEY DON"T BLAME SAITO! HE'S THE ONE WHO MADE ME AND SASUKE SO BADASS! YOU KNOW HE COULD HAVE CHANGED HIS MIND ABOUT YOU TWO!" Naruto defended. "YEAH TELL EM DOPE!" Sasuke agreed. "Alright, alright. Just follow me yeesh." Anko sighed before walking out the room followed by all the genin.

Later.

Ibiki was picking up the test till he stopped at one.

"Heh for someone who talks big you sure didn't answer a single question. Naruto Uzumaki. Hmm what's this? 'I hate Sakura?'

Ahh to be young and cold again. Those were the days.

**Yeah! Well now we know Ino is a true friend! And thanks Naruto and Sasuke for defending me! Next time I'll make you guys even more badass. "YOSH!" **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	8. The Forest Of Whoop Ass

**Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the last chapter cuz this one will have action and confessions. Well maybe not the confessions but their WILL be action. ALRIGHT TIME FOR SHOUT OUTS!**

**Pensuka: oh you'll find out very soon.**

**Pervysage1011: you think so hunh? Hmm I'm not sure about Kakashi cuz as you can see naruto is not really on good terms with his old sensei I'm mean he nearly killed him. But I might put Ino in the training. Hmm I'll have to think about how that will work great idea! And your welcome it's what I am it's what I do.**

**Animaman- oh come on! It was funny. Yeah I guess he could've but then again Naruto's mind on grasping stuff is still below average. Oh Hehe you caught that hunh? Only time will tell my friend only time will tell.**

**Annabell23: I know I just had to keep some naruto he may be badass but he's still naruto. You think I should include Ino in the training too? Hmmm it was gonna be Sakura a long time from now but since I have two people suggesting it I guess I have to think about it more.**

**Crazywolf1991- yeah I think it was funny too. And I the forest of death will be quite interesting. More things will happen than what they did in the canon.**

**OoOXylionOoO: Don't worry it wont hurt a bit… IT WILL HURT LIKE HELL BURNING THROUGH YOUR SOUL AND OROCHIMARU WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO MANDA! MWHAHAHAHA! AHEM! Sorry.**

**TIME FOR CHAPTER 8!**

**Chapter 8: The forest of whoop ass!**

After being drug around the genin finally stopped in front of gates.

The proctor of the second exam Anko Mitiarashi faced the wide number of twerps.

"Alright listen up people this is where you'll be doing the exam. This place is the forest of death." Anko said in a grave voice.

"Death, meth, I don't give a crap about the name just tell us what we have to do!" Naruto demanded. Anko turned her head to the noise and threw a kunai at him but being the badass naruto is he simply caught between his two fingers without getting a simple scratch.

"I think you threw this at me. Here." Naruto threw it back at her with too much force and it went through the gate hole and hit something, whatever it was it roared in pain.

"What the hell was that?" a genin asked terrified. Anko kept her gaze at naruto sensing his killer intent rising slowly. "Hey kid that was a nice throw what's your name?" she asked.

Everyone turned their heads toward him besides Sasuke and Gaara. "Naruto Uzumaki. Part of rookie 9. Sorry about your kunai." Naruto apologized. "Uzumaki hunh? Hmm interesting anyway if I were you I cool your killer intent down till you get to the forest." Anko nodded turning her attention back to the genin.

"Alright anyway! This is the forest of meth I mean death sorry. Since Ibiki was stupid enough to pass 96 of you that means there are 32 three man teams. You will each get one scroll of these. A heaven and an earth scroll. But we have one problem; two teams will not get any scrolls." Anko scratched her head.

"You've got to be kidd…" Kiba was interrupted when naruto raised his hand. "My team won't need a scroll will do fine without it." Naruto stated.

"Naruto what are y…" "Sakura be quiet naruto knows what he's doing. Trust him okay?" Sasuke smiled. "Okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura nodded. "I have to agree with Naruto. My team doesn't need a scroll either."

A boy with spiky red hair and dark onyx eyes wearing an outfit nearly similar to Naruto and Sasuke's except instead of flames it was just black with a blue line going down the shirt and pants.

The shirt had no sleeves like Naruto's but had bandages around his arm like Sasuke. On the back of his shirt was an eye with ripple patterns and 3 tomo's, signifying it was his clan symbol. He had a giant scythe strapped to his back.

"Well okay then. Let me explain the rules."

**(Again you guys know the rules and its way too troublesome saying the rules.) **

Interested in the genin who volunteered for not having a scroll naruto went to meet him. "Hey what's your name?" Naruto asked curious. "Hmm? Oh I'm Daisuke Shun. These are my teammates Tsubasa crane and Zeke kurotuchi. Were from Amegakure. It's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, your names are very well known in my village thanks to your missions." Daisuke smiled.

"_Sasuke what do you feel about him? I mean his outfit nearly resembles ours and we got this from Kyuubi-sama." Naruto informed striking a mental conversation with his friend._

"_I don't know I can't read his thoughts. And what's with the giant scythe? But his killer intent is very low; his teammates on the other hand are a different story. I can't read their thoughts either. Let's trust him for now till he gives us a reason why we shouldn't." _Sasuke nodded inwardly.

"Thanks. Mind me asking where did you get your outfit? It nearly resembles ours." Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh this, my father gave it to me before he died. He said I could wear it when I entered the chunnin exams. I was wondering where you got you guys is." Daisuke asked.

"Our sensei gave to us when we completed our first training session. Well it was nice meeting you Daisuke hope you make it to the next round so we can have a chance to fight!" Naruto grinned holding out his hand which Daisuke shook grinning back. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE TO YOUR GATES!" Anko yelled. All the genin got to the gates.

"Alright let's hurry up and get these scrolls so I can eat." Naruto stated.

"YOSH! IT IS TIME TO REVEAL THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee said. "Shut up Lee!" Neji and TenTen scolded.

"This is gonna be so troublesome. What a drag." Shikamaru groaned. Choji just sulked thinking about no food. "C'mon guys cheer up!" Ino smiled.

"Yahoo! Lets go Akamaru!" Kiba grinned. "Bark, bark!" Akamaru barked.

"You know what to do! Time to accomplish our mission." The guy wrapped in bandages ordered.

"We'll go after the brats first. This naruto and Sasuke intrigue me." A grass genin let out his long tongue.

"Now's the time right Daisuke?" Zeke asked. "Yup! Let's show the leaf Ame's power!" Daisuke grinned.

"ALRIGHT THE SECOND EXAM STARTS…NOW!"

The genin bolted through the gates.

Now things are really getting interesting.

It has been 3 hours since team 7 started the exams.

"Alright my stomach can't take no more Sakura you go scan the area so we can rest. Sasuke go see if you sense any danger. I'll be looking for food." Naruto and his teammates scattered.

Feeling a little lonely naruto decided on something.

"It's been while since I've seen her. And what kind of master am I If I don't let her out." Casting a few hands signs naruto bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground making a puff of smoke.

"Hey Naruto-kun need something?" Kushina asked smiling up at her master. "Nah just thought we could hang out a little bit come on." Naruto smiled letting Kushina jump on his head resting their.

"Wow Naru-kun is it me or is your hair shaggier than last time I was on it?" Kushina asked patting his head. "Really I couldn't tell ya if I knew. Guess its time for a hair cut." Naruto shrugged. "No I like it this way makes your head softer." Kushina smiled. Naruto came across a river and saw a place where they could rest.

"Hmm, maybe there are … yup there are." Naruto smiled. "Theirs what?" "Theirs plenty of fish swimming up stream. And from the looks of it their may be some wild meat around here. Were gonna have to test your skills on fighting real animals Kushina-chan." Naruto informed making Kushina grumble.

Sensing nearby chakra naruto turned his head and relaxed when he realized who it was. "Hey dope. Hmm? Kushina? What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked. "Naru-kun wanted to hang out a little bit." Kushina smiled. "Hn. Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke slammed his hand down on the ground. In the same puff of smoke stood the raven fur colored fox Izuna.

"Sasuke-sama is their trouble?" Izuna asked. "Nah, hop on you're staying out here for awhile." Sasuke stated. Izuna smiled noticing his sister on Naruto's head. Izuna leaped to where his spot was which was Sasuke's right shoulder. Sakura appeared right by them.

"I couldn't find anything sorry. Oh but it seems you did." Sakura said. "Yeah come on we've been standing in the same place for too long." Naruto smiled putting his arm around her. They began their walking to their camp. "So did you find any food Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped dead in his track and let go of Sakura. "Heh I knew it."

Naruto punched Sakura back having her crash against a tree. "What was that for Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Oh cut the crap! Tell me where Sakura is before I beat it out of you." Naruto threatened.

Sakura smirked before a smoke engulfed her revealing a rain ninja in pajamas or so what Saito thinks. "How did you know it was a lie?" The ninja asked.

"Simple Sakura never calls me Naruto-kun. And I would never hug Sakura not right now at this point. Now tell me where she is!" Naruto ordered. "Ha! What are you gonna do?" the ninja mocked.

"Izuna now's the time to test your powers." Sasuke stated. Izuna nodded at his master before his yellow eyes turned to red and black eyes with 3 tomo's. The sharingan. "Stand still this will hurt like hell." Izuna smirked.

A small black flame appeared on the ninja's arm. "What the hell is this? Why does it hurt AHHHHH! OKAY OKAY JUST PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" The Ninja Screamed.

"Izuna." Sasuke called making Izuna pant his eyes going back to yellow. The black flame disappeared. Giving the ninja no time to recover naruto held his sword at the guy's throat.

"Now tell me where she is or next time you'll deal with me!" Naruto growled. "She's at my base, being guarded by my teammates those idiots are probably doing something horrible to her." The ninja panted. "Like what?" Naruto asked getting angry.

"Their probably raping her, I told them not to but they don't listen to me." The ninja gasped seeing Naruto's eyes go red. "Where's your base? TELL ME!" Naruto demanded. "Not far from here maybe a few kilometers." Naruto threw him down when he got his answers. Naruto started to storm off.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going to save Sakura-chan. Stay here keep an eye on him." Naruto ordered walking away then sprinting. "Damn this gravity seal is messing things up. Kai release!" Naruto stopped suddenly letting the dizziness fade. "Ready Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. "Ready Kushina! Let's go!" Naruto leaped leaving behind a yellow flash.

Meanwhile In a cave.

In the cave hideout stood 2 genin with scowls on their faces and a tied up pink haired ninja. "Man where the hell is shuji? He should've been back by now." The genin named Karai grumbled.

"You know what fuck it. Were probably gonna die here anyway and I don't want to die a virgin do you?" his teammate Vlad asked.

"No way! This girl is pretty cute. Let's do her I'm already getting hard thinking about it." Karai smirked walking over to the crying Sakura.

"_Naruto Sasuke save me please someone!" _Vlad unbuttoned her shirt revealing her red bra. "Hunh an A-cup. No matter you'll enjoy this." Vlad fondled her trying to get a moan from her. "I can't take this it's time to get in the bitches pants!" Karai stated pulling down her pants till he saw the same color panties of her bra.

"Oh yeah! Now that's hot! Let's get the party started!" Karai was about to touch her when a shuriken whizzed by his hand cutting it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Karai yelled turning his head to the wise guy who threw that. What he saw made him piss his pants. Blocking the sunlight at the entrance was a boy with spiky hair and what looked like a dog at his side near his feet. What scared him more were his eyes. Those godly eyes.

"Vlad look!" Karai stuttered pointing at the boy. Vlad saw what his partner saw. "So the legends are true! Lord Pain is real! But what's wrong with this chakra?" Vlad asked. "Are you telling me that's…" "Let…Her…Go." The boy growled. Shaking out of his stupor Vlad spoke up.

"If you want to join the fun come on you can get her mo…" Vlad couldn't finish because his throat was penetrated completely through revealing a sharp blade at the end. "Taste blood…Kitsune!" The attacker roared swinging his sword around without pulling it out. The oncoming blade sliced the terrified

Karai's head off leaving his face forever in that position.

After exactly one second the blood spewed from the half cut neck and the no head body surfacing an ocean of blood. In amazing ability not one single drop of blood landed on Sakura who just sat their half naked relived and scared worried what the attacker might do to her.

"Are you alright? Sakura?" The boy's eyes that frightened the dead genin turned to the calm sky blue. The boy pulled sakura's pants back on and buttoned her shirt without even a blush. After taking care of that he untied her and the rope in her mouth.

"Naruto you came for me?" she asked. "Of course, I would never let someone do something so vile. C'mon Sasuke is waiting." Instantly Sakura hugged him crying into his shirt. "It's okay Sakura. I'm here now." Naruto rubbed her back.

"Kushina send word back to Sasuke we'll be at camp soon." Naruto ordered. Kushina nodded before poofing away. Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style. He noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Just our luck. A heaven scroll." Naruto smirked grabbing the scroll before leaping out the cave leaving a flash of yellow.

**Ten minutes later Team 7's campsite**

Sasuke sat their waiting for his teammate's to return. At his feet were Izuna and Kushina curled up in a ball sleeping. Sealed to a rock was their prisoner Shuji. Looking up he saw the person who he wanted to see holding his teammate in his arms sleep.

"So?" Sasuke asked. "If I was five minutes later they would've raped her. Those bastards actually tried to rape her!" Naruto growled.

"I'm guessing their dead." Sasuke said. "Heh worse I let Kitsune get to them. But in my heroic effort I found their heaven scroll." Naruto laid Sakura down. "We can't let this happen again. We need some kind of password." Naruto stated.

"Ooh I got it. Ball scratcher! Or My girl or how about I ball so hard nigga's want to find me." "That shit cray. Tempting but no we need something more." Sasuke stated. Hearing her teammates voices Sakura stirred awake.

"Good your up Sakura how do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"Better, thank you Naruto." She smiled. "Hn." Naruto nodded.

"I got it. How about a poem. Listen carefully. 'The ninja's work for power, so they strike at night, when their opponents are sleep, the release their killer intent, forever in the devils debt' its called devil's night. Remember it, memorize it, speak it got it?" Sasuke ordered.

"I don't know I still like my idea ooh I know nigga's in Paris." Naruto grinned. "Just go to bed. We have to get up early to move out good night." Sasuke said walking to his spot. Naruto walked up to their prisoner and kicked him awake.

"Hey get out of here, you've lost the exam and your teammates are dead. So go." Naruto said releasing the bindings. Shuji nodded before running away. Naruto laid down in his spot, he instantly he closed his eyes before feeling someone lying next to him.

"Hey naruto, can I sleep with you? I'm still a little shaken from you know." Sakura asked. "Hn. Why don't you lay with Sasuke he'll understand." Naruto said a little cold. "But you're the one who saved me. Please naruto?" She begged.

"Hn, fine." Naruto finally gave in because he was tired. "Naruto why are you so cold to me? You seem so cold you make that guy gaara look the sun. Why?" Sakura asked. "Because of what you did." Naruto mumbled mostly asleep. "What I did what did I…" Sakura stopped when she heard Naruto's light snoring. "*sigh* Good night naruto and thank you." Sakura thanked before drifting off in her sleep.

It wasn't even barely dawn when team 7 was torn away from their sleeps by hard winds. "What the hell?" Naruto groaned sitting up right.

"Dope I don't like this. The winds aren't anywhere else but here do you think they could be…" Sasuke was stopped when the wind was at the point of cutting their skin they were all blown back separating in different ways.

When Sasuke came to he immediately pulled out a kunai and turned around to see Sakura. "Sasuke!" "Stay back, the password say it!" Sasuke barked. "Right! ' The ninja's work for power, so they strike at night, when their opponents are sleep, they release their killer intent, forever in the devils debt'." Sakura recited word for word. "Alright, we have to find Naruto." Sasuke felt something jump on his shoulder and looked to see Izuna.

"Where's Kushina?" he asked. "Don't worry Izuna she's probably with naruto." Sasuke reassured. "Sasuke-kun who's that?" Sakura asked pointing at Izuna. "This is my fox summon Izuna. Naruto has one too which is Izuna's sister Kushina." Sasuke informed her.

"Hey Teme! Sakura!" Naruto jumped next to Sasuke. "You guys okay? That was some wind." Naruto scratched his head. "Step back what's the password?" Sasuke asked getting his defensive position ready. Naruto stepped back.

"The Password? Oh right! 'The ninja's work for power, so they strike at night, when their opponents are sleep, they release their killer intent, forever in the devils debt'." Naruto recited.

Sasuke smirked throwing his kunai at naruto who dodged it but Sasuke wasn't done he flashed stepped in front of Naruto kicking him farther away.

"SASUKE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR HE GOT THE PASSWORD RIGHT!" Sakura yelled. "That's the problem he got the password right. If it was the Real Naruto he would have said something stupid. You need to pay close attention to your teammates Sakura or you could be telling right from wrong." Sasuke explained.

The Naruto who was crashed against a tree slid his tongue out and let it slither. "How wise. I thought surely you fall for it. Was there more that gave me away?" the fake naruto asked. "Yes, Kushina Naruto's fox summon he would never leave her behind. Just like I would never leave mine behind." Sasuke smirked.

The fake rose from the ground before being engulfed in smoke. Revealing a man in what looked like a dress with some purple rope wrapped around him with long black hair and a grass headband.

"I noticed you acquired the heaven scroll recently. I just so happen to have the scroll you're looking for." The man pulled out the Earth scroll before bringing it to his mouth and letting his snake like tongue swirl around it before swallowing it whole.

"Ahh. Now if you want the scroll, your gonna have to kill me for it!" the man charged at Sasuke before what seemed like a huge bullet hit him knocking him back. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see their Savior.

"Sasuke the password is Nigga's in Paris. Now let's kill this guy kitsune is ready for some more blood." Naruto smirked who was standing on a tree with a large and red orange fur fox.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, so this is Naruto Uzumaki? Interesting. I am Orochimaru. Now it is time to die!" Orochimaru slithered at a fast speed towards Naruto. "Stupid snake! KUSHINA!" "RIGHT!" The two jumped of towards the Snake man ready to strike.

"DEMON FOX STRIKE!"


	9. Kyuubi Duo VS Snake Man

**Crazywolf1991- In fact! I never really thought about harem! Damn it that totally gives me new ideas! THANKS YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Annabel23- oh yeah the evil cliff hangers I like em cuz they leave my readers wanting more! I bet you want more hunh? WELL lucky for you I got just what you need a good ol naruto and Sasuke ass whooping! You people are really adamant on Ino for training hunh. Alright! I'll see what I can do. Sakura's not cut out for it anyway… or is she?**

**Pensuka- you didn't well GOOD that's what I like to hear! It's boring when your expecting something most of the time. In fact I didn't really think about it till I was like 'hey I want someone to rape Sakura, that sounds like a good idea'.**

**DJChef7- YOSH! Another person who loves the story! Well you wont have to wait no more Chapter 9 is here!**

**Narutoluver896- YOU TOO? THAT'S IT I WILL DEFINTALY PUT INO IN THE KYUUBI TRAINING…or will I?**

**Good question…yes it does make them forget everything up until the point they wanted. The only way for it to release is if Naruto and Sasuke Release it or someone like Ino unlocks the memories.**

**Animaman- yeah I will give an explanation soon, but like I said Sakura just doesn't remember anything and she isn't nicer she's scared of him. Sakura wouldn't beat up on someone if they scare her like naruto, she's used to Sasuke he's always been like that but naruto is a different story she's afraid the wrong move could set him off. And the Uzumaki's I'm not sure wait hold that thought I might bring in his mother even though in the canon she helps him with the kyuubi in this story I'll bring her back cuz after Minato's death she 'dissappeared' but it will be soon.**

**Gold Testament- That sounds like a great idea in fact... I might add it to my idea which makes even longer! WERE GENUISES MWHAHAHAAHA! AHEM! Sorry.**

**ALRIGHT! NO NEED TO FEAR CHAPTER 9 IS HERE!**

**Chapter 9: Kyuubi students V.S Snake man**

"DEMON FOX STRIKE!"

Naruto jumped on Kushina's back and pulled out his sword while Kushina was picking up speed and spinning in midair till she looked like a orange small tornado zooming in on her pray. Totally aghast at their partnership and speed Orochimaru was hit head on. The sound of flesh being ripped from skin filled the air.

"They did it!" Sakura cheered. "Wrong this creep is still alive. NARUTO! STOP MESSING AROUND KILL HIM ALREADY!" Sasuke commanded. "Calm down he won't be get…"

Naruto was suddenly grasped by the neck by a hand when naruto looked he saw at least 50 snakes biting down on his neck.

"Ku ku ku don't count me out just yet Naruto-kun, your time is almost…" Orochimaru turned around to see Naruto stabbing his sword in his kidney area. "Who said I was out snake?" Naruto smirked.

Naruto whipped his head around to see Orochimaru sitting on a tree branch. "So you used snake clones hmm? Clever but…" Naruto grinned when he saw Kushina jump from the bushes to go for the kill but instead all she did was chomp on wood.

"Heh I can smell your fear, Sasuke." Orochimaru laughed behind them. "No it's not fear, you're not worth that. No this, this is excitement!" Sasuke pushed Sakura out the way and leaped back and motioning hands signs.

"_Fire Style: Great Searing Dragon!"_ Sasuke blew out 3 fire balls that shaped in to 3 mighty dragons who charged at their foe. Orochimaru was about to dodge when he noticed Naruto falling from the air sword ready to strike.

"EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled bringing his sword down on the snake man's head, then jumping back to let the dragon's blaze. "Damn it why does it seem we can't hit this guy?" Naruto complained. "I don't know, but we might have to use that jutsu can you buy me some time?" Sasuke asked.

"That jutsu? Are you sure he's not that powerful, but I can try." Naruto nodded running off to attack. "Sakura! I need you to cover me while Naruto's buying us time. Izuna!" Sasuke called, Izuna hopped on his master's shoulder and closed his eyes when Sasuke did the same.

"_We just need a little time naruto just a little!"_ Sasuke thought. Meanwhile Naruto was in hand to hand combat with Orochimaru, since he knocked away his blade.

"Your pretty good Naruto-kun, but I'm better." Orochimaru smirked earning a blow to the face from the fox genin. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT BASTARD!" Naruto cursed still moving at a decent pace to dodge and give blows. After 30 tedious seconds Naruto finally found an opening and kicked him back, then got into a fighting stance.

"Soaring Eagle!" Naruto jumped in a spin and punched the dazed Orochimaru making him fly left. Naruto took a second to jump again towards Orochimaru when he finally caught up which was about two seconds he grabbed the enemy's foot and swung him upward high enough for Naruto to jump and start giving Orochimaru blows to his chin with Naruto's fists.

Once naruto felt he ascended high enough Naruto flipped around and started giving Orochimaru the same blows only this time with kicks. _"This boy he's really strong I can't get loose!"_ Orochimaru panicked. Finish with his barrage of kicks naruto flipped back to his original position and grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders lifting him up higher in the air.

"_ALRIGHT NOW!_" Naruto connected his hands together into one big fist and smashed it against the snake man's head sending him crashing back to the ground. With a small thud naruto was panting. "Haha new record 50 feet in the air. Beat that teme." Naruto laughed.

Orochimaru was head first in the soil legs spread in different directions. Naruto turned his head to his opponent and smirked. "Now I know that did not kill you so get your ass back up!" Naruto yelled. His reply was a shake from Orochimaru's leg, and then his whole body came out of the ground.

"_DAMN HIM! If we went any higher I would have been killed._" Orochimaru glared at Naruto who had a smirk on his face. "It's done. You die here, Snaky." Naruto smiled. Orochimaru had a confused look on his face till he turned around to see Sasuke lunging at him in the air.

"HERE SWALLOW THIS!" Sasuke pulled out his double bladed Sword and struck the snake's stomach. "IZUNA!" Izuna was in larger form than Kushina was with is sharingan activated. "AMETARASU!" Izuna growled a large black flame was lit on Orochimaru's Shoulder slowly increasing its size. Naruto called Kitsune back to his hand and Kushina was by his side.

"Kushina! Were gonna use Ameshinra. So activate it!" Naruto ordered having his eyes turn into a ripple patter followed by Kushina's eyes doing the same.

"NOW!" Naruto held out his hands waiting. "Bansho Ten' in!" Kushina howled and Orochimaru was pulled to her at impossible speeds and incredible force making his arms break. "Naruto NOW!" Sasuke Yelled.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" when Orochimaru was 2 feet away from Kushina he was blasted back with even more force than the first jutsu making him crash against trees boulders and tumbling against the ground.

"How far do you think he went?" Naruto panted his eyes turning back to his sky blue eyes. "Who knows if he still's alive I still have to do my part." Sasuke pointed out. After 10 minutes Naruto and Sasuke were getting worried. Till they saw it. A big giant purple and black striped snake.

"Orochimaru why the hell have you summoned me?" The snake asked. "What the hell is that?" Naruto gasped. "Naruto we have to summon him! Kushina and Izuna can't take that thing on! Their still at one tail." Sasuke said. "But I can't I don't have enough chakra to. Wait a minute! Summoning jutsu!"

Naruto bit his thumb and motioned some hand signs before slamming it on the ground revealing an old fox with blond fur.

"What is it Naruto? Why have you summoned me?" The fox asked. "We need our clone's old man, like yesterday and two of them." Naruto ordered.

"*Sigh* I don't get paid enough for this. Time to retire." The fox grumbled summoning a scroll and opening it to pop out two naruto and Sasuke clones. "Thanks old man! See ya later." "Hn." The fox disappeared. "Alright c'mon Sasuke!" Naruto dispelled his two clones and Naruto's wounds faded away. So did Sasuke's.

"Alright teme lets get serious!" Naruto picked up kitsune. "Izuna Kushina protect Sakura with your lives that's an order from kyuubi-sama." Naruto informed before running towards the Giant snake. "Damn dope." Sasuke cursed taking after Naruto.

"Find the two brats don't kill them I could use them for later got it?" Orochimaru ordered. "Whatever, I do as I please." The snake hissed. "I'm losing my patience wit you Manda now do what I …" Orochimaru was bombarded with a fist to the face and slash to the back. "Heh shouldn't let your guard down you snake." Naruto smirked.

"You obnoxious brat! I have Manda slurp your innards!" Orochimaru hissed. "Like haven't heard that one before." Naruto mocked. Before Orochimaru attacked he heard a chirping sound and whipped his head to see Sasuke whose arm was covered with lightning.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called making Naruto jump back while Sasuke charged. "Lightning Style: Rising bomb!" Sasuke lunged his arm at Orochimaru's body causing him to scream in pain.

"SASUKE! Wind Style: Divine wind tunnel!" Naruto held out his palm and a black hole formed in front of it, trying to suck Orochimaru in with little success.

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" Orochimaru opened his mouth and a sword flew out and into the black hole.

*DA DUM* Naruto fell down in pain grasping his hand in pain. "Naruto!" Sasuke called only to get slashed by Orochimaru's sword. "You brats are too good to be kept alive! So I'll kill you NOW!" Orochimaru hovered over naruto and stabbed his chest on his right side.

"Gwagh!" Naruto coughed up blood.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke called. Orochimaru sped over to Sasuke and palmed his face with his hand holding him up by the air. "You die here Sasuke Uchiha!" Orochimaru licked his lips. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto planted his hand on the snakes head.

In a giant poof of smoke Manda crashed to the ground hissing in pain. Stumbling from Manda's fall Orochimaru let go of Sasuke who rolled over to the edge and fell off but was caught by a giant paw.

"_**Are you okay? My Student?"**_ A deep voice asked. Sasuke squinted his eyes and they widened when he saw who was in front of him. "Kyuubi-sama? How are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"_**Kit summoned me. Now who am I to kill?**_" Kyuubi growled.

Orochimaru looked up and gasped at what he saw. "How is this possible? How did the kyuubi get out? MANDA YOU LAZY SERPENT GET YOUR ASS UP AND KILL THIS DEMON!" Orochimaru yelled in terror.

"_**Orochimaru! So you did this? I will end your pathetic life Right NOW!" **_Kyuubi howled having the very forest shake. "No sensei I will do it. My wounds are now healed thanks to you." Naruto grinned sitting on his summon's head with no gaping blood wound in his chest.

"_**Are you sure kit?"**_ Kyuubi asked. "Positive. Now's the time to test out my new jutsu!

Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto did the hand signs and 3000 clones appeared on the kyuubi. "Now let's do this!" The Naruto's cheered jumping off the demon kings head towards Orochimaru.

"_**Good luck Naruto, Sasuke."**_ Kyuubi smiled setting Sasuke down and poofing away. "I got to get the hell out of here!" Orochimaru panicked.

"NOW TIME FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI'S SUPER NEW COOL ULTIMATE DEMON STYLE JUSTU! FOX STYLE: DEMON CLONE EXPLOSION!" The Naruto's cheered while the real naruto was with Sasuke and Sakura, watching the oncoming fire works.

*KA-BOOM!* A giant cloud mushroom formed from the area. "HAPPY 4th of JULY BITCHES!" Naruto yelled before passing out. "Stupid blonde." Sasuke smirked before passing out next to him. "Naruto? Sasuke?" Sakura worried looking over to the passed out, back to the normal foxes.

"Kushina? Izuna?" Sakura started to cry. "Why so sad my little cherry blossom?" Sakura turned her head to see a man with grey skin and long black hair and a sound headband, what got her was his clothes.

"Orochimaru! You're not dead?" Sakura panicked. "Ku, ku, ku, ku. Your friends are strong but naïve. I was safe ever since kyuubi made his little entrance. Tell me child do you know who summoned him? I want the contract." Orochimaru smiled.

"NO! And even if I did I wouldn't tell a snake like you!" Sakura spat. "Oh but you do my child, and so do I. it's that blonde child behind you, he is the kyuubi host is he not?" Orochimaru kept his smile walking towards her. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Sakura stuttered. Orochimaru kneeled right before her and caressed her cheek.

"Such a beautiful girl, but something's wrong. Ku,ku,ku. It seems something has been locked away, I wonder why? Maybe I should find out. Nah, it'll be fun seeing you suffer for awhile. But I'm more interested in the Uzumaki and Uchiha. Yes instead of giving them the mark, I'll give them something else." Orochimaru stood up and walked passed the petrified Sakura to the two sleeping boys.

"So young, so innocent. All the more better for change." Orochimaru pulled out two bars and made them eat it.

"What are you feeding them? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura yelled. "I gave them Aresia." Orochimaru pulled out a small bag and scooped up some purple powder and sprinkled it on them.

"And this is Hadescrola. It's only a matter of time before they start taking affect. Farewell my little cherry blossom." Orochimaru walked off leaving the petrified Sakura who witnessed what happened. After some time pass Sakura checked on them and felt they had a fever and growing. "I got to help them."

Sakura brought them to their camp and was helping them with little results. "You guys have to get better soon. You have too, please." Sakura teared. In the distance was 3 beings watching Sakura help her teammates.

"Now is the time to strike."

**Well that went well I think; now you guys know that Naruto now has the rinnegan, how? You'll find out soon! NOW READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	10. Hatred's Awakening

**YOOOOOOO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Since I'm feeling a little jolly my present is chapter 10 if you don't like it… SUCK IT! If you do AWESOME! But leave a review to show your thanks. NOW TIME FOR MY YOUTHFUL SHOUT OUTS YOSH!**

**DJChef7- I'm happy you love the chapter and I hope you haven't died because chapter 10 is here.**

**Animaman- It will be an inner Sakura and Ino moment. Sorry well Manda is dead, because since naruto summoned kyuubi on top of his head kyuubi crushed his skull that's why when Orochimaru called him he didn't answer. Kyuubi didn't notice him because of Orochimaru's weak chakra since he was a clone he didn't notice and was concerned on helping his students.**

**Annabell23- why would I kill him? He is basically the villain for now. And what happened to our two bad asses well your gonna have to read to find out.**

**Tolazytosignin- Great I thought this chapter was kinda of a let down but since you love it I love it! And I will keep it up till the end!**

**Blackandwhiteangel13- YOSH ANOTHER REVIEWER! I elated that you think it's amazing. Sakura wanted to protect them but Orochimaru's killer intent was terrifying. Thanks for reviewing come back now ya hear?**

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 10 is full of lust, power, drama, action, and Ninja's… WRONG! Chapter 10 is gonna be awesome and that's all! NOW LET'S BEGIN!**

**Chapter 10: Hatred's food.**

In a new base far from the first one in a small cave was Sakura haruno watching over her two sick teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The two boys had a deadly match with little known Snake man Orochimaru. After thinking the two blew up their foe with Naruto's new jutsu, the boys passed out leaving a defenseless Sakura.

Showing himself from the shadows was Orochimaru who was very alive. The snake fed the knocked out boys a bar each and sprinkled purple powder over them. Shortly after leaving Sakura found them a new base and started looking out for the two high fevered boys. But being watched from a distance were 3 ninja planning on making their move.

"C'mon you guys please get better; we have to get out of here." Sakura whimpered giving Sasuke a new wet cloth on his head, changing Naruto's next.

"C'mon our mission kill Sasuke Uchiha." One of the three ninja stated. "And kill anyone in our way right?" Another member asked eager to begin. "Correct lets go." The three ninja leapt to Sakura's area.

"Hello little girl, can Sasuke come out and play?" a ninja with a sound headband wrapped in bandages asked. Sakura turned to the voice and gasped. "Y-you three are the ninja's that tried to attack Kabuto! Why are you here?" Sakura demanded. "Were here to kill Uchiha now move out the way!" The ninja with pointy hair and a scowl on his face barked. "You want to fight Sasuke in this condition? No way get out of here!" Sakura yelled.

"Dosu this brats annoying and in the way can I kill her?" the ninja asked. "Hn, go ahead Zaku but hurry it up. We have no time to waste." Dosu ordered. Zaku smiled and walked forward.

"Your dead brat." Zaku grinned charging at Sakura before he was slammed down by a foot.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Dosu asked glaring at the ninja with long silver hair with golden eyes wearing a brown no sleeve shirt and White pants.

"Take you're a little rat and leave you have no business here." The man stated. "Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" The woman of the sound team asked getting angry. "Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Genin team of Oto henchmen of Orochimaru, mission kill Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Tsubasa genin team of rain. Teammates Daisuke and Zeke. This is the last time before I start killing. Eagle is ready to strike." Tsubasa informed. Zaku crawled back to his team.

"You bastard that hurt! I'll kill you!" Zaku raised his hands. Tsubasa noticed the small holes on his palms. "That won't work; I've dealt with this technique before. So it's useless." Tsubasa shrugged. "Wipe that smug look off your face! Just looking at you PISSES ME OFF! AIR SLICER!" A pulse of air came from the small holes towards Tsubasa who just stood there.

"Was that it? All I felt was a small breeze which didn't satisfy me. Hn. I'm bored my orders are to kill anyone who try's to kill Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Just my luck, I found 3 little rats that are looking for the kill." Tsubasa smirked before disappearing and reappearing behind Zaku.

"To easy…" Tsubasa looked up and Saw something he didn't expect and took off towards it.

"What just happened?" Kin asked. "Who knows, let's kill him and go!" Dosu ordered before charging at Sakura. Sakura pulled out 3 kunai and threw them at the oncoming Dosu who just raised his hand and blocked him. "Fool, it's time to die!"

_**Naruto's subconscious**_

"_Where am I? What is this place?"_ Naruto thought floating in nothing but white. Naruto heard sobs and looked to see a small 5yr old blonde boy crying.

"_Who is that? Do I know him?"_ naruto asked before walking to the boy. "I hate them. I hate them all." The boy sobbed. "Hate who?" Naruto got on one knee. "Why? Why did mommy leave me here? What happened to daddy?" The boy asked still crying. "Did lose your parents?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No, they left him." Naruto turned to see himself at 11.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And that's Naruto Uzumaki too." The 11 year old pointed. "You're both me?" Naruto asked. "All three of us are you. Were hatred." Naruto turned again to see him self at his age wearing his old jumpsuit something hanging from his fingers.

"That locket, where did you get that." Naruto asked. The 3 boys turned their heads in one place. Naruto followed this movement and saw the villager's backs. "We hate them, we hate them all." They said in unison. "I hate her the most." The jumpsuit naruto scowled at a girl with pink hair and jade green eyes, wearing a red dress with a leaf headband tied around her head.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered. "She hates us. She broke my heart and dares ask for an apology from me?" the 13 yr old glared.

"She makes fun of me. She hits me all the time. Then she wants me to help her?" The 11 yr old glared when an 11 year old Sakura appeared. "She ignores me like them. She says I have no parents. That I could never be loved. But she wants me to beat up her bullies?" the 5yr old boy glared when a 5yr old Sakura appeared.

"She makes fun of us. She hits us. She breaks us. She hates us. WE WANNA KILL HER GRRAAHHH!" all four Naruto's leapt for the kill. The real naruto charged for the villagers pulling out his sword slaughtering them all like pigs.

_**Sasuke's subconscious**_

"Hate little brother; Hate me for the rest of your days. Live in hate, come to me when you have learned to hate. The mangekyo sharingan. Your best friend, you must kill him, and hate."

"No I will never kill Naruto, he's not my best friend he's my brother. A better brother than you. We will kill you together. I now understand hate." Sasuke stated standing in nothing but white.

"Why big brother? Why did you kill mother and father?" Sasuke looked up to see himself at the time of the massacre sobbing. "Now I know how to hate you. How to hate everyone who does me wrong. I will obtain power anyway possible." The boy hissed.

Sasuke looked around to see him.

"We can hate him together, Sasuke." Sasuke looked to see Naruto who had his sword drawn covered with blood. He looked back and saw every villager dead, the one in front of the dead bodies was Sakura who toppled other age Sakura's. Sasuke turned to the front and drew his sword.

"Right, let's hate them all."

_**Reality**_

On the ground were a beaten Ino and Sakura whose hair has been cut short. Shikamaru was sweating controlling the two sound ninja while Choji was knocked out. _"I'm spent I can't hold it any longer. I'm sorry Ino, Choji, clouds." _Shikamaru thought releasing the jutsu. "Ah so you can only hold it for ten minutes hmm? How weak." Dosu smirked. The two ninja ran for the ninja's when they were halted feeling massive chakra.

"Dosu what is this? Its taking all I have not to crash to the ground it feels like pressure." Zaku panted gasping for breath. Ino felt the chakra too and it terrified her she looked to Sakura who was looking at the small cave. "Sakura?" Ino asked. "N-Naruto? S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered.

Ino turned her head to the cave and cringed when she saw red chakra swirling wildly around Naruto and Sasuke who started getting up. Once Naruto's head was up his eyes made her squirm. She's seen his eyes red before but his eyes were slitted red with ripple patterns. She locked gazes with him before he was right beside her.

"Ino who did this to you? Point out the ones who did this." Naruto growled in a calm tone.

"We did! So what? What are you gonna do?" Zaku grinned.

"You hurt my friend. For that death would be too good for you. No I'm gonna rip your soul away from your body and feed it to my blade while spilling your blood and keep you alive to watch and witness the pain. Yeah that sounds like a plan." Naruto smiled.

"OH YEAH TRY IT BITCH!" Zaku raised his hands. "EXTREME AIR SLICER!"

A giant pulse of air shot from his hands cutting everything in range and sight. After the smoke disappeared there was nothing there. "All talk but no bite." Zaku smirked. "You shouldn't talk." Zaku whipped his head to see Naruto holding Ino bridal style with Shikamaru at his feet. And noticed Sasuke with Sakura and Choji by his feet.

"How? How are you alive?" Zaku gasped. "Who cares? Just die." Naruto lunged for Zaku knocking him back before grabbing his collar and smashed him onto the ground. Naruto raised his fist and started beating Zaku's face in, covering his knuckles with blood.

"There now I feel a little better but…" Naruto flipped his victim over on his back and grabbed his arms placing his foot on Zaku's back and started pulling. "You rely too much on your arms. Lets change that shall we?" Naruto smirked earning screams from Zaku.

After his fun was up he turned his head to see Sasuke holding up Dosu by the neck. "What would happen if you couldn't use that armor anymore?" Sasuke asked gaining a gurgle as his response.

"Rip it off you say? If you say so." Sasuke shrugged with a smirk reaching for Dosu's arm before he was being held by someone.

"Please Stop! Bring back my Sasuke! That's enough! Please let him go." Sakura cried. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto growled and made his way to the pinkette his red chakra flaring around even more his red eyes turning blood red instead of crimson. He yanked Sakura off and held her in the same position as Dosu.

"Na-Naru-to? Wha-what are yo-you doing?" Sakura choked.

"I'm tired of your games! So I think I'll just kill you now!" Naruto growled raising his hand in to a sword shape ready to lunge into her heart. Sasuke was alarmed and let Dosu go who gasped for air and made his way to Naruto.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled lunging his arm when Sakura was let go from his grasp and looked around to see Sasuke making his way to him and Ino just watching about to cry. "What?" Naruto whispered confused.

'_DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER!'_ A voice Yelled in his head. Naruto blinked and was in the white place staring eye to eye with Naruto wearing his clothes he got from kyuubi. What was strange was his eyes were Sky blue.

"I made you let Sakura-chan go." The naruto stated. "Why did you do that? You wanted her gone so I was about to oblige." Naruto stated. "NOT LIKE THIS KITSUNE!" Naruto yelled making kitsune flinch. "I forbid you hurting Sakura got it?" Naruto growled.

"Why would I do that? I'm already in control when I need to be. I'm your wall of defense." Kitsune smirked. "Just don't kill her! Do whatever you want to get rid of her but not kill her got it?" Naruto ordered. "Fine. Take your body back." Kitsune faded away.

Naruto woke up and Saw Ino hovering over him.

"Ino-chan? Are you okay? I can't remember." He lied. "What happened to you Naruto-kun? You, you looked like you wanted to kill everyone. Even me." Ino teared. "I'm sorry Ino-chan I don't know what came over me. Do you hate me?" Naruto asked.

"No. I know that it wasn't you doing all that stuff. You may be tough but not heartless." Ino smiled. "What happened to the ninja who attacked you?" Naruto wondered. "They left. They said they would fight you again but later. They left you guys an earth scroll for your troubles and a heaven scroll for ours." Ino grinned.

"That's good. What about Sakura?" Naruto sat up. "She's a little shook about what you did. You broke one sound ninja's arms. And nearly killed her when you let her go." Naruto and Ino looked over to Sakura and Sasuke who were talking. "She's scared, isn't she?" Naruto asked. "A little bit she wanted me to talk to you before she did. She noticed us getting along." Ino said.

They both saw Sakura look over to Naruto and gave a small smile before getting up and walking towards them. "I better go my team has to get to the tower." Ino said trying to walk off when she noticed naruto holding her arm pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Ino. And I want you to go to the tower with us, since we both have both scrolls." Naruto grinned earning a smile from Ino. "Okay Naruto-kun. I better go check on my teammates first we'll leave when your ready too." Ino nodded walking off.

Walking over to Naruto, Sakura saw the short embrace he gave Ino and frowned a little bit. "_Will I be able to get that too?"_ Sakura thought. "_No way! Not after what you did to him! I'm surprised he still even looks at you."_ Inner Sakura stated. Hearing her Inner self again in a long time made Sakura jump a little. "_Your back! Where have you been?"_ Sakura asked.

"_I had to calm myself down before I chewed you out for what you did. Then when I was about to curse you out you were placed on a genjutsu."_ Inner Sakura informed. "_Genjutsu? Wait what did I do?"_ Sakura wondered.

"_You'll find out soon once I pick this lock open. Anyway go talk to Naruto-kun."_ Inner Sakura snickered fading away.

"Naruto-ku, I mean Naruto. How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes realizing the suffix that was almost added to his name nut shrugged it off.

"Fine. Are you okay?" Naruto asked seeing the grip marks on her neck. "Oh me? I'm fine." Sakura gave him a fake smile which he clearly saw through.

"You know Sakura it makes me angry when think you can just lie straight to my face. I know your Scared you're practically shaking." Naruto pointed out. Sakura let her smile fade and let replace with a face of worry.

"Naruto, what happened? Your eyes, your eyes were full of hate and sorrow. But now they just seem cold and angry. Just a minute ago they were full of…" "Just answer me Sakura! I don't have time for your games." Naruto snapped.

Hearing that line again made Sakura freeze which Naruto noticed and cursed himself inwardly. "I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't mean to snap at you. Ino told me what happened. I'm very sorry I hurt you, I lost myself." Naruto hung his head down. "Naruto, what did I do? What did I do to make you hate me?" Sakura asked practically begging.

Naruto didn't want to have this conversation and stood up. "C'mon we have to go. Times almost up." Naruto ignored her and walked off towards Sasuke. "Naruto! Tell me!" Sakura yelled but naruto just kept walking. "Naruto. What happened?" Sakura whispered.

"Well? How do you feel?" Sasuke asked. "Cut it the crap Sasuke I know you told her to talk to me. I can hear your… come on we have to talk to sensei." Naruto ordered. They both closed their eyes in a meditative state.

_**Kyuubi realm**_

Instead of standing in front of the cage the two fox students were standing in front of kyuubi out of his cage a in a grassy field.

"Lord Kyuubi." The two bowed.

"_**Naruto Sasuke. I feel a disturbance brewing within you two. And it might be dangerous. The power you two witnessed was not mine, it was this disturbance. You two must make your choices wisely or it could end you. As long as you don't feel extreme anger like hatred then I'm guessing the power will not consume you but be careful." **_Kyuubi informed before the two faded.

_**Reality**_

Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes. "Naruto-kun are you ready to go?" Ino asked. Naruto turned to see Ino's team. "Wait your coming with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, c'mon we have to get moving." Naruto said before strapping his sword to his back and dusting himself off.

"All right! Let's move! To the tower!"


	11. Preliminaries part 1

**Alright! I hope the people who like this story and reviewed enjoyed the last chapter. So I'm gonna start out with shout outs!**

**Gold Testament- DAMN IT! I can't believe that it wasn't enough! Damn it all! Fine at least I know it was good. That's all can ask for…DAMN IT!**

**DJChef7- YOSH! In this chapter you will find out what happens between the 2 blondes! SO DON'T DIE YET!**

**The Twilight shadow- umm thanks? Review again.**

**Animaman- you ask excellent questions! Alright the kyuubi can't do anything the substance that they have been given is too small to identify and neutralize. Kyuubi is doing the best he can to get rid of it especially for naruto, since as you said he's trapped inside of him. **

**When inner Sakura reveals her memory that's what it only will be her memory no emotions behind it, Naruto kinda over did it he was new to the jutsu. Remember he's not that good at genjutsu. She hasn't tried to attack him because she has no reason too. He's not being the naruto she knows. He actually quite distant from her so right now she's just shrugging it off thinking it might be the exams pressure. But we all know that is not the case.**

**Annabell23-Naruto told naruto to stop hurting Sakura. Kitsune is Naruto's sword, kitsune takes control of Naruto's emotions when he is absentminded. Being sick and enraged about Ino being hurt kitsune was fully able to control Naruto leaving Naruto trying to get free. **

**Thinking he should get rid of Naruto's problem for him he tries too kill Sakura but naruto stops him from doing something stupid. When you know kitsune is in charge is when Naruto is using rinnegan but his eyes are red. Kitsune is a powerful dark side of naruto and kyuubi. It's like bleach with White Ichigo but a little more tamer. **

**YOU READ HUNGER GAMES TOO? AWESOME! I really didn't think about it like that. I just thought by doing that naruto and Ino would become closer. Say hi to Steve for me!**

**Crazywolf1991- GREAT! Maybe you can catch up with Lee! HEY LEE YOU SLACKER GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'LL DO 50 LAPS AROUND EARTH! Anywayglad you like the arc I put my heart and soul into it… well a little bit.**

**ALRIGHT! So now with shout outs done this is what I'm gonna do. Since team 7 and 10 (I think that's Ino's team) have both scrolls and their traveling together they ran into no trouble getting to the tower. Nothing special happened so don't worry. But I'm gonna start out with the scene when they are all in a team line in the arena. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO CHAPTER 11!**

**Chapter 11: Preliminaries**

All the genin teams who made it past the 2nd exam were standing in a team line facing the hokage. Just like the second exam their were too many genin that passed. At the beginning their were 96 going into the exam but now their were 39 meaning 13 teams. Amongst those teams was Gaara's team who made record time, with out a simple scratch.

Another team was Daisuke's team almost in the same condition that were right behind Gaara's team. Somehow the Sound ninja made it also but the one named Zaku had his arms in slings thanks to the crazed Naruto.

Kiba's team also made it but not as well as Gaara's team. Team Guy also made it, Kabuto's team, of course thanks to Naruto and Sasuke as an escort team Asuma made it too. Last was Team 7 with a smirking Naruto and Sasuke and a shy Sakura.

Seeing all them settled down and ready to listen the Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped up. "Congratulations on passing the second exam. I see you all worked really hard to be here." He smiled. "Now before we move to the third exam we didn't expect to have so many genin here, so in the first time in 10 years we will have to hold a preliminary exam." The Sandiame said.

"WHAT! That's a waste of time why can't we just go to the final's?" Kiba yelled. "Because in the finals we will have nearly the whole village and the Kazekage at the finals. So we will need to make them tight, intense, and quick. So by having the preliminaries we can shorten this wide group." Hiruzen informed.

In front of him leapt a jonin bowing his head.

"Lord Hokage please let me Hayate Gekko the proctor of the third exam take over from here." Hayate requested. "Hmm, go ahead." The old Sarutobi blew on his pipe. Hayate nodded in thanks before turning around to the genin. He wore the jonin outfit but his headband was like a bandanna wrapped over his hair. His eyes had bags under them and looked awfully sick. All the genin took notice of this.

"Good to meet you everyone, I am hayate. Now as lord hokage said about the preliminaries must start now." Hayate informed.

"WHAT NOW?" Shikamaru yelled. "Yes, before we begin though is their anyone here who might want to leave? If you're injured to badly or under the weather it's okay for you to leave without brining your teammates down. So any takers?" He coughed. "Well I'm outta here see ya!" Kabuto raised his hand. Naruto gave him a questioning look but saw that he didn't look well but something about Kabuto was rubbing him the wrong way.

Kabuto's team left with him after that no one else left, leaving 54 people meaning 18 teams. Sakura looked to Sasuke and Naruto and noticed most of their bruises and cuts were gone but they still looked deathly tired. Anko took note of Sasuke's condition and decided to talk to the hokage.

"Lord Hokage we need to take Sasuke Uchiha out of the exams. It could be the curse mark I mean look at him. He could be a danger." Anko informed. "No, he's fine. So don't worry. I don't feel the dark ominous chakra emitting from him." The Sandaime reassured. "But lord hokage!"

"Don't count Sasuke out yet. He is an Uchiha after all. How do you think he's gonna take it? He is practically shaking from anticipation. So I agree with lord hokage." Kakashi eye smiled.

"No one else? Good. From here on out the matches will be one on one, we will have a total of 12 matches. We will direct the matches by this computer screen up here. Now when I say begin the two genin will fight till one of them is knocked out, unable to fight or death.

But since I'm here and the other jonin we will not let anything like death happen. Once I declare you the winner you stop immediately. Okay so let's begin." They all looked to the computer screen and it was running through names till it stopped.

"The First match is: Tsubasa Crane versus Shino Aburame. The rest of you go up to the ledge and wait." The genin all made their way to the ledge. Naruto and Sasuke strayed away from the rest of the genin which Ino, Sakura and Kakashi noticed.

"Let's see how this Tsubasa does. There's no doubt that he will win." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah but don't count Shino out yet." Naruto said. They both focused their attention on the match waiting to begin.

"Alright. Begin!" Hayate ordered. Tsubasa crossed his arms and stared at Shino and Shino stared back. "What's going on sensei? Why are they just standing their?" Sakura asked. "It seems their sizing each other up." Kakashi looked over to naruto and Sasuke who were moving their eyes all over the place. "That's gross." Naruto grumbled. "Heh yeah but it seems it would be affective." Sasuke smirked.

"What kind of bugs are these? They aren't familiar to me where I come from." Tsubasa informed looking around the air. "These are microscopic Kurokaichi beetles. I'm surprised you noticed them." Shino said amused. "Of course these bugs are cool; you actually might be worth my time." Tsubasa smirked before charging at Shino raised his arm and a swarm of locust surrounded Tsubasa.

"Fire style: phoenix cage!" Tsubasa made the appropiate signs and fire started swirling around him till it made a cage. The locus were getting torched and within 1 minute dead singed bugs were on the floor around his feet. "Heh so that's it?" Tsubasa asked. He looked up to see a black small dot forming above him. "Ninja style: Black beetle storm." Shino chanted. "Crap. Eagle technique feather strike!" Tsubasa pulled off a few strands of his long silver hair and engulfed them in chakra.

"Take this!" Tsubasa threw his chakra strand hair at the on coming dot. "Flap!" Tsubasa clasped his hands together and the few stands turned to thousands of stands and the black dot was pierced by the hair. "Smart but…" Shino appeared behind Tsubasa and bugs started crawling on his opponent. "Heh, you've been caught. Eagle palm force!" Tsubasa reappeared behind Shino and struck his back slamming him into the wall. Hayate went to go check on Shino. "Tsubasa will be moving to the finals." Hayate declared Tsubasa the winner.

"Shino!" Kiba leaped down from the ledge and checked on his friend. "Shino you all right man?" Kiba asked. "Don't worry he'll be fine." Tsubasa reassured. Kiba turned to the silver haired genin. "When he wakes up tell him he was a worthy opponent and I enjoyed our fight." Tsubasa smiled before giving the two fox students a glance and walked towards his team. "Alright were gonna move on to the next match.

Kankuro felt a sudden lust of blood and looked at gaara who was smiling a little bit. _"Man this kid gives me the creeps."_

"Next match is: Zaku Abumi versus Shiro Katsune. Would you two please come down?" Hayate said.

"Zaku be careful we have no idea who this Shiro is or what his abilities are." Dosu warned. "Who cares I'll take him down who ever he is." Zaku smirked. "YOSH! IT'S FINALLY MY TURN YAHOO!" The three sound genin turned and saw a ninja jump from the ledge. "Heh he's my opponent? No sweat." Zaku smirked turned even bigger and he walked down.

Shiro wore white shorts that covered his knees and was wearing a black shirt like Sasuke that had a big white star on the front and small white stars on the shoulders of his short sleeves. He had white spiky hair and a huge grin that rivaled Naruto's. His eyes were light blue his headband was swung around his neck. The cloth was black and the plate was a symbol from waterfall.

"Wait a minute! This is not fair why do I have to fight a guy who can't use his arms? THIS IS AN INSULT TO MY STRENGTH!" Shiro complained. "SHIRO WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND FIGHT JEEZ!" Shiro looked up to his teammate.

Who was a girl with curly long red hair wearing an orange no sleeve shirt and knee high tight black pants. Her headband was tied to her thigh. "Fine BUT SENSEI YOU BETTER TREAT ME TO SOME RAMEN LATER!" Shiro pointed to his sensei.

He was tall and lean with a brown jonin vest and black pants. His shirt under was short sleeved so he had bandages on each arm. His hair was light blue and his eyes were closed. But he had a smirk on his face; his headband was tied around his head. "Hn." Was his reply.

"Now if you're done with your stupidity can I begin kicking your ass?" Zaku smirked. Shiro turned his head annoyed. "You talk pretty big for someone with no arms." Shiro stuck out his tongue which Zaku angry. "You little brat!" Zaku growled. "Alright begin." Hayate ordered.

Shiro wasted no time charging at Zaku shocking him and hitting him square in the face with his fist. Zaku tumbled to the ground.

"Heh, I feel better." Shiro grinned rubbing his nose with one finger. Zaku stood up and glared at the white haired boy. "Hmm? Did I make you mad?" Shiro mocked.

"I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" Zaku pulled out both arms in front of him. "Uh-oh!" Shiro frowned. "EXTREME AIR SCLICER!" Zaku yelled making pressured air shoot from his hands slamming Shiro into a wall. Shiro slumped down to the floor. "Zaku Is the…"

"DON'T YOU STOP THIS MATCH! C'MON SHIRO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND BEAT HIM DOWN!" Shiro's red headed teammate yelled. "It's useless he's… WHAT?" Zaku gasped when he saw Shiro stand back up.

"Don't underestimate me, and I won't underestimate you!" Shiro yelled clasping his hands together and started making signs. "Fire Style: Blaze ball!" Shiro sucked in air and tilt his head back and blew a huge fire ball. The fire ball blazed all the way to Zaku who was trying his best to put it out with no luck.

"Water style: Water fang Bullet!" Shiro did the same movements he did before and spit out a giant ball of liquid that clashed with the fire making steam.

"Ninja art: high air pressure!" Shiro clasped his hands together and the air felt like it was getting thinner. "_Why can't I breathe?_" Zaku panicked.

Shiro ran inside the steam and for a while nothing was happening till the steam dissipated and revealed a beaten and bloody Zaku who was being stepped on by Shiro who held his hands up in the peace sign grinning from ear to ear.

"Shiro is declared the winner and is going to the finals." Hayate declared. "YOSH! I DID IT KLUKE! SEE I BEAT HIM!" Shiro cheered running back to his team when he was stopped.

"I saw what you did! And you did great! How about me and you have a match sometime?" Naruto asked grinning his foxy grin holding out his hand. Shiro couldn't help but grin back. This was the first time anyone acknowledged his strength since he got here and was actually smiling at him. He gladly shook his hand.

"Thanks! I'm Shiro!" Shiro greeted. "I'm Naruto!" Naruto smiled.

"Well see ya later Naruto!" Shiro was about to run off when naruto stopped him. "I heard that you like Ramen how about after this we go get some like a celebration since we both won? My treat." Naruto smiled.

"Wait did you fight yet?" Shiro asked confused. "No but I'm gonna win, well?" Naruto kept his smile. "YEAH SURE! HEY SENSEI! I'M GONNA HAVE RAMEN WITH NARUTO! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" Shiro yelled before running off. "Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked amused.

"Because he seems pretty cool don't find many people like that these days." Naruto smirked. "C'mon lets go."

Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to their squad. "Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted and got a nod from the two boys. Naruto stayed as far away as possible from Sakura.

"Okay the 3rd match is…" everyone looked at the screen. "Kankuro versus Daisuke." Hayate coughed. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes darted to Daisuke who flipped over the railing. And Kankuro walked down the stairs.

"So you're a puppet master hunh?" Daisuke asked. "Yup. Tell me what's with the giant scythe?" Kankuro asked. "Hmm? Oh this? It's a long story. Let's just say it was prize from a legendary battle, with the great demon Volf." Daisuke grabbed his scythe and swung it and let go letting crash and stick to the wall next to Tsubasa who smirked. _"You idiot don't underestimate your enemies."_ Tsubasa thought. "If you're ready…Begin!"

Daisuke left his spot with a red flash that made Naruto nearly fall of the ledge. "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?" Naruto shouted. "This Daisuke is…" Sasuke couldn't finish when kankuro flew across the arena. "How can he move that fast?" Kankuro grumbled.

Daisuke was standing in front of him with his hands behind his head. "C'mon on out. I know that you're in the bandages." Daisuke stated. "Fine I guess I'm just gonna have to break it." Daisuke shrugged and his fist was surrounded by green chakra that turned blue.

Daisuke smashed his fist down on kankuro smashing him and creating a small crater. Kankuro was smashed to a thousand pieces of wood, only leaving the bandages.

"Give up; with out your puppet you can't fight right?" Daisuke asked knowing the answer. "Fool! I can still fight!" Kankuro yelled coming at Daisuke from behind with a punch.

Daisuke simply sidestepped him and grabbed his shirt pulling the puppeteer back. "Big mistake." Daisuke smirked. Daisuke brought up his knee with force crashing it with Kankuro's lower back.

He then grabbed his neck and slammed him against the ground.

"Daisuke is the winner." Hayate declared. Daisuke smiled and made his way back to his team.

"This is…" Sasuke was appalled. "THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME! DAISUKE YOUR ROCK!" Naruto cheered which earned him a grin from the said person. "Okay lets move on to the next match." Hayate nodded. "C'mon it has to be me! I can't wait any longer!" Naruto practically was jumping. When the names stopped Naruto immediately stopped jumping.

"_Oh shit!_" Naruto cursed inwardly. "Sakura go." Sasuke pushed her to the stairs. Sakura walked down the stairs, Ino did the same. In a flash of green someone was standing between Naruto and Sasuke.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN SHOW YOUR YOUTH!" The person yelled. "WHAT THE HELL BUSHY BROWS? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Naruto stepped back clutching his chest.

Sakura and Ino were facing each other. "So Sakura it's you and me? Guess it's time to let out my rage." Ino glared. "Whatever Pig." Sakura glared back.

"KICK HER ASS INO-CHAN! C'MON YOU CAN DO IT!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi was taken back from Naruto's behavior. "Naruto why are you cheering Ino on why not Sakura?" He asked. "Because Ino needs my support just like she gave me support." Naruto said.

"You have a lot of nerve Sakura. Did you really expect Naruto to forgive you?" Ino asked. "Forgive me? Forgive me for what? WHAT DID I DO?" Sakura yelled. "How could you forget what you said to him? DO YOU JUST NOT CARE?" Ino yelled back.

"Umm begin." Hayate stepped back. The two girls charged at each other. Giving each other blows and receiving blows. Ino stepped back and got into a position Sakura vaguely remembered.

Shrugging it off she charged at Ino with a punch that Ino ducked and slammed her head into Sakura's stomach before spinning behind her and slamming her knee at sakura's waist and extending her in the air. Seeing this move naruto smiled. _"She finally mastered this combo hunh? Amazing."_ Naruto grinned.

Ino put chakra into her feet so she could use the combo and jumped high enough to be ahead of her. She swung her leg up.

"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!" and she slammed it down making Sakura crash to the ground forming a crater. "Whoa when did Ino learn that?" Shikamaru asked out loud.

Still high in the air Ino readied her fist and increased her fall. "EAGLE STRIKE!" Ino crashed her fist down on to Sakura's stomach making her cough up blood and form another crater. Ino leaped off of Sakura and collapsed on the ground.

"There I …" Ino couldn't finish when She saw Sakura stand up. "Nice try pig, but you failed." Sakura smirked half beaten. _"I can't move."_ Ino thought. Sakura ran at the girl and was hitting her constantly. On the last hit she sent Ino flying back. But something flew off her neck towards Sakura.

"Jewelry Ino? How sweet." Sakura was about to crush it when she was knocked back with a fist. "DON'T YOU DARE STOMP ON THIS LOCKET AGAIN!" Ino growled. Ino picked up the gold heart shaped locket and held it in her hands.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Sakura wiped her mouth. This time Ino really wanted to kill her with her glare. "You forgot… YOU FORGOT ABOUT THIS NECKLACE?" Ino yelled in fury. Ino pulled out a kunai and cut her hair. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Ino yelled throwing it to the ground letting the hair scatter.

"This ends now I'm gonna make you say I give up!" Ino said forming her hands in a square. "That jutsu? Ha you only got one shot and one shot only!" Sakura smirked. "Whatever Mind transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled slumping to the ground after that Sakura moved out the way. "You lose Ino." "Not really forehead." Ino smirked.

"What?" Sakura tried to move again but couldn't.

"I used my hair as a chakra medium letting it trap you. Now Mind Transfer jutsu!" Ino yelled before really slumping down. Sakura just stood their in a daze.

_**Sakura's Mind**_

"Alright I'm inside." Ino smiled she turned around to see Sakura trying to pick open a lock on a door. "Sakura? How did you…" Sakura turned to Ino and smiled. "Ino you're here! C'mon help me get this lock opened." Sakura smiled. "Why?" Ino asked confused.

"So that baka can remember what she did to Naruto. I totally agree with you Ino. But Sakura needs to remember. Before Naruto went for training he put a genjutsu on Sakura and hasn't unlocked it since. But she needs to remember, so me and you can chew her out. So will you help?" Inner Sakura asked. Ino nodded walking to the door. She dug in her pocket and didn't feel the locket instead she pulled out a key.

"What the? Where's the locket?" Ino asked looking around frantically. "Ino calm down the locket must be the key to unlock the memory. Let's just open it. It'll be awhile when she remembers but if you can tell her what happened she will remember." Inner Sakura informed.

Ino put the key in the hole and the lock unlocked. Inner Sakura pulled of the lock and opened the door. Ino stepped inside and saw Sakura in her white dress she wore before her birthday and Naruto walking up to her.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Sakura frowned.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sakura said bored. Ino looked and saw herself sitting at the table watching. "Umm I got you…" Naruto was interrupted when the guy who was Shikamaru bumped into him making Naruto spill Sakura's juice on her.

Naruto dropped his present on the ground and Ino ran to go pick it up so it wouldn't get damaged but it fazed right through her hand.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS!" Sakura yelled. Naruto shook his head from his daze and was about to pick up the locket when a foot smashed on it.

"Sakura-chan look at what you did." Naruto whispered. Ino looked at the blonde's eyes and could see he was already on the verge of tears. Ino just looked at the memory naruto while Sakura ranted on him.

She was starting to cry and wanted to hold the boy to stop his sadness. But she was getting pulled away from the memory till she was in her own body.

"There now you're out." Sakura panted. Ino stood up with her eyes closed. "What's wrong pig? Speechless?" Sakura mocked.

"Sakura me and you one more time. Let's end this." Ino whispered.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura got into a fighting position, so did Ino. They both charged at the same time. "SAKURA!" "INO!" the two got closer and bashed each others heads at the same time.

They both fell with a thud.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto called before leaping to Ino who was knocked unconscious. Sakura was barely conscious enough to see Naruto rush to Ino's side instead of her and let a single tear tread down her face. Naruto picked Ino up bridal style before leaping back to the ledge.

Kakashi leaped next to Sakura and jumped back with her back to the ledge. "Since both of them have been knocked unconscious I declare that no one goes to the finals. Now the next match…" for the next match was Shikamaru's against kin but for now Naruto wasn't paying attention. Ino was waking up when she opened her eyes she saw Naruto.

"Hey Ino-chan. How was your nap?" Naruto smiled kneeling beside her. "No, my head hurts. Wait the necklace! Where's the necklace?" Ino asked looking around. "This Necklace?" Naruto held up the banged up locket.

"Listen Ino-chan, I'm gonna get you your own necklace, just for you." Naruto smiled. "Okay but for now can I keep this one?" Ino asked. "Why? It's all banged up." Naruto looked at it and back at her confused. "Yes but it reminds me of the heart I have to fix. Yours." Ino smiled.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore he leaned in and kissed Ino softly but firm. At first Ino was shocked but deepened the kiss. Sakura woke up in time to see them lock lips, and she was sad she didn't know why but she was sad. Naruto pulled away for breath.

"I'm proud of you Ino. I didn't think you would learn the eagle strike so suddenly. Especially since you didn't have the special training." Naruto grinned. Ino smiled before pulling him into another kiss. Ino calmed her heart down after that and looked at Sakura who was facing the arena. Ino clearly saw a tear fall down her face.

"Naru-kun, help me up." Naruto helped his new girlfriend up still holding her hand. "Sakura, c'mon we need to talk." Ino grabbed sakura's hand and let go of Naruto's and walked far away from ear shot and mind reading.

"Sakura wha…" "Why Ino? I thought you hated Naruto, and then you kiss him?" Sakura cried. "Sakura there's a reason why naruto is being so cold to you. Do you know why?" Ino asked. Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded no. "Sakura what do you remember at your birthday party?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at her confused. "I remember some things but not everything." Sakura said. "Well do you remember Naruto their?" Ino asked. Sakura thought long and hard. "No I can't remember. Ino does this have anything to do why naruto so cold to me? And different?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes Sakura, he came to your party with the most beautiful gift ready to give to you and you crushed his heart and his gift." Ino said pulling out the necklace. "This is the aftermath of what you did to his gift." Ino gave her the necklace. Sakura held it with the utmost care she opened the locket and saw the picture of team 7. She looked at the door of the locket and cried.

'To Sakura-chan the one I love the most' she closed her eyes and remembered everything that happened at her party. She shot her eyes open to see a somber Ino. "Well?" Ino asked. "I have to apologize I have to get my Naruto back. I don't know what came over me. Please Ino I have too, help me." Sakura begged.

"What you did Sakura was terrible, I think it's too late but I want him to be happy. So I will do anything I can. I think you two would be great together. Just wait for him okay. But first you have to apologize, not now but soon very soon." Ino reassured.

"The 6th match is: Naruto Uzumaki versus Rock Lee." Hayate informed. "YOSH! I WILL FINALLY GET TO FIGHT NARUTO! LET'S GO MY RIVAL!" Lee jumped of the ledge and waited for Naruto. Ino ran to naruto while Sakura was behind walking.

"_Naruto-kun I'm so sorry but how am I gonna tell you?"_ Naruto heard Sakura's thought. "Good luck Naruto-kun." Ino kissed him and he kissed back before looking at Sakura and jumping off. "Dope! You forgot your sword!" Sasuke called. "I don't need it. This should be a fair match." Naruto grinned at lee.

"I so happy I get to fight you from now on like guy sensei, You Naruto Uzumaki are my eternal rival." Lee did the nice guy pose. "Heh I wouldn't have it any other way, Lee." Naruto smiled crouching on all fours.

"_From what I've seen with his battle with Sasuke he is fast and only uses taijutsu. So let's see how he is against fox style? But I have to keep it simple and not reveal all my tricks. People are watching and taking notes." _Naruto thought still having the smile on his face. Lee got in to his position too.

"Alright…BEGIN!"

**YOSH! That chapter was the longest and this is only part one. Now I have put Naruto and Ino together will that change? I don't know? You'll have to read to find out. We know of Tsubasa and Daisuke's strength! And about the matches I didn't really get the matches right. Here is the people who have to fight and need to fight.**

**1-Tsubasa vs. Shino= Tsubasa**

**2-Shiro vs. Zaku=Shiro**

**3-Daisuke vs. kankuro=Daisuke**

**4-Ino vs. Sakura=tie**

**5-Shikamaru vs. Kin=Shikamaru**

**6-Naruto vs. Lee=?**

**7-Gaara vs. Kluke=?**

**8-Temari vs. TenTen=Temari**

**9- Neji vs. Hinata=Neji**

**10-Sasuke vs. Zeke=?**

**11-Dosu vs. Choji=Dosu**

**12- Riku vs. Kiba=?**

**Alright never mind I got the right set of matches! All the other people that are there are gone it doesn't matter so don't worry about the other matches. NOW READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	12. Preliminaries part 2

**Okay so I've been getting some questions about is this a Naruto and Sakura story or Naruto and Ino. Ya see the deal is at first Ino was just supposed to Comfort Naruto from his heartbreak. But my imagination went wild and I made Naruto kiss Ino. This is still a Naruto and Sakura story but I wanna know if you guys want to have a Naru/Saku/Ino story or just Naru/Saku?**

**My decision is already made but I wanna hear your guys is thought about it. PM ME! Don't tell me in reviews.**

**And I will mention Hinata here and there but she won't be part of the harem or will she? No seriously she won't I don't like Hinata. The only Naru/Hina story was a mother's love and that was really good. But other than that I will not! Shall not! Cannot! Put Naruto and Hinata together In ANY of my stories. And that's final.**

**Now I got also got some reviews about the chunnin fights. Honestly this was supposed to happen its all part of the story. But! I will be nice and hear you guys is thoughts on who will fight who in the finals. At the end of the chapter I will list the names of the finalists and you guys PM me on who should fight who. Now I will got to the reviews since I answered the reviewers questions about Naru/Saku I will skip them.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Animaman- Yes Naruto did it wrong. Oh Hinata will snap but she wasn't at Sakura's party so she didn't know what happened or why Naruto looks different. Done to death? Not really I just shaped them into what I thought would be good.**

**Also I didn't goof about the curse mark. Anko thought Sasuke was bitten but he wasn't. And Sandaime said he didn't sense any evil chakra coming from him. But Anko has to check about the curse mark.**

**FallenBleedingAngel- Well Now your about to find out! READ ON!**

**Annabell23-NO PROBLEM! I'm glad to help. Naruto and Ino weren't dating but they were close till Naruto couldn't help himself. My story is amazing! THANK YOU! I was beginning to doubt it but NOW I KNOW THAT IT IS NOT TRUE!**

**I heard about the movie! And I hope it isn't a bust. The last movie I saw that was based of a book was all wrong! It pissed me off so I killed my popcorn by crushing it! MWHAHAHAAHA THE SALTY GOODNESS! AHEM! Sorry.**

**Suave Jiraiya- Okay let me elaborate. Ino does love Naruto, But she also knows that Naruto loves Sakura so by helping Sakura get with Naruto she's making Naruto happy even at the cost of losing him. That's how much she loves him. And don't forget Ino hasn't been any better than Sakura hurting Naruto. There I hope I made things a little clearer.**

**Blackandwhiteangel- You do hunh? Well tell me what you think should happen. Now you don't have to wait ANYMORE!**

**ALRIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Chapter 12: Preliminaries part 2**

Down in the arena stood Naruto Uzumaki facing Rock lee.

Hayate just called the match to start. Everyone who was watching the match was on edge especially Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake.

"Lets see which one is better Kakashi." Guy smirked. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked which put Guy in agony. "_**Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude make me so…AHHHH!**_" Guy ranted in his head pulling his hair out.

"OH COME ON NARUTO! DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Shiro yelled hanging over the edge of the rail. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" His red headed teammate bonked him on the head. "Shiro, Kluke enough. Look their starting." Their light blue headed sensei pointed opening his eyes revealing them to be golden. "Riku, don't you want to see the match?" Kluke asked her teammate who was leaning on the wall behind his sensei.

**(Imagine Riku from kingdom hearts.)**

"Hn. Naruto will win. Can't you feel his chakra? I know sensei feels it." Riku pointed out. Shiro turned from his teammate and gazed at Naruto. "Yes he's moving. GOOD LUCK NARUTO!" Shiro cheered.

Naruto used the cheering as a starting point and rushed at Lee with a punch ready for his gut. Lee saw this coming and maneuvered out the way and swung his leg up at Naruto's head. Naruto grabbed it and twisted Lee around but lee used this chance to counter and gave a few jabs to Naruto's chest while in mid air and flipped back a few feet away. Naruto quickly recovered and rushed at him in a blink of an eye and socked Lee's face making lee fly back.

"H-How did Naruto do that? Kakashi what did you teach him?" Guy stammered. Kakashi frowned. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kakashi whispered. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. _"Looks like he has his memory back." _He thought returning back to Naruto.

"That was Amazing speed. But it won't happen again!" Lee charged at Naruto faster than the last time. Lee finally caught up to Naruto and Started giving naruto a barrage of fists. Naruto blocked every one of them at the same speed as Lee. Before Lee gave his last punch naruto swung his leg forward and kicked lee up.

Naruto jumped to lee and gave him a barrage of his fists to lee's chests the knocking him down with a kick. Lee fell to the ground but quickly recovered and jumped to the giants hand's fingers.

"_Naruto is really good. His taijutsu is excellent. But I have to not…" _"Lee take them off!" Guy ordered. Lee looked at his sensei with confusion followed by Naruto. "But Guy sensei! You said I can only take them of to protect my precious people!" Lee replied. "I know what I said but this is an exception!" Guy gave the nice guy pose. Lee started giggling like a little School girl. "YOSH GUY SENSEI!" Lee sat down and pulled out two weights from his orange leg warmers. The weights said guts.

"_Ha what are weights_ gonna_ do_?" Temari smirked. "_Are those what I think they are? OH…"_ Naruto's thought was interrupted when Lee dropped the weights and a big BOOM followed after, making everyone except Gaara's eyes pop out. "NOW GO LEE!" Guy commanded. "YOSH!" Lee Saluted before disappearing.

Naruto didn't have time to block when a fist assaulted his face but before he could fly back he was awarded a kick to his back then next thing he knew he was being pummeled everywhere.

"Guy you didn't." Kakashi said and guy grinned. "Now your student has no chance of winning. Lee is the fastest genin in the leaf." Guy praised. "_**Kit get the hell out of here!"**_ Kyuubi growled.

Naruto did quick hand signs and yelled. "Wind style: Wind Barrier!" In a quick burst of wind Lee appeared and was knocked down. "Man Lee, you almost had me there good job! You have my respect!" Naruto grinned. "DOPE RELEASE THE DAMN SEAL ALREADY!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto turned to Sasuke and nodded. "Alright Lee, Now since we are both done warming up, KAI!" Naruto yelled orange lines started sprouting over Naruto's body which worried the leaf jonin. "Lord Hokage is it Kyuubi?" Anko asked. "No, Naruto and Sasuke told me about this." Sandaime shook his head.

The orange lines faded quickly and Naruto stretched. "Alright Lee ready?" Naruto smiled. Lee smiled back. "I can't wait." Lee smiled getting in position. They both smirked before disappearing in a yellow and green flash.

"Where did they go?" Ino asked. "I don't know they just disappeared." Kakashi said looking around. Kakashi looked over to guy whose eyes were darting back and forth around the arena, Sasuke doing the same. "Guy can you see them?" Sasuke asked which Shocked Guy. "Can you?" Guy asked. "Yup. So can the waterfall sensei and gaara, also the rain ninja." Sasuke pointed out. Ino looked around to see the said people's eyes looking around the arena and then the air.

Sakura was about to say something when a huge gust of wind blew almost everyone back, Then on the arena floor was Naruto and Lee with bruises and torn clothes staring at each other.

"Good job Lee you can keep up. But lets go a little slow only a handful of people can see us okay?" Naruto said. "Yeah sure." Lee nodded. Suddenly without hand signs their were a total of 11 Naruto's. "What are you planning, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered narrowing his eyes at the blonde kitsune. "You all know what to do so lets do it!"

Naruto charged at lee in a blur letting the clones get in position. Naruto appeared in front of lee and ducked grabbing his leg swinging the unsuspected lee in the air one Naruto jumped from his spot and attacked lee with a 3 hit combo finishing it with a kick to lee's chin launching him higher into the air. The same naruto landed next to a fellow clone and threw the clone at the real naruto who grabbed the clone's arm and swung him at lee. Lee was still in pain from the clone and didn't anticipate another barrage of fists to his solar plexus and another kick to the chin making lee go higher.

The real naruto finally made it to the ground and made a ladder with the clones launching naruto up towards lee. "Fox Style: Kitsune barrage!" Naruto yelled appearing behind lee and swung his right arm at his chest with force then flipping to the side and kicked his waist Naruto finally blurred in front of Lee and barraged his fists into lee's body. After he was done Naruto grabbed lee's leg and was plummeting back to the floor head on. When Naruto felt he was in position he brought lee over head and slammed him into the ground earning him a scream of pain and cough of blood from lee. Naruto got up and stepped away from his opponent out of breath and looking over his handy work. Lee was in a big crater with lots of cracks and dust.

Hayate checked on lee and his pulse. "Rock Lee is knocked out so the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate declared. The medics came to get lee when Naruto stopped him. "What are you doing this boy needs medical attention!" the medic shouted. "Shut up! I got him." Naruto walked over to lee and kneeled next to him. Naruto placed his hand on lee's chest and closed his eyes in concentration. A red aura was surrounded Naruto then transferred to his hand. Another red aura surrounded lee and Naruto and Lee's injuries slowly disappeared. Lee slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto concentrating. _"My body, it doesn't hurt anymore? What's going on?"_ Lee wondered. The red aura faded away from the two boys and Naruto opened his eyes at first they were red and slitted but they quickly turned blue.

"Hey bushy brows! How do you feel? Great hunh?" Naruto smiled. Lee started getting up and looked at the damage they did and the crater they created. "I lost hunh?" Lee asked. Naruto nodded. "But you put up a great fight! I haven't fought like that since I fought Sasuke. Worthy of being my eternal rival." Naruto smiled. "Yosh! Come one lets get back to the others!" Lee smiled. The two boys blurred back to the audience. Before Naruto could speak he was bombarded by Ino with a hug. "Great job Naruto-kun!" Ino smiled kissing his cheek. "Thanks Ino-chan." Naruto smiled back. Everyone turned their attention to the screen. Gaara appeared at the arena floor in a whirl of sand.

"The Next match is: Gaara no Subaku Vs Kluke Uzumaki." Hayate called. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes popped out their heads hearing Kluke's last name.

"YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI?" Naruto pointed at Kluke. Kluke was confused then she remembered Naruto's last name. "YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI TOO?" She pointed at Naruto.

"I THOUGHT I WAS THE LAST ONE!" The yelled at the same time. "Hurry up; I don't have time to mess around." Gaara growled which sent shivers through Akamaru's spine.

"OH SHUT UP THIS IS THE FIRST TIME KLUKE FOUND A FAMILY MEMBER SO SHUT IT ASSHOLE!" Shiro cursed standing up for his crush. "Thanks Shiro." Kluke smiled and kissed his cheek before leaping off the ledge. Shiro was blushing like crazy before he passed out from blood loss.

Kluke was facing a bored looking Gaara. "I have a bad feeling." Sasuke said Naruto nodded. Silently Sasuke removed his seal. Purple lines sprouted over his body like Naruto's did. "Let the seventh match…Begin!" Hayate ordered.

Gaara's cork popped out of his gourd and sand started creeping out of it. Kluke vanished and tried hitting Gaara's face but the sand blocked it. Kluke then spun around with a kick trying to kick gaara but the sand kept blocking. Kluke leaped back. "Damn what's with the sand? Alright fine!" Kluke jumped up in the air and formed something in her hand. "What is that?" Naruto wondered. "OH YEAH DO IT KLUKE!" Shiro jumped up and cheered.

In the palm of her hand water was forming and becoming dense. "I learned this from my uncle! Water Style: Rasengan!" Kluke dropped to the ground and charged at gaara who wasn't even fazed from the jutsu. Kluke vanished in a red blur and appeared in front of Gaara who was shocked. "Take this!" Kluke plunged the water sphere in Gaara's chest and gaara went flying the sand close behind. Kluke immediately started casting hand signs. "Water style: Water Fang Bullet!" Kluke spit out a giant ball of water that collided with Gaara. In the audience Kankuro and Temari stood dumbstruck. "How could that twerp harm gaara?" Kankuro wondered. "I don't know. But…" Temari didn't finish, she didn't want too.

Kluke wondered if she won but hayate didn't declare the winner he was staring in the direction she sent gaara. _"I have to make more water! I'm only good for two more Rasengan's then I'm out of chakra."_ Kluke started forming water around her hands and charged to where Gaara was. Once she reached her destination she jumped in the air. "Water style: Akur!" Kluke swung her hands in a crescent slash and a Water crescent shape crashed against Gaara.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gaara yelled the sand flew towards Kluke who landed on the floor. The sand grappled around Kluke and surrounded her body and it was crushing her. "AHHHH! I GIVE AHHH I GIVE UP!" Kluke screamed in pain. "Kluke forfeits! Gaara you won the match stop!" Hayate ordered. But gaara didn't stop he was getting an evil grin on his face. Kluke screamed in even more pain bones starting to crack.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to make their move when Gaara was decked in the face and flew back the sand releasing from Kluke who was about to fall but was caught by her sensei. Gaara opened his eyes and saw a boy with spiky white hair land on him straddling him. "YOU BASTARD!" Shiro yelled and punched Gaara's face over and over till hayate grasped his shoulder telling him to stop. Shiro looked over to hayate and hayate saw Shiro's eyes yellow and the white part (**Don't know what's it called)** Black. "That's enough, Shiro if you hit him one more time you will be disqualified from the finals." Hayate warned. Shiro got up from Gaara before Glaring at him then ran off to check on Kluke. Gaara got up and his sand retreated back in his gourd. Before going back to the audience Gaara wanted to see who was the first person that hit him and got his answer. Riku was standing over Kluke next to Shiro, Riku caught Gaara's gaze and smirked before turning back. Shiro looked at gaara and sent off a massive killer intent which froze rookie 9 besides the Kyuubi duo. "You hurt her again and you won't be able to remind yourself why you're alive." Shiro growled before turning to Kluke who opened her eyes and looked at Shiro. "Shiro? Riku?" She asked in a raspy voice. Naruto appeared next to Kluke and put his hand on her chest giving her the same treatment as lee. After Naruto started panting. "Man that's a lot of chakra." Naruto grumbled looking into Kluke's dark blue eyes.

"Here's a warning next time you or your siblings try something like that again, Shukaku will be the least of your worries." The waterfall sensei warned sending of a little killer intent to get his point across. Gaara was shocked at what he said. Before the sensei turned away back to his students gaara asked "Who are you?" Gaara wondered. "My name is Toshiro Katsune." Toshiro answered. Everyone returned back to the ledge and Naruto and Kluke sat together, but before naruto could speak Hayate called the next match. "Temari no Subaku Vs TenTen." Hayate informed.

"So anyway… Umm…" "How did you come here? I thought all the Uzumaki's died when Kushina-chan died." Kluke said. "Wait Kushina? Who's Kushina?" Naruto asked feeling uneasy.

"She was an Uzumaki, She moved here a long time ago. She was my aunt. She married someone in this village and he became my uncle. Once the Uzumaki's village the village of whirlpools was destroyed my mother and father moved to the waterfall village. My aunt and uncle would sometimes visit and ask if they wanted to come to the leaf but they said no. The last time auntie Kushina came to visit me my father told me she was having a baby I was 1 at the time. After that we never heard from auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato again." Kluke explained sadly having a vague memory of her aunt who had long red hair and dark blue eyes like her.

"Was she part of your father's side or your mom's?" Naruto asked. "My mom's, they were twins. Sometimes when I looked at my mother I saw my aunt." Kluke gave a small smile. "Wait when?" Naruto asked. "My mother died 3 years ago. Some foreign ninjas set our house on fire at the dead of night. Me and dad barely got out. The only reason I'm alive is because of mom. She pushed got me out before the house blew up. My father died shortly after. He was a ninja and mom's death hit him pretty hard so he couldn't focus on the mission and he was killed. I live with Sensei but sometimes it gets lonely. In fact even though Shiro comes to see me I always feel alone." Kluke buried her head in her knees.

"Was your sensei close too your parents?" Naruto asked feeling a bit sad. "Yeah, he was close to my mom. He trained under her. The Katsune's are a treasured clan to waterfall. They posses a powerful kekkai genkai that rival's the Uchiha's sharingan. Each Katsune are born with a special tattoo. The more tattoos' they get the more chakra they can hold. The tattoos are stars, like Shiro's." Kluke pointed to the star on the back of Shiro's neck it was white. "Shiro and Sensei are special. Their powers out rival the others. People in his clan call him white star. 1 because of his white hair and 2 because of the white star. Shiro has a total of 4 tattoo's one on his neck, one on each shoulder and last on his heart. Sensei is called Black star because he has a black star on the left side of his back. I don't know how many stars sensei but the way he fights is amazing he is considered a genius. He made chunnin at the age of 10 and jonin at 13. Right now he's 19. Mother was so proud of him, she saw him as a son and I see him as a big brother." Kluke smiled.

"Kluke you said you used the Rasengan and your uncle taught you. If I'm not mistaken our 4th hokage learned the Rasengan and died a long time ago. How was he able to teach you the Rasengan?" Naruto asked. "Well this man taught it to me a year ago. He was a traveler and a pervert. But he accidentally told me about my uncle about how he created the Rasengan. He didn't say anything much else so I didn't know he was the Yondaime. So I just say my uncle taught me the jutsu." Kluke shrugged. "This man what was his name?" Naruto wondered. "I called pervy hermit or pervy sage but his name was Jiraiya. He kept going on how he was one of the 3 legendary Sanin I said that was a load of crap. There was no way someone like that could be a Sanin." Kluke mocked.

"The Winner is Temari." Hayate declared. Naruto and Kluke stood up to see a beat up TenTen on Temari's fan, weapons everywhere.

"Heh what a weakling." Temari smirked throwing TenTen at a wall but was caught by Lee. "You have no respect for your opponents what kind of person are you?" Lee growled putting TenTen down. "The kind that doesn't care. She was weak anyway." Temari smirked. "I will not let you bad mouth TENTEN!" Lee charged at temari who was ready when he was stopped. "Calm down lee, you saved TenTen so don't worry about her, Kay?" Naruto smiled. Reluctantly Lee obliged before taking TenTen to the medics then appearing with Naruto who was with Kluke.

"Now the next match is: Neji hyuuga Vs Hinata hyuuga." Hayate announced. "Hinata give up the match your not as nearly as strong as Neji he'll kill you! Please Hinata." Kiba pleaded. "No, I must be strong, like Naruto-kun." Hinata shook her head and walked down the stairs to the arena where Neji was already.

"Lady Hinata, please give up the match. You're not cut out to be a shinobi, please withdraw." Neji insisted. "You're all sweetness and light a peace maker not a trouble maker. Your easily led, not a leader. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start hasn't it?" Neji stated. "No your wrong I really wanted to change that about myself so of my volition I…" Hinata trailed off. "Lady Hinata you're the sheltered little baby of the leaf village aren't you? A leopard doesn't change its spots. A failure always fails and a weak personality won't become strong." Neji stated. _"What? This guy is going down the wrong path."_ Naruto growled inwardly. "It is unchangeable as the fact, that I'm a cadet branch member and you're a member of the main family." Neji narrowed his eyes. Sasuke looked over to naruto and saw his red chakra rising but something was odd. Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw that Naruto was in fox mode.

Hinata head cast down and she slowly raised her hand. "I…I…" "HINATA DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP THIS ASSHOLE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT NOW KICK HIS SORRY ASS!" Naruto yelled in fox mode his killer intent rising fast. Neji turned his head at Naruto and glared but what naruto did scared Neji. Naruto caught the glare and his rinnegan activated with his fox mode. Naruto's whiskers were growing bolder and darker, his canine teeth getting sharper. Naruto sent all of his killer intent towards Neji and Neji succumbed to the pressure and fell on one knee panting. "Naruto calm down, don't attract attention." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto glanced around and saw Gaara, The rain ninja, the sound sensei and the hokage's eyes on him. "I can't…this power it's…good I need to kill something. And that something is that hyuuga. I hate him." Naruto growled. "Sensei told us not to get angry, so calm down or I knock you out. Choose one." Sasuke warned.

"Alright Hinata are you giving in?" hayate asked. "I…No." Hinata put her hand down which calmed Naruto down a little bit.

"Alright begin!"

(**As you know I am too lazy to write the fight, so you guys know what happened so read that or watch it. I will skip to the end of the fight.)**

Neji was about to strike Hinata once more after he was already declared the winner. Hayate couldn't get to him in time when Neji was about to make contact he was hit into the air and tumbled to the ground.

"You won the match! So WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled before collapsing. "Hinata!" Naruto rushed to Hinata. The medics put her on the stretcher before they took off Hinata called naruto over. "Thank you naruto-kun. You gave me the courage to not give up. I…I lo…" Hinata passed out and the medics rushed to the hospital. "Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"Hey you, loser." Naruto turned to see Neji talking to him. "A couple words of advice. A true shinobi would have to much class cheering during a serious match. And one more thing. Once a failure always a failure there's no changing that." Neji smirked. Naruto only heard the last part and it pissed him off. But he saw the blood and wiped his hand over and clenched his fist facing it at Neji.

"Well guess what, I…Don't…Care. There's no changing that, bitch. Oh one more thing. I vow to win." Naruto smirked before walking off leaving a stunned Neji. 

"Okay the next match is: Sasuke Uchiha Vs Zeke Kurotuchi." Hayate informed the two boys jumped of the ledge, facing each other.

(**Once again too lazy to explain Zeke's look, so I'm just gonna tell you Zeke Asakura oh I almost forgot well I did forget. Tsubasa looks like the Tsubasa in beyblade metal fusion.)**

"I see so you're Sasuke? This will be fun." Zeke smirked.

"Hn. Well let's see how good you are." Sasuke replied.

"Alright begin!" Hayate ordered.

Right off the bat Zeke started doing hand signs. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" Zeke released a fire from his mouth Sasuke jumped in the air and cast the same jutsu which Zeke dodged by appearing behind Sasuke. "Wind Style: air bullet!" Zeke blew out a giant gust of wind that Sasuke was hit by crashing into a wall. Sasuke vanished in a poof of smoke. "Fire Style: Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke yelled in the air blowing out a fire dragon. "Hn." Zeke simply dodged out the way before appearing next to Sasuke and nearly punched his face but Sasuke blocked it with is hand and kneed Zeke's stomach before grabbing Zeke's arm and swinging him over his head. Zeke crashed to the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Fire Style: Ring of fire!" Zeke placed his hands in a circle and a fire ring shot from the circle getting bigger and bigger. Sasuke easily dodged it by jumping through but by the time he did Zeke was already done making new hand signs. "Wind style: divine wind!" big tornado's circled around Sasuke and the ring of fire and the wind merged with the fire creating a fire tornado with Sasuke in it. Zeke clasped his hands together which closed the top of the tornado making Sasuke scream. Zeke smiled and expected a yell from Naruto or being declared the winner but nothing came. Zeke looked around and Saw everyone gone. Zeke looked up to the ceiling and Saw a giant pair of red eyes with 3 tomo's. "Genjutsu. Damn Sharingan." Before Zeke could cancel it he felt a burning sensation and looked to see himself burning up from his feet the flame was at his hips. Zeke looked forward and saw Sasuke perfectly fine without a scratch, staring at him with his sharingan activated. "You lose." Sasuke stated and the flame was up to his chest till it burned his heart and Zeke screamed in pain.

Everybody was just watching. The match began and everybody saw Sasuke activate his sharingan and had a stare off with Zeke. Naruto smirked. "Teme's already won. 1…2…3…" "AHHHHHHH!" Zeke screamed and fell over. Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal. "You haven't had experience with the sharingan." Sasuke started to walk off. "Winner, Sasuke." Hayate coughed.

"Heh so which one did you use?" Naruto asked. "Inner flame." Sasuke replied bored. Kakashi stared at Sasuke in awe. _"Has he already mastered the sharingan?"_ Kakashi thought. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and gave him a nod saying yes, then turned to observe the next match.

"The next match: Choji Akamichi Vs Dosu." Hayate called.

Choji raised his hand. "I give up!" Choji said. "Choji why?" Ino asked. "Because I'm out of chakra without food and in Shikamaru words this is way to troublesome. I just stayed so I can see the fights." Choji explained. Shikamaru patted him on the back. "Good choice." Shikamaru praised.

"Well then the next match is: Riku Kagame Vs Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate stated. Before Riku walked off Shiro gave him a big smile. "Go get em teme!" Shiro grinned. "Hn. Whatever dope." Riku smirked. "Good luck Riku-kun." Kluke smiled. Riku nodded walking off with a small smile.

"Alright Akamaru let's do this!" Kiba cheered standing in front of Riku who had his hands in his pockets. "Let the match begin!" hayate coughed. "Ninja art: beast…" Kiba didn't finish when he flew back to the wall with a bruise on his cheek. Kiba looked up to see Riku with one raised hand.

"Hn. Ninja art: Reis." Riku put his hand in front of him and Kiba fell to the ground and couldn't get up. "Wha…What's going on I can't move." Kiba tried getting up but was forced the ground. "This is a special jutsu in my family. The gravity around you gets heavy and pushes down on you, crushing you slowly. Now if you don't want to be crushed give up." Riku suggested. "No way. Akamaru!" Kiba called Akamaru who came running at Riku but Riku faced his other hand at Akamaru. "Reis." Riku casted and Akamaru was forced down on the floor.

"Well? What are you gonna do?" Riku asked. "Ak-aka-Akamaru!" Kiba groaned in pain. The gravity around them both intensified and they both groaned in pain. "Well?" Riku asked again. Kiba smirked; his reward was Akamaru whining in pain from Riku increasing the gravity. "The only person who has survived this without being in the hospital for a weak was my dope of a teammate Shiro, even then he escaped with not working for two days. I wonder how you dog can take before dying." Riku wondered and increased the gravity on Akamaru who whimpered even more before giving a yelp.

"AKAMARU! FINE! I GIVE UP NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kiba ordered. Riku released the jutsu and picked up Akamaru examining him. "What are you doing?" Kiba panted not able to get up. "I'm healing him. You were being to stubborn 30 more seconds and he would have died." Riku informed. Riku set him down and a green aura surrounded his hands, he placed them over Akamaru before they became purple. Akamaru whimpered before getting up wagging its tail and licked Riku's face in thanks. Riku smiled and walked over to Kiba and gave him the same treatment.

Kiba was healed and looked at Akamaru who jumped at Riku tail still wagging.

"Riku is the winner. Can all the finalist come down please?" Hayate called and all the finalist went down as Kiba went down. Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other, Shikamaru next to Neji. Daisuke and Tsubasa stood next to each other and Gaara and temari did the same, also copied by Riku and Shiro who was grinning happily hands behind his head. Dosu stood alone. They all faced the hokage and Hayate.

"Congratulations, you all move on to the next exam. For preparation and so you can rest and train the exam will be in one month. In this time you can do as you wish, our guests and their teams can stay here courtesy of the hokage. My advisors will lead you to where you'll be staying. Hayate." Sandaime gave Hayate the floor. "Okay we have a total of 11 finalists, so you will know who you are fighting 2 days before the Finals. You all did excellent. Now go rest and enjoy yourselves and I'll see you all at the finals." Hayate coughed then smiled.

The 3rd hokage turned to the audience. "You are all welcome to attend the finals. Buy your tickets soon guarantee they will be sold out soon. You are all dismissed." Sandaime smiled. Shiro walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto let's go get that Ramen!" Shiro smiled. "Yeah, hold on Okay?" Shiro nodded going over to his sensei who was smiling. Naruto leaped over to his friends Sasuke joined a second later. "Hey guys, I'm going to go have ramen with Shiro anyone want to come?" Naruto Grinned and that made everyone feel a little better Knowing there was still a piece of the old Naruto their. "Of Course Naru-kun I'll come." Ino latched on his arm. "I'm coming too!" Lee smiled. "I guess I'll come." Kluke smiled. "Teme?" Naruto asked. "No I want Sasuke to come with me. We will be training I want to teach him a new jutsu." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him. _**"Sasuke come to Naruto's place tomorrow morning we are going to have a new member. Understood?"**_ Kyuubi ordered. _"Yes Lord Kyuubi._ Alright I'll see you later dope. You too, Ino." Sasuke smirked and walked off with Kakashi. Naruto was about to walk off when he missed someone. "You're welcome to come too, Sakura." Naruto smiled. Sakura was shocked at what she heard. "Okay." Sakura walked next to Ino. "Shiro come on!" Naruto called Shiro grinned and ran to the group.

They walked out the building on their way to Ichiraku.

"RAMEN!"

**Alright! So here are the winners. By the way don't count Dosu because he dies by gaara before the exam.**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**Daisuke**

**Tsubasa**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Shiro**

**Riku**

**So those are the finalist like I said chose who you think will be a good fight and the next chapter I will post the battles. PM me about the battles and leave the review a review. Don't forget to also PM me about Naru/Saku, or Naru/Saku/Ino**

**So PM OR I KILL YOU!**


	13. A Harem

**Alright I got the results of the couple! So…**

**Naru/Saku/Ino has: 10 votes!**

**Naru/Saku has: 3 votes.**

**Naru/Ino has: 4 votes**

**Well it's not settled yet but I personally think Naru/Saku/Ino will win. Alright Time for shout outs!**

**Gold Testament: I agree. But hopefully for them they voted for that couple.**

**Ultranx- don't worry I will!**

**FallenBleedingAngel- I'm happy you're happy about the story. I agree I hate Neji sometimes too. The bastard. Well the update is here.**

**SuperNeos2- Maaaayybee. It might now that I think about it.**

**Crazywolf1991- Yosh! I will try to keep that way! LEE WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING!**

**Annabell23- FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES! Hehe yup he has a cousin. And they'll become close, soon very soon. **

**Anonimous- I'm glad you're getting into it. Update is here!**

**Animaman- OF course I'm putting Jiraiya in here. He's a big part of Naruto's training. *Sigh* I won't be bashing Hinata, it's just that I kinda don't like her, well I don't think she's a right match for Naruto unlike Sakura. So I won't be bashing her. I hope you like what I did by throwing in a relative of Naruto's. With her I'm leading it into who his parents are. And that's why I need Jiraiya.**

**Blackandwhiteangel13- Hn. Yeah but she's not off the hook yet. There's a reason this is angst.**

**ALRIGHT! Time for chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: A Harem**

The group of genin enjoyed their time together at Ichiraku. Naruto and Shiro practically had a competition on how much ramen they could eat. They both got up to 10 bowls till Kluke and Ino Stopped the boys. Lee cheered them on for their youthfulness while Sakura just sat quietly and watched Naruto thinking about what to do. Naruto being the mind reader he is heard her thoughts and tried to decide on what he should do. It was late night when the group decided to head home on the way they walked through the streets.

Ino and Sakura noticed all the angry and cold stares the villagers gave Naruto. Naruto really didn't care about the stares till someone bumped into Sakura.

"Hey watch it Fox bitch!" the villager before the villager can spit on her he couldn't breathe and looked into the eyes of death.

"Watch your mouth, you cunt. Sakura-chan has done nothing to you. You try something like that again and I won't hesitate killing you." Naruto grinned evilly. "Naruto put him down." Ino called. Naruto dropped the man who ran off screaming demon. Naruto smirked before continuing his walk. He stopped when he saw the group of people watching him.

"Lee, take Sakura and Ino home. Shiro, Kluke you know where you're staying right?" Naruto asked. They both nodded. "Naruto what are you gonna do?" Lee asked. "I'm going home. If you all stay with me, you'll get hurt. I'll see you guys later. Oh, Lee, Ino, Come over to my place tomorrow morning okay?" Naruto smiled.

They both nodded, and Naruto walked away the stares following his way. Once Naruto was out of view the others left.

Ino convinced Lee to let Sakura come over her house and told him she would see him in the morning. With that Lee walked off.

"So do you know what your gonna do?" Ino asked. "Yeah, it's gonna be hard but the way he protected me earlier makes me think he still has some affection for me." Sakura smiled a little. "Your gonna have to try. I'll see what I can do but, it's all on you." Ino said walking into the house. They both parted ways after an hour and Sakura was walking home thinking about Naruto.

"That was the second time he saved me. Does he still…" Sakura was bumped into someone and saw a huge man who looked drunk, lust in his eyes. "Well hello little girl, tell me what is someone so pretty like you doing out here?" The man flirted. "Hey Janji look isn't that the girl who hangs out with the fox brat?" A skinny man walked up from behind the first who was named Janji.

"Hmm? Yeah this must be his girl she looks familiar. Hey Soku you think we could take her home?" Janji grinned. Sakura started stepping back while the men were inching closer. "Come here YOU!" Janji yelled yanking on Sakura's arm. "Careful you ape. What are you trying to do wake the village?" Soku scolded.

"Whatever. Hey what would happen if we killed her? Wouldn't that just piss the brat off?" Janji laughed. "Yeah, then he won't have no choice lets do it!" Soku smirked pulling out a kunai.

Janji threw Sakura to the ground. She wanted to get up and fight back but she was way too tired. The men came closer till she disappeared in a yellow flash. They both looked behind them to see Sakura in the arms of her hero. "Well isn't the fox brat. What are you doing out here?" Soku smirked. Naruto was different way different and Sakura could tell. She felt the killer intent she felt when Naruto nearly killed her. Although it wasn't at her but at the slime bags. "Hit me." Naruto whispered. Sakura couldn't see his eyes because of his hair. "What?" Janji asked confused. "I'm giving you one chance and one chance only to hit me. So do it. One each." Naruto stated putting Sakura behind him. Soku grinned and hit Naruto who skidded back. Janji was next and sent Naruto tumbling on the ground. Naruto got up and started laughing.

"Now I can have some fun." Naruto smiled licking his lips in a snake like way and that creeped Sakura out knowing only one person who did that. Orochimaru. Naruto whipped his head up and his eyes were slitted red with the rinnegan. Naruto cracked his fingers and his nails grew sharp to claws. "HAHAHA DIE!" Naruto laughed manically charging at the men. Sakura closed her eyes and heard sickening snaps and Blood splattering on the ground.

She opened one eye and saw Naruto's back facing her standing in front of the mess he made. "Fools." Naruto whispered before turning to Sakura. His eyes were back to normal but his killer intent never even withered. "You must be tired, Sakura-chan. Come you can sleep at my house." Naruto said carrying her bridal style and jumped from roof top to roof top. Once Sakura was resting on Naruto's bed Naruto walked into the room done with his shower. Sakura took a peek at his 13 year old yet godly body proving he's been training non stop. After Naruto put on his shirt he walked out of the room and into the living room where the couch was and laid down. Sakura tried to go to sleep but couldn't so she walked into the room where Naruto was and stood in front of his back.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked fully awake. "I want to talk to you." Sakura stuttered. "Talk." Naruto replied. "Okay but can you face me?" Sakura asked. "No. if I do then I won't control myself." Naruto said. "You'll kill me?" Sakura asked a little sad. "The opposite. I just got with Ino, I'm not gonna break her heart like you did mine." Naruto said which brought a surprised look to Sakura's face. "Please Naruto?" Sakura pleaded. "Fine." Naruto turned up right and faced her revealing his dark blue eyes that should be sky blue.

"What is it you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked.

"I wanna say I'm truly sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me. I guess I figured that it wouldn't faze you and you would just forgive me." Sakura said. "But it did faze me. I loved you and you, you just ripped out my heart and Stomped on it. Literally." Naruto frowned. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done and said to you. I'm sorry for every thing. I just, I don't know what I had till I lost it. You were so serious and such a leader. So serious you had Sasuke following your lead. Naruto I want my Naruto back. The Naruto that I love.

I lov…" "Don't say it. Please don't say it. Why should I believe anything you say? Why Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked confused so she did her best to explain. "Because you're the one who paid attention to me. You're the one who encouraged me. You did almost everything for me, yet I treated you like dirt. You loved me when the one I thought I loved didn't! Naruto you've always loved me! And Naruto I realize that I love you too! Did you hear me? I love you Naruto." Sakura cried.

"Those are just words. You don't mean them at all. You have to prove it Sakura." Naruto said standing up. Before Naruto can turn away Sakura saw tears falling and she grabbed him. "I know your hurting Naruto. I know this. Please give me another chance. I'm begging you." Sakura cried. Naruto didn't move, he just held his breath trying to figure out what to do.

"Naruto please. I love you and you love me. Just please." Sakura begged. "Sakura-chan. Please don't cry." Naruto whispered. Sakura looked up at the blonde. "Just please don't cry." Naruto whispered before knocking her out. "Just don't cry."

The next morning Sakura woke up in her room but still wearing the shirt Naruto gave her meaning what she confessed wasn't a dream. She had to get Naruto to confess his love for her, or die trying.

Naruto was leaning against the rail outside his door looking over the village thinking about Sakura and Ino. "She loves me? If she does why do I feel, empty?" Naruto wondered out loud. _**"Because you didn't say it back. You feel like you let her down. Do you love her? Do you forgive her?"**_ Kyuubi questioned. "I don't know. I think I forgive her but I don't know if I love her. This is so confusing. I hate seeing her cry. But deep down I wanted her to suffer, I wanted her to grovel in her sorrow and beg for forgiveness. I…" "Naruto-kun? Your up." Naruto turned to see Ino smiling at him.

"Ino." Naruto whispered. Ino noticed that her boyfriend has been crying and looked like he went through hell. And she could only think of one reason. "You talked to Sakura, didn't you?" Ino said. Naruto turned his gaze away and frowned. "She told me she loved me. But I… I don't know if I love her anymore. I'm happy with you but…" Naruto trailed off. "Naruto, you do love her." Ino smiled. Naruto looked at her confused.

"The fact that your having trouble with this means you love her. You have no choice but too." Ino explained. "But I'm with you! You and Sasuke were the ones who were with me. Don't you care what happens between us?" Naruto asked. "Of course I do, I love you too naruto but Sakura is more important in your life than me." Ino smiled sadly. "You and I both know that's not true. You are important to me now okay?" Naruto hugged her.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Naruto looked to see a smirking Sasuke. "You're early, teme." Naruto smirked back not letting go of Ino's hand. "So who else are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked. "Were waiting for Lee. He asked for him yesterday night. He also wants us to talk about something else that involves us." Naruto informed earning a nod from Sasuke. "Dope, what are you gonna do for training? You know sensei can't teach us everything in one month." Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Hey Ino-chan I'm planning on going to the hot springs today later wanna come?" Naruto smiled. "Umm, I don't know. Why don't you ask Sakura?" Ino smiled which made Naruto frown. "I'll go with you." Naruto cringed when he heard that voice the voice he didn't want to hear. "Hey Sakura." Ino smiled. Naruto walked into his apartment leaving a smirking Sasuke, a confused Ino and a sad Sakura. "Stupid idiot he has girls all over him and he won't even care." Sasuke whispered before realizing what he said.

"Hey girls anyone want to go out with me?" Sasuke asked. They both turned to him. "No." they said simply before walking in the apartment leaving a grinning Sasuke. "_YES YES! I GOT RID OF THEM! NO MORE FAN GIRLS! YAHOO!"_ Sasuke yelled in his head.

Sakura and Ino were looking for Naruto when they stopped in front of his bedroom door. "Sakura, you love him right?" Ino asked. "Yes." Sakura replied. "Then take him. Show him your love. He's been hurt for too long and I don't think I can help him anymore. The person who did the damage needs to heal him. Do it Sakura." Ino smiled sadly. "What about you Ino? You love him don't you? I don't think he'll accept me." Sakura looked at her friend. "Yes, but…" "We both can have him." Sakura said. This made Ino look at her like she was stupid.

"We can do that?" Ino asked. "Yup, it's called a harem. Let's face it, we both fall for the same guy and I'm tired of fighting over them. So we both can have him. Let's go cheer him up." Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and Ino blushed. "_What's this feeling? Why is my stomach feel so light? Is it because…"_ Sakura opened the door and dragged Ino so she couldn't finish her thought.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked looking into the dark room. Ino flipped on the light and saw Naruto leaning against the wall eyes closed. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, I love you. Why can't you see that?" Sakura asked. "Because…" Naruto didn't finish. "You don't have a reason. Naruto you're afraid to get hurt again." Ino stated. "SO WHAT IF I AM?" Naruto yelled tears starting to form. "So what? Naruto it matters. We want to love you but you're not letting us. Please naruto." Sakura walked to him. "It's a lie. Those are just empty words; no one means what they say." Naruto stated. Sakura grabbed his face and made him look at her. "We do." With that said Sakura merged her lips with his. Naruto was unresponsive but Sakura changed that and deepened the kiss.

Naruto pulled her away and stared at her. "Stop it. This is too much." Naruto frowned. Ino had enough with Naruto's attitude.

"THAT'S IT NARUTO! I've had enough of your attitude Sakura is sorry and finally showed you affection and you turn her down? You have to beautiful girls that are willing to do anything for you and you can't even acknowledge them. If I knew any better I say you are gay for Sasuke and want us too leave you alone is that true?" Ino ranted leaving a speechless Naruto. "We are all going to be together whether you like it or love it." Ino growled. "Well what about sharing me? Aren't you worried about that?" Naruto asked. "Nope." Ino walked to Sakura and planted a long wet kiss on her lips. Naruto was utterly shocked and his nose started bleeding.

"_I-Ino just French k-kissed S-Sakura!" _Naruto thought. _**"Heh well I didn't expect you to be such a pimp kit. Now you have two mates."**_ Kyuubi laughed. Ino moved back from Sakura who was on cloud 9. First Naruto then Ino, best day ever.

"See Naruto, you don't have to worry about anything. Now are we gonna be a happy harem or not?" Ino asked. "You j-just k-kissed S-Sakura. I don't know what to think. I…" Naruto passed out from blood loss. "Well at least he's not acting like a bitch about it eh Sakura?" Ino turned to see a passed out Sakura lying next to Naruto. "*Sigh* they better get used to this." Ino muttered.

"Hey Ino lee's… what happened to them?" Sasuke asked walking in with Lee. "They just found out they are gonna be in a harem." Ino smiled. "A harem? What's that?" Lee asked. "Man you really are dense lee." Ino mocked. "A harem is when you have more than two people in a couple. Like if Naruto dated Sakura and… You aren't." Sasuke smirked. "Yup. And their gonna enjoy it. Like it or not." Ino smiled brightly. "Well it's about time dope is getting some happiness. Anyway wake them up we need to get to work." Sasuke said. "Work why? What are we doing?" Lee asked.

"Lord Kyuubi wants to train you two."

**Alright! So theirs the couple. But don't think for one minute that things are great. Cause real soon things will be changing.**

**Now I need to know who you guys want to fight in the finals so Pm me. If you don't then I'll put them together myself and you guys won't get to read who you wanted to fight. The fights are all on your choice till chapter 15. At the end of that chapter I will put in who's fighting who.**

**You have two days to do so. The finalists again are:**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**Shiro**

**Riku**

**Temari**

**Gaara**

**Daisuke**

**Tsubasa**

**So pick who should fight who and PM me. READ RAVE REVIEW PM OR I KILL YOU!**


	14. The Legendary Pervert

**Yo Happy New year kits! So I don't have much to say but Kyuubi wants to say some words so umm go head.**

_**Hello pitiful small sacks of flesh Kyuubi here. Now without permission I've been reading Saito's reviews and I'm flattered some of you asked about my training. So as a new years present I'll tell you who I'm training. My new years resolve is to answer questions first then Kill, instead of the other way around.**_

_**First I must explain my Summon scroll only has 6 slots for the Rikudo Sennin. **_

_**My first pupil and my jailer is the Kit Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't want to train the Kit at first but the way the pink haired bitch wailed on him made me want to make him a heartless cold fox kid. But his dream to be hokage didn't help that at all. At the time he could care less about Sakura, he just wanted to become stronger.**_

_**Now my second Pupil is the avenger of the Uchiha, Sasuke. I had no intention of training him but the kit asked for him to be. So I granted his wish and I have to say it was the best decision I made. His growth in power has astonished me. He hasn't been so focused on his brother but that is still what drive's him.**_

_**So my third pupil I have seeked out is Ino Yamanaka. She was the one I think has some promise. She was able to face up to her wrongs and showed the kit love he deserved. She will make a good student.**_

_**The fourth is Rock Lee. The fact he was able to keep up with Kit's speed leaves me in Awe. His taijutsu is great but with my help he will be the strongest taijutsu specialist in all the four great nations. He will be the best; I'll make sure of it.**_

_**The fifth might be Sakura haruno. She already knows about me. Why not?**_

_**The 6th student is a mystery to me. But I can tell something is happening and I don't like it. Naruto and Sasuke are…Changing. There is a reason why I want the 2 girls as my pupils. Maybe they can help Naruto. Whatever that Snake pedophile bastard did to my students he will pay dearly.**_

_**Well that's all I have to say.**_

**Damn Kyuubi I said a few words not a whole speech! And what's with you giving away damn spoilers you bastard fox? Ugh whatever what's done is done. At least you didn't give away the main plot. Any who! Let's get to the shout outs!**

**Annabell23- it was an odd chapter wasn't it? Well I had to do something! People wanted Naru/Saku/Ino so I gave it to them. Plus I was anxious for them to get together but things aren't kumbaya yet. And your questions were answered by Kyuubi. Stupid fox.**

**Pensuka- yeah Yuri scenes are good. There will be more but soon.**

**FallenBleedingAngel- well your gonna find out during these next few chapters.**

**Animaman- Yeah they all moved on since they barely see him. Those two were the only ones left. Yeah that's why Naruto was having a major attitude because he still thought it was a lie. But Ino knew that she was being sincere and she wanted to be with Naruto.**

**Blackandwhiteangel- thank you for your opinion! You're the FIRST person to do so. I will put your vote in account.**

**Alright enough with shout outs! Time for chapter 14**

**Chapter 14: The Legendary Pervert**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of the 3 genin. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Rock Lee. Behind the Kyuubi duo was the nine tailed fox's cage, who was gazing at the 3 nervous genin.

"Listen up, Kyuubi-sama has requested too see you three. He sees promise within you and training from him will make you stronger." Sasuke said. "Kyuubi-sama is the reason why Sasuke and I are this strong. We have a goal and that goal made us stronger. He wants to know your goal. And if he deems you worthy of training you will be trained for 2 weeks in this world." Naruto explained. "Ino-chan please step up." Naruto ordered. Ino did what she was told.

"_**I have had my eye on you for quite sometime now. Since you tried to give kit the answers at the first exam. I would like to train you. If you accept you will probably get as strong as naruto and be able to fulfill your goal. Do you accept?" **_Kyuubi asked.

Ino looked over to Naruto and Sakura. Ino kneeled to the giant kitsune. "I accept lord Kyuubi." Ino bowed. "Rock lee step up." Sasuke ordered. Lee walked forward.

"_**The fact that you can keep up with Naruto leaves me in awe of your power. You are already a taijutsu specialist. But with my training you can show the world that you don't need Ninjutsu or genjutsu to be a talented ninja, instead of just konoha. Do you accept?**_" Kyuubi asked. "Will I still be able to train with Guy sensei? He is my idol." Lee stated. "_**Yes, I can tell you have lots to learn from Might Guy. So during your sleep you will train with me and when you can with Guy.**_" Kyuubi nodded. "Then I accept, Kyuubi-sensei." Lee bowed.

Kyuubi's attention moved to Sakura who was shaking. _**"Why did you bring her kit?"**_ Kyuubi nearly growled. "I thought you wanted to train her as well." Naruto shrugged not worried about kyuubi.

"_**I have not forgiven her of what she did. And I can tell in your heart you haven't either."**_ Kyuubi smirked earning a slide glare from Naruto. Ino looked up at Naruto and frowned at him. _"You still don't?"_ "That's beside the point fox, either you train her or not. She's my girlfriend and I'll protect her with my life." Naruto stated. Earning a smile from Ino and Sakura. _**"Hmm. You're still too soft."**_ Kyuubi said. "I'll be soft with them. Anyone who hurts them will face death." Naruto said closing his eyes in a meditating form.

"_**You hurt him. I'm not sure I will train you. But you must prove you're self in different trials. First your love for him, since you claim you love him. And second your strength. I don't train weaklings. Now for you two." **_Kyuubi turned to the two kneeling genin and pulled out a scroll. "_**Sign that. And you will be given what has been listed. You will be inactive for 5 days. During those 5 days you will be with me, training." **_They signed the scroll in their blood. _**"When you two return to reality you will be in your rooms. Pink one, you will be in your room as well. Naruto and Sasuke I have to speak with you two." **_The 3 genin faded away and the only two in front of kyuubi was his first two students.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. _**"We all know I can't train you at full power without being in the real world. For the past two months I have been creating a body for myself. I want you to peel the seal off half way. That way my chakra can form in the body and I can train you in the real world." **_Kyuubi explained. "How would that work wouldn't that mean you would need to be a leaf ninja to train us?" Sasuke asked. _**"Yes. I will talk to the Sandaime to have you and Ino transferred to my squad. Team Kyuubi. This way I can make you two stronger and teach Lee and Ino to the full extent." **_Kyuubi said. "The seal, what about your body here? You're original?" Naruto asked.

"_**It will be here. Only when I need rest. It will take 2 weeks for my chakra to reside within the body. During that time I will be training Ino and Lee. Sasuke has training with Kakashi. That only leaves you. That your gonna have to figure out on your own." **_ Kyuubi shrugged. Naruto was slowly gaining a headache. "Fine I'll peel off the stupid seal." Naruto grumbled walking to the seal. He slowly pulled it off and Red chakra started whizzing around. Behind them the chakra was forming something.

"Well that's done. I have to go." Sasuke nodded before fading away. "Why won't you train her?" Naruto asked. "_**Because she hasn't given me any reason why I should. Tell me kit. You're involved in a harem and have two mates. What are you gonna do? You've changed too much. You're not the trouble maker you were before. And she's done that to you." **_Kyuubi informed. "I'll find away. Just you watch. I have to go." Naruto said fading away.

Naruto opened his eyes and opened his dresser pulling out a pair of orange swimming trunks with black flames running up. "Time to go see Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned.

Before Naruto walked out his apartment he closed his eyes and found himself staring at 4 Naruto's. Naruto looked at the first who had a big grin on his face wearing his old orange and blue jumpsuit. Before Naruto was about to touch him he noticed something in the corner of his eye. In the corner stood a Naruto wearing all black in an outfit he never seen before. This naruto had the red slitted rinnegan eyes with an evil grin on his face. Before naruto can touch him he disappeared. Naruto shrugged it off and touched the first naruto.

Sakura was lying on her bed staring up at her wall. She finally met the Kyuubi no Kitsune and she was terrified but not of Naruto. He actually said he would protect her with his life. If he said that then why doesn't she feel…relieved? These were the thoughts that were going through her head.

She heard a knock at her door and opened it too see a bare chest Naruto with a towel over his neck. He was wearing orange swim trunks with black flames running up, they stopped a little bit after his knees. "Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled his fox grin. Sakura was surprised in his change of demeanor. He was so serious just a short while ago and now he was saying her name with the suffix without her life being in danger.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "You said you wanted to come with me to the hot springs remember?" Naruto said confused. "I did, didn't I?" Sakura said. "Well I'll wait for you to get ready. Today I have a coupon for us share a hot spring." Naruto smiled walking out. Sakura was really surprised, but she got ready. She put on her red two piece bikini, grabbed a towel and walked out.

Naruto was waiting patiently in the haruno's living room. "Here you go Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to see Sakura's mother Sakuhi holding some cookies. "Thank you ." Naruto smiled. Sakuhi smiled and sat across from Naruto. "Tell me Naruto-kun; are you in love with my daughter?" Sakuhi asked. Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I think so. To get rid of sadness you must forgive and forget. I need to give her a chance." Naruto said.

"I know what she did. I tried to make her apologize but she wouldn't li…" "It's okay. She's already apologized. Listen; please don't hate me if I hurt her. I may have to hurt her to protect her. Please remember that." Naruto smiled sadly before Sakura walked in the room. "Ready Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto ate a few more cookies before thanking Sakuhi and leaving with his girlfriend.

Sakura was nervous, walking with Naruto. It was gonna be their first date and she didn't know how to act around him.

"Don't be nervous Sakura-chan. Just be yourself." Naruto smiled grabbing her hand. Sakura blushed at the embrace and nodded. When Naruto and Sakura finally got to their hot spring they walked carefully into the water. Naruto was sighing happily at the warmth and peeked one eye open to see water glistening off Sakura's cleavage. Naruto was suddenly getting really hot and Sakura noticed.

"What wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing. It's just your beauty." Naruto nervously said. "Oh, okay." Sakura frowned. Naruto stared at her and walked towards her and sat next to her. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh nothing, really." Sakura tried to convince him. Naruto didn't buy it. Naruto grabbed her chin and kissed her full on for a total of 5 minutes leaving her breathless.

"Naruto? What was that for?" Sakura asked. "I want you to know I do forgive you. And I love you and Ino. Don't you ever forget that." Naruto smiled before engaging her in another kiss. Naruto pulled away and turned his head around. "What I…" "Shh, do you hear that? It sounds like…giggling." Naruto said standing up. Sakura was wondering what he was talking about. "Stay here I'll be back." Naruto said before giving her a kiss and ran off.

Naruto was looking wildly around and stopped his search when he saw a man with long spiky white hair wearing green clothes with a red jacket. "Oh yeah baby! Show her what you're made of!" The man giggled. "HEY OLD MAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Naruto yelled pointing at the man who turned his head and looked like he saw a ghost. "Minato?" The man asked. "Minato? Who the hell is that? My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stated. "Uzumaki? Naruto? _Could he be? Yes there's no doubt, that name._" Jiraiya thought. Jiraiya jumped down from the tree.

"What are you doing here? Your interrupting my research, brat." Jiraiya scowled mentally giving a mental look at the boy. "BRAT! SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Naruto yelled. "Pervert? How dare you I am the legendary toad sage and one of the great legendary Sanin Jiraiya!" Jiraiya chanted doing a dance on a frog. Naruto was looking at the Sanin like he was stupid. "More like Pervy Sage." Naruto said walking back to his waiting girlfriend. "Hey tell me kid, I heard you're in the finals. Do you need some training?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto turned around half interested. "What could you possibly train me?" Naruto asked.

"I can teach you how to summon." "Nope. I already know how." Naruto said. "Walk on water?" "Done." "_This kid knows how to walk on water and summon? He's maybe even better than him."_ Jiraiya thought. Naruto was trying to figure out where he heard his name, then it him.

"HEY YOU'RE THE PERVERT WHO TAUGHT KLUKE!" Naruto yelled. "Kluke? Kluke who?" Jiraiya wondered. "Kluke Uzumaki. You taught her the Rasengan." Naruto reminded. "Her? The Uzumaki from the waterfall?" Jiraiya recalled. "Yeah her! Hey Pervy sage can you teach me that jutsu?" Naruto asked. "Now why should I do that?" Jiraiya asked. "Well if you don't want to fine. I'll just ask to teach me." Naruto started walking away. "Hmm. _If this kid can learn the Rasengan then it will prove he is the 4__th__'s legacy. But…_ Hey Gaki!" Jiraiya called. Naruto turned around.

"Who are your parents?" Jiraiya wondered already knowing the answer. "I don't have any. The closest thing to a father I have is Iruka-sensei." Naruto said sadly. "I see. Fine I'll train you. But you have to help me." Jiraiya said. "Help you? With what?" Naruto asked. "I'm looking for someone. And it gets pretty lonely traveling by my self. So do we have a deal?" Jiraiya wondered. "How long are we gonna be gone?" Naruto asked thinking about Sakura and Ino. "Not long. It all depends on how long you take to master the jutsu. It took the Yondaime 4 years to master his own jutsu. And 6 for me." Jiraiya stated. "Wait the Yondaime taught you the jutsu?" Naruto sounded intrigued. "Yup. I trained him." Jiraiya informed proudly. "Okay. I'll go with you but when I master the jutsu we come home. I have girls that will be waiting for me. Can we leave in 6 days?" Naruto asked. "6? Hmm. I guess I can wait that long. Gives me time to do research. Fine on the 6th night meet me at the gate. See ya then Gaki." Jiraiya waved.

Naruto ran back to his waiting girl friend who was sitting outside the hot spring. When she saw him she got really red and a vein was popping out her head. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I had to…Sakura?" Naruto was getting scared has her lovely jade green eyes turned really demonic. "NA-RU-TO!" Sakura growled giving him an uppercut sending him back. "Maybe next time you won't leave me here alone." Sakura huffed. "_Maybe kyuubi shouldn't teach her. She could kill me."_ Naruto thought suffering from a nose bleed.

After getting dressed the couple went to go see their girlfriend.

"Hello can we see Ino?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-san! It's good to see you son. Go on ahead, but for fare warning Ino isn't really feeling that well." Inoichi warned. Naruto nodded and they both walked to Ino's room. Ino was about to tell whoever was coming in her room get out but thought better of it when she saw her two most favorite people.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked. "Just wanted to see how you are doing." Sakura smiled.

"Seems your training has started. How is it?" Naruto asked. "It's difficult but kyuubi-sensei is in awe at our recovery. He says we should be on our feet by tomorrow. Enough with me, what have you guys been up too?" Ino asked feeling that everything is much better.

"We just went to the hot spring. But I have to tell you guys something." Naruto said sadly. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I ran into one of the Sanin, Jiraiya. He says he wants to train me. But… I'll be gone most of the month. I leave 6 days from now. So I want to spend every moment I can with you two." Naruto looked up to see disappointed faces. "You're leaving us?" Sakura said sadly. "For how long?" Ino asked. "I don't know. But when I master the jutsu then I'll be home in no time! Don't you worry!" Naruto smiled.

Ino and Sakura still looked disappointed. "Hey at least you two still got each other." Naruto reassured. They both looked at each other smiled then looked at Naruto. Sakura kissed him while Ino hugged him. "Then we should have some fun while your still here. Eh Sakura?" Ino whispered in a seductive tone.

Sakura pulled away from Naruto and kissed Ino who deepened the kiss. Naruto was starting to get a nose bleed. Ino pulled away from Sakura and kissed Naruto licking every part inside of his mouth while he did the same. Sakura was getting impatient when she tried to do something Naruto stopped them. "Okay I think that's enough." Naruto panted. "Aww but we were getting to the fun part." Ino whined. "Yeah why did you stop us buster?" Sakura complained.

"Well because Ino, both your parents are home and you have to rest. Plus what would your dad think if he walked in on us? So before I have to deal with problems I'm going home." Naruto kissed Ino and walked towards the door. "You too Sakura." Naruto called. Sakura grumbled she kissed Ino before following Naruto.

Ino was upset about all of it, so she was plotting a plan on how to continue where they left off.

The Sandaime was doing paper work when he felt a familiar chakra near the window. "So what brings you here? Jiraiya."

"Hn, how did you know it was me?" Jiraiya smirked. "Just a familiar feel. Anyway need something?"

"A couple things. First is regarding, Naruto." Jiraiya said serious. "So you noticed hmm? Do you plan on telling him?" Sandaime asked. "Yes. But soon. I'm taking him on a trip to learn the Rasengan. This trip is what I want to talk about also." "Hmm?" Sandaime turned to see a very serious Jiraiya. "My Intel tells me he is returning. If he comes back then hell will break loose, and I'm not talking about Kyuubi." Jiraiya mocked. "I take offence to that, toad sage." A voice in the darkness teased.

The two men looked in the darkness to see a man with red hair red eyes whisker like marks and sharp teeth. The man was wearing red jacket like the Yondaime wore in fact the man looked like the yondiame but only the people who were close to him could notice, like the two men here. "Minato?" Jiraiya asked. "No, I am the 9 tails. I took the body of the Yondaime and changed it to my own image. I came to talk to the Sandaime, about my students. But what you say is intriguing. Please continue." The kyuubi smirked.

"I'm taking Naruto with me to find his burial place. If I'm right his body will be gone. So I hope I'm wrong. I hear he was your enemy correct?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes. And if he is returning what you say is true, hell will break loose. But their can only be one way of him being resurrecting him." Kyuubi informed. "A human sacrifice." Sandaime said.

"Close but know. He needs a strong human body. Preferably someone like I don't know the rain ninja?" Kyuubi shrugged. "The rain ninja?" Sandaime asked confused. "His body is buried in a tomb of a powerful clan. So it only makes sense why it would be rain ninja. But who?" Jiraiya asked. "I'll have to say either Tsubasa crane or Zeke. Their lust for blood makes me think they will be a perfect vessel for him. That Daisuke kid is too pure." Kyuubi informed. "Well it will have to be Tsubasa, Zeke lost too Sasuke." Sandaime informed.

"True. I want to ask you something sage. Why aren't you nervous at all about me being out of the kit's body?" Kyuubi wondered. "Because I can tell you mean no harm and if he is being resurrected then we will need your help." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Hn. Any who, so do I have your approval?" Kyuubi asked. "Yes. From now on, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will be training under you. Kurama kitsune." Sandaime handed him a jonin vest and a Konoha headband. "Thank you for your help, Lord Hokage. Now on a different matter. Orochimaru, do you know he's in the village?" Kurama asked. The hokage nodded and Jiraiya was shocked.

"What?" Jiraiya shouted. "Then I hope you know what he did to my first two students. But I hear, he is going to attack the village." Kyuubi informed. The two men looked like they saw a ghost.

"What? When?" Sandaime asked. "During the finals. When no idea. Could be the first match or the last. But I would be more worried about our little problem. With the proper training my students could kill him. But him, I will have some trouble with that. So what are we gonna do? He's not only a threat to you but to me also." Kyuubi scowled. "Well then I guess I'll have to train Naruto to the fullest. But how am I gonna tell him his parentage?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmpf, don't worry about him. But I would teach him more than Rasengan. He knows more than you give him credit for. Plus thanks to this body's knowledge I can perform all his jutsu, including his prized possession. Hiriashin no jutsu." Kyuubi smirked. "Here is the paper work. There will be no doubt that the council will deny him his rights. Kyuubi has he ever wondered about his parents?" Sandaime asked.

"All the time. He dreams about them when he's not dreaming about the haruno. It gets dark when he thinks about them. I would do it soon, when he masters the Rasengan. I won't watch over his training because I'll be training lee and Ino, also Sakura. I want to know everything you find, toad sage." Those were Kyuubi's last words before fading into darkness.

"Great first him then Orochimaru? Now I have to tell naruto who his parents are? Just my luck. I'll be leaving now, Naruto and I will start our trip in 6 days I will keep you posted." Jiraiya jumped out the window leaving the Sandaime alone.

"It can't be. Orochimaru and him? What will be the leafs fate? I need to choose a successor soon. Jiraiya? No he's too much of a pervert. Maybe I can choose her. Maybe she can help us when this all goes down." Sandaime smoked on his pipe.

"Naruto Namikaze, I wonder how he will take it?

**ALRIGHT! Well I gave a little Yuri scene and what? A new foe who could it be that would give kyuubi trouble? So many questions so little time!**

**ALRIGHT! You guys got one more chapter before I make the fights my own better hurry!**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Tsubasa**

**Daisuke**

**Shiro**

**Riku**


	15. Team Kyuubi

**Alright! Time for shout outs**

**Annabell23- 'Him' is an enemy of Kyuubi and the 4 great nations except Rain. _You're welcome._ Damn it Kyuubi!**

**Yes Lee and Ino are going to be trained. Kluke? No. I've decided not to have a 6th student for Kyuubi… or have I?**

**FallenBleedingAngel- I take no offence, none what's so ever. Don't worry it will be all over soon… or will it?**

**Lilanimefan247- thanks for the many reviews! I'm happy to have a new POSITVE reviewer. And I'm happy you like the story.**

**Blackandwhiteangel13- well I'm more of fan of Yuri than yaoi but will be over soon. Oh it will be over soon MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA AHEM! Sorry. It would be funny to se guy's reaction.**

**ForeverWildfire2.0- Glad you like it!**

**Animaman- you don't think I know that? I know I have to tone it down. But their relationship WILL CRASH AND BURN IN HELL! So I don't need to worry about how fast their relationship is going. They just need to get together for a little while and BOOM! Heartbreak. So don't worry I got this all under control…or do I? I'll tell you where she got the anger from. One day she ran into one of her dad's friends and he told her about how her father died and the kyuubi and Naruto. At first she didn't believe him about Naruto but when she found out for her self it all sunk in. that's how it happened, I'm just to lazy to explain it and put it somewhere. Ino was just following every body's lead, you know peer pressure.**

**She was just regular angry Sakura no demon chakra or anything. She just looked liked a demon to naruto.**

**Crazywolf1991- I'm glad you like the story. And here's chapter 15! LEE ENOUGH ALREADY!  
><strong>

**Excele Kurokami- I'm happy you like the story and the pairing. Jiraiya will break the news to naruto and Kurama will teach it to him. He will need to learn it to face 'Him'. You make a valid point. I would but it's too troublesome then I have to let my reviewers know and AHHH but I'll think about it. And No, Ino will not rail on her girlfriend and by friend. Well she will but I won't write about it in full detail.**

**ANYWAY TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Just so you know it's the 6th night**

**Chapter 15: Team Kyuubi**

It was the dead of night and a man with spiky long white hair was leaning against the gate. "Where is the twerp?" the man whispered impatient. Heading towards him were 3 people. 2 blondes one with spiky hair and one with long hair. Next to the spiky blonde was a girl with pink hair holding the boys hand. When their faces came into view it was the harem couple. Naruto, Ino and Sakura.

"What the hell Gaki? Why are you late?" The man Scolded. "Calm down pervy sage, I'm here aren't I?" Naruto waved him off. Jiraiya was about to scold him some more when he saw the 3 glowing and eyes filled with lust. "HAHAHA well done kid never thought you had it in you. Kyuubi must be blown away also? Hahaha, man lets get going." Jiraiya wiped a tear away walking forward. Naruto was confused and kissed his girls goodbye. "See ya soon!" Naruto waved running off. "Bye Naruto-kun." They waved sadly. They were about to turn around when something crashed against the ground. "AIIEEE!" the girls screamed.

After the dust faded away they saw a familiar bowl cut and round eyes. What got them were the bushy eye brows. "Lee? You scared us half to death!" Ino scolded. "Sorry. Is Naruto gone?" Lee asked. "Yeah. Hey lee what's with the out fit?" Sakura asked.

Lee was wearing black and green baggy pants and a green tight long sleeved shirt. His bandages around his arms were black. And he wore his headband around his waist but it was green.

"Lord Kyuubi gave them to me just now. Ino, Sakura, He wanted me to come get you two. Me, Sasuke and lord Kyuubi are waiting for you at the training grounds." Lee smiled. "Wait we aren't you here now?" Ino asked. "Nope, I'm a shadow clone. Lord Kyuubi gave me so much chakra I can at least cast the shadow clone technique. Not as much as Naruto and Sasuke but enough. Come on I'll show you to OUR training ground. Lord Kyuubi has created us our own training ground it's actually pretty cool." Lee explained.

"Wait how did he do that? Isn't he still within Naruto's body?" Ino asked. The three were walking to the east of the village. "Nope. He was able to create his own body from his chakra. So he is able to train us physically. The real me and Sasuke are sparring right now as we speak." Lee informed.

The 3 finally arrived but was standing in front of two fox statues and a big gap between them. "This is the entrance to our training ground." Lee pointed out. Lee bit his thumb and wiped the blood from it on the left fox statue. After 30 seconds the blood disappeared and a door was shooting out from the ground. The door had 4 names on it. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Lee. Lee pressed his bleeding thumb on his name and his thumb healed. The door swung open. "Girls I present you, Kyuubi training ground 1." Lee grinned walking in. The girls followed his lead. They gasped at what they saw.

Even though it was night out in the training ground it was bright as day. Their were fresh green fields and mountains with water falls and the wind was blowing a nice breeze.

**(Picture the Supreme Kai world. Because it's exactly that. With out the many moons)**

"This place is beautiful!" Ino gasped seeing some flowers she never seen before. "Those are called demon lilies. Only grow in the demon world. If you bake them or mix them with food it your illness will go away over night." Ino looked to see a man with spiky blood red hair and red eyes and whisker like marks on his face. "Lord Kyuubi." Ino bowed. "Please stand my pupil." Kyuubi said. Ino nodded and stood looking over to a tree with plenty of fruit. But their was a fence around it.

"Sensei why is that tree fenced?" Ino asked. Kyuubi looked over to the tree. "Because that is the fox tree. Only foxes or people with demon fox chakra can eat those fruit. The fruit allows you Immortality for 1 year. But you can't just eat the fruit. If you don't have enough demon chakra in your system it will kill you slowly and painfully. Only one person has lived to say he ate the fruit. And right now hopefully he's rotting away, never to come back." Kyuubi scowled. "This person who was he?" Ino asked. "He was… my rival, friend, and superior. His name to this very day is cursed. Only the ones who serve and worship him may be able to say his name." Kyuubi said. "Lord Kyuubi, were all here now." Sasuke appeared behind him with scratches and bruises.

"Good. Follow me. You too, Sakura." Kyuubi ordered walking to a clear flowing river. His students followed him and Lee was about to wash his face when Kyuubi stopped him. "Careful lee. This water could kill you if not used right." Kyuubi warned. Lee nodded and stepped back. "First before I start…" Kyuubi dug into his jacket and pulled out a dark red scroll with a fox insignia on it.

"Sakura, I have decided to train you. Do you accept?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura was shocked. Just 6 days ago she had to prove her worth to him now he was going to train her? "Yes lord Kyuubi." Sakura bowed. Kyuubi tossed her the scroll and she signed it next to lee's name. "Alright. I want to start training you 4 so Sakura you will be sleeping in that cave over there. Once you fall asleep your synchronization will be over when you wake up." Kyuubi explained and Sakura nodded.

"Alright kits, this river is the river of demon purity. Your heart must be focused only on one thing when it hits your throat. Your goal is the prime thing. If you even think of something else you will die instantly. If you live through it oh hoho, you will be 10 times stronger than you already are. You will nearly become a demon itself. Now once you live through it you must find a spot somewhere on your body that will be your weak spot. Everywhere else will be nearly invincible. Understand?" Kyuubi explained.

Lee raised his hand. "Will we have a tattoo?" "Yes. The tattoo will be a fox. For you lee it will be green. Sasuke will be blue and so on. Ready?" Kyuubi asked and the fox students nodded. Kyuubi pulled out 4 small glasses from his pants pocket and scooped up some water in each glass, handing them to his pupils.

Sasuke stared at the clear liquid. "To kill Itachi." He whispered and downed the drink. He fell to his knees and held his throat feeling a burning sensation.

Lee stared at his comrade and back to his drink. "To prove you don't need ninjutsu and genjutsu to be a shinobi." Lee whispered and downed the drink also; following Sasuke's lead he fell to the ground.

Ino and Sakura wore confused looks on their faces looking at the two boys. They both turned to each other and had a confident look. "To help Naruto." They said in Unison drinking the liquid. They both screamed and dropped to the ground.

Kyuubi stared at his students who were in pain. He smiled when faint red chakra was emitting from Sasuke. "_An avenger indeed. Nice work, Sasuke." _Kyuubi smiled. Sasuke rose up from the ground and had the fox demon eyes mixed with sharingan. He concentrated the flowing chakra onto one point on his body. The right side of his back.

Lee grunted and stood up also he concentrated the chakra to his left thigh. Lee looked up to see Kyuubi grinning at him. "You succeeded Lee." His new sensei praised.

Sakura was trying to get up but was helped up by Ino. "You survived Sakura." Ino smiled. Sakura nodded and concentrated the chakra to her abdomen. While Ino to her right shoulder.

"Hmm. It seems you all lived, good work. It will be awhile till the chakra starts pumping through your body. When your life is in danger you will form a chakra cloak in the form of a fox. Until you master your fox chakra you can only form 3 tails. Instead of hurting you like it would it will heal your wounds so you can continue to live. It will only disperse when you have lost consciousness." Kyuubi informed. The students nodded saying they understood.

"Now, I have talked to the hokage. He knows about me having my own body. He's allowed me to have my own squad till you've become jonin or Anbu and even then you are still in my squad. Lee since you are attached to Guy you will be staying with his team but still be part of mine understood?" "Yes sensei!" Lee saluted.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Ino will be part of my team also. My genin team. Ino would you like to remain with Team Asuma?" Kyuubi asked. "Yes and No. We barley train and go on missions, I would like to stay with them but then again not." Ino stated. "Very well then. Team 7 will be my team. Kakashi doesn't give Sakura and Naruto much attention just Sasuke. So I will talk to the hokage about it. So the village won't freak out I will be known as Kurama kitsune in and outside the village. Here you may call me Kyuubi or Kurama if you wish." Kyuubi explained. "Sensei why Kurama?" Sakura asked. "Because that is my real name." Kurama informed.

The students nodded. "Alright go home and get some rest. Sakura your real body will stay here I will send a clone to your house so your mother doesn't worry. Dismissed." Kyuubi said.

Sasuke was walking home when a messenger bird landed on his arm. Sasuke took the Message from the bird and let fly back.

The Uchiha opened the message and read it.

'_Dear Sasuke Uchiha, Congratulations on your advancement to the Final's of the chunnin exam. We have sent this letter to you so you know what the matches are._

_1st match: Daisuke Shun vs. Neji Hyuuga_

_2nd match: Shiro Katsune vs. Riku Kagame_

_3rd match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tsubasa Crane_

_4th match: Gaara Subaku vs. Temari Subaku_

_5th match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shikamaru Nara_

_Those are the matches; August 4th will be the date of the Finals._

_We hope you are prepared. _

_Good luck, Konoha administrators.'_

Sasuke was pissed. Their were all these good people to face and he had to face off with the lazy good for nothing bum Shikamaru Nara! Even Shiro the Naruto reincarnation even showed some promise but he had to fight him! Naruto got it good he got to face Tsubasa crane of the rain. Well if push came to shove he will be able to fight Gaara if he beats his sister.Sasuke trotted home.

"AAARGHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"


	16. The Fourth Hokage's Legacy

**Alright! Chapter 16 is here! I hope no one has a problem with the matches. Cuz if so…TOO BAD! I'll probably change them but who knows? Any way time for Shout outs**

**Lilanimefan247- Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Animaman- umm that's just you. I've planned it all out. Now I can say that chapter 13 I winged it. Just thought things should been sped up with the harem. I have no idea about Itachi and he's my favorite character. I'm gonna say no and yes. Itachi is just gonna be Itachi. **

**Annabell23- Nope! He is a different story. You know how in percy Jackson, percy had to swim in the river styx to become invincible? Well naruto is gonna do that. Instead of drinking the river water he swims in it. Naruto can't form tails, well I mean he can but doesn't know how too… yet anyway. MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem! Sorry.**

**Poisenninja- happy you liked it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Crazywolf1991- wow you really knocked them out. But Kyuubi will wake him up…or will he? MWHAHAHAHAAHAHA AHEM! Sorry.**

**Ofnu- oh calm down sheesh. For your information I am good at math! It was a typo I was too lazy to change. It was way too troublesome. And I hope you didn't review just to comment me on my math skills. Geez wise guy**

**Naruto-boya- THANKS! I'll work on it**

**ANYWAY! Chapter 16!**

**Chapter 16: The Fourth Hokage's Legacy**

Naruto has been trying his damn hardest to pop this damn waterballon. He's gone through 80 balloons. Jiraiya only paid for 30, Naruto however had to pay for the rest. The blonde kitsune kid was in the forest grunting and cursing at the balloon. Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. Probably off peeping, stupid pervert.

"ARGGHH! WHY IN HELL CAN'T I POP THIS STUPID BALLOON!" Naruto ranted. Naruto was sick and tired of the balloon and Chucked it at a tree causing a splash.

"What's wrong Gaki? Can't get it?" Jiraiya laughed coming from behind the irritated blonde. "YOU! WHY IN HELL ARE YOU NOT HELPING ME? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING ME! NOT GOING AORUND WITH SOME HORNY SLUT!" Naruto yelled pointing at the sage pervert. "*sigh* Calm down for a minute and try again." Jiraiya ordered. Naruto grumbled walking over to another balloon.

"We have been out here for 2 weeks. Were going to have to move soon and I need you to move to the second stage." Jiraiya stated

"Then help me pervy sage!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya sighed again and Naruto got to work. Naruto held the balloon in his hand and the balloon was swishing around in the right direction and getting a little bumpy, but nothing like what Jiraiya showed him. The balloon finally popped but the boy was still not satisfied.

"Why don't you use both hands?" Jiraiya suggested seeing his flaw. "Eh? Both hands? Can I actually do that?" Naruto wondered. Jiraiya shrugged tossing him another balloon. Naruto took a deep breath and started darting his left hand around the balloon at fast speeds. The water was going only in one direction. The right.

Naruto was putting more chakra in to the balloon till it was getting really bumpy. Till *POP*. Naruto stared in amazement. " I did it… I DID IT!" Naruto cheered. Jiraiya nodded. "Yes you did but, you haven't mastered it. So before I give you the second test pop all the balloons over here. Come get me when your done. I'll be doing some 'Research'." Jiraiya giggled. Naruto groaned but got to work.

After 2 hours he was finally done. "Time to go find pervy sage." Naruto panted before running to find his perverted sensei.

Jiraiya was sitting in a tree doing his 'Research' but really wasn't paying attention. He contemplating if he should tell Naruto the truth about his family. Jiraiya pulled out a scroll that Minato and Kushina gave him. "If you knew, why?" Jiraiya muttered.

"HEY PERVY SAGE! I'M DONE!" Naruto called running up to the tree where Jiraiya sat. "Hmm? Oh here." Jiraiya tucked away the scroll and tossed him a rubber ball.

"What the hell is this? Listen pervy sage I don't have time to play catch! Give me the second step!" Naruto commanded. Jiraiya sighed annoyed. "That is the second step. You are to pop that rubber ball." Jiraiya informed. Naruto was staring at him like he had two heads. "Pop this thing?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded. "You better get started we leave tomorrow morning." Jiraiya added jumping off the tree and walking towards their hotel room.

Naruto was staring at the balloon. "WAIT DON'T I GET AN EXAMPLE!" Naruto called after the pervert who was long gone. "Stupid pervert." Naruto grumbled scratching his head. He had no idea how to pop it. So he focused on what he did with the water balloon. After 3 tries he was tired and the ball didn't move once.

The next day Naruto was kept grumbling and walking with Jiraiya. "Hey Pervy sage." Naruto called. Jiraiya looked at his student. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked looking at the dark gloomy clouds in the sky. "Amegakure." Jiraiya answered. "Hmm? Why there?" Naruto wondered. "Were looking for something. The hokage and I are wondering if it's still their?" Jiraiya answered. "What are you looking for?" Naruto asked still trying to pop the ball. "A body, in a tomb. It's very important and may depend on Konoha's future." Jiraiya left it at that.

"DAMN IT! PERVY SAGE WHY CAN'T I GET THIS?" Naruto demanded. Jiraiya stopped. "It's about power Gaki. You have to concentrate in one point. Your scattering all over the place." Jiraiya said. "One place? Well can you help me?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed and pulled out a pen. He took Naruto's right hand and drew the konoha leaf symbol. "Their. Now concentrate your chakra in that point and use what you learned from the first step understood? Come on lets go." Jiraiya ordered and they continued walking.

Naruto got it a little better but still had some work. They finally made it into the village hidden in the rain, where it was raining. "Why is it raining?" Naruto asked. "They don't call it hidden in rain for nothing, baka." Jiraiya muttered. They stopped in the middle of the street and Naruto ran into the toad sage. "Hey pervy sage what's the big idea?" Naruto asked. "Come on we need to gather some information. Follow me." Jiraiya said going into a corner with a wide space. Jiraiya did the proper hand signs and summoned a large toad. "Hmpf, my foxes are better." Naruto smirked earning a silent grumble from Jiraiya. "Transform!" Jiraiya ordered and the Toad transformed into a building. "Come on." Jiraiya said. They both walked in and they saw what a regular coffee shop had, whatever coffee was.

"Alirght naruto I need you to make lots of clones and transform them into people this place needs to be busy and fast." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and cast at least 50 clones with a single hand seal which impressed Jiraiya. The clones turned into civilians and children. Naruto sat in the back of the shop and continued his training. Jiraiya transformed him self into a shop keeper with white hair and a white mustache with funny glasses.

Two people walked in the shop soaked. "Man it's really raining out there." The first man stated. "Well at least it's warm in here and busy." The second man smiled. "Come on in!" Jiraiya called with a smile. The men went to the counter and sat. "So how are you two today?" Jiraiya asked. "Fine thanks. Hey did you hear about Daisuke and his squad?" The first man asked Jiraiya. Naruto perked up interested in the conversation. "No, I'm new around here so I haven't heard much." Jiraiya half lied.

"Well we had some genin teams go to Konoha for the chunnin exam. Daisuke Shun, Tsubasa Crane, And Zeke Kurotuchi were one of those genin team." The second man said. "So what so special about them?" Jiraiya wondered. "Well they are all geniuses. Daisuke especially. At first Daisuke was just a troublemaker a jokester. But then he lost his mother and it really crushed him. Nearly the whole village knew his mother, she was very kind and Strict at the same time. She did everything she could for the village. She originated from kiri and married Daisuke's father Dailee." The second man explained.

"The Shun clan are very skilled. Lord pain had trouble facing the demon of the 4 great nations. If it wasn't for the Yondaime kages plus the third hokage with the Sanin the demon would still be roaming around. We owe Dailee our lives. All of Ame does. There was a rumor not to long ago that the demon was returning and Dailee gave his life to keep the demon locked away a few years ago. Then Daisuke really changed. He instantly went from dead last to top notch. He beat Tsubasa for head student in only one week. Daisuke kept his smile but people keep wondering if the smile is even real." The second man frowned.

"Daisuke's mother who was she?" Jiraiya asked. "Lady Sukeshi was a priestess in demon country before the current priestess shion's mother. The council their were looking for a priestess and Sukeshi volunteered till she became tired of the council and fleed.

Her powers seem to be passed down to Daisuke. Many don't know her powers but they say he can control the bijuu." Naruto gasped at what he heard and the men turned to see him smiling. "I DID IT! I POPPED THE BA…" Naruto passed out. The men snickered and turned back to Jiraiya who was inwardly smiling. "This demon, where does he reside?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sadly in the Shun clan compound. Deep underground. Only Daisuke Guards the tomb. Since he is the only survivor." The first man frowned. "Survivor? What happened to the other clan members?" Jiraiya asked. "Well no one knows for sure but… people say Daisuke killed them all with his scythe. His scythe is named after a titan named Kronus. Kronus is said to be the controller of time but it was the demons scythe and it stole his victims souls. But know one know's for sure. Daisuke was sent on a mission at the time. That's all we know." The men shrugged. "Thanks guys here you go on the house." Jiraiya smiled giving them sake. "Thanks!" the men grinned.

After an hour or so the men left and Jiraiya woke Naruto up. "Pervy sage the ball it…" "I know gaki. Here try again." Jiraiya said giving him another ball. Naruto took it and concentrated while moving his hand around. It took 5 minutes for it to pop. "That's too long. It should at least take up to 30 seconds." Jiraiya noted. Naruto groaned before an idea popped in his head. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cast copying him self. "What are you up too?" Jiraiya wondered. Naruto smirked and held out his palm with the another ball. The clone understood it's orders and started darting his hands around the ball at amazing speeds. The real naruto concentrated his chakra in one place. After at least a minute the balloon popped.

"Interesting. You used the clone to do the rotation of chakra for you. Good job. Here just like the balloons keep popping these till their all gone. Come on were going to the Shun compound." Jiriaya said. "Pervy sage." Naruto called making Jiraiya turn. "This demon tomb. Is that what your looking for? Your trying to see if the body is still their, am I right?" Naruto stated. Jiraiya looked solemn but nodded. "His name is Chikaru Kurodevi. He is basically a devil. He not only gave the 4 great nations a hard time but Kyuubi as well. Not to mention the other tailed beast probably." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto looked down he couldn't believe that Kyuubi had a hard time with this demon. "Is he human?" Naruto whispered. "He's a half blood. Half human half demon. His power was very demonic. If Hanzo was fighting with us then it was very bad. This guy he seemed immortal, we didn't seal him. He nearly killed us, all of us. It your fa…" Jiraiya slipped which caused naruto to raise an I brow.

"My father? My father was fighting that thing? COOL what was he like, What did he do?" Naruto bombarded him with questions. "He was the hardest fighter. He gave his all. Your father is the main reason the beast is sealed. He almost used the same seal the 4th hokage used on kyuubi." Jiraiya smiled. "Pervy sage, you sound like you knew who he was. Did you? Did you know who my father was?" Naruto asked.

This wasn't going as planned. "Yes naruto. I knew who he was. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Jiraiya frowned. "What? What do you mean?" Naruto wondered. "I knew who both your parents were. Your father was… Minato namikaze, the 4th hokage." Jiraiya said. Naruto was blown away, his dad the great fourth hokage. Then he got angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS MY DAD? IF I AM HIS SON WHY THE HELL ARE THE VILLAGERS TREATING MY LIKE,LIKE…" Naruto couldn't finish his eyes starting to get wet.

"My mother, who was she?" Naruto asked. "Your mother was Kushina uzumaki. Naruto your father had a lot of enemies. If your name was namikaze then your life would be in danger." Jiraiya stated. "Too late for that. Did they even love me? They gave me to the 9 tails. Who would do that?" Naruto whispered. "Your mother was against it. Your father didn't want to but had no other choice. They loved you deeply. If I'm not mistaken your not the only Uzumaki." Jiraiya gave a small smile. Naruto remembered who he was talking about. "Kluke." Naruto whispered. Jiraiya nodded. "She is your cousin, though she's a little older. Here, when you found out they wanted me to give this to you." Jiraiya handed him the scroll he was looking at earlier.

Naruto opened it. Inside the scroll was a key, a picture of two people and a letter. Naruto looked deeply at the picture. The picture had a man with spiky longer blonde hair. He almost looked exactly like Naruto. His grin was as big as Naruto's. The woman next to him had a soft kind smile, she had long red hair and deep blue eyes.

"The key what's it for?" Naruto asked. "That is the key to their house. And to unlock a chest that certain people have been looking for. That chest is specifically for you." Jiraiya informed. Naruto looked at the letter and tucked it in his pocket. "The last step, tell me what it is." Naruto commanded in a sad yet angry tone. Jiraiya was worried for his godson, he could tell that he was not happy to find out his parents. Jiraiya took out a balloon. "The last step is to gain balance and to keep the ball steady." Jiraiya put some chakra into the balloon and the chakra turned in to a round sphere like the balloon. "See? Here." Jiraiya gave him a balloon. Naruto looked at it. He concentrated his anger and chakra in to the balloon gaining a sphere like form till it dispersed.

"Lets go pervy sage." Naruto said. Before Naruto started walking jiraiya saw tears falling from his eyes. "Naruto." Jiraiya called. Naruto stopped. "what are you gonna do now?" Jiraiya wondered. "Continue my training." Naruto replied and continued walking. Jiraiya felt sadness, he didn't like to see sadness around the boy.

Hours later the two males were walking towards the Shun clan compound. Naruto was quiet which the toad sage noticed. But he knew Naruto was still training even if his mind was somewhere else.

Naruto was deciding on what he should do. He stopped and opened the letter. Jiriaya was wondering what was wrong. He looked to see Naruto full out crying. Then he took out a balloon and formed a Sphere with out to help of a clone. "Naruto, you did it." Jiraiya prasied. Naruto was not listening. The balloon popped along with the chakra. Naruto held out his hand and a red sphere was forming in his hand. "This is my Rasengan?" Naruto questioned. Jiraiya was totally stunned. Naruto mastered his fathers jutsu in only 4 weeks while it took the 4th hokage 3 years and himself 5. Not to mention the ball was red and slightly bigger than Jiraiya's. Jiraiya was about to say something when someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see a cloaked person with a hood. Jiraiya got a look at the person's eyes. They were deep blue and resembled Naruto's when he was down.

"If it's okay with you Jiraiya, I'll continue Naruto-kun's training." The person said smiling. "Ku-ku…" "Shh, he will be at the chunin exams. It was nice seeing you pervy sage." The woman smiled and walked to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked a little angry and cold. The woman looked at him with sad eye's. "Naruto-kun, come with me. I will help you with your training." She smiled holding out her hand. Naruto looked over to Jiraiya who was shocked but nodded. Naruto thought he saw the woman before. "Okay." Naruto complied. The woman kept her smile and turned to jiraiya. "He say's thank you." The woman grinned before vanishing in a red flash.

Jiraiya smiled. Out of the things that shocked him this exchange with the woman who he thought died 13 years ago was just standing right in front of him. "Your in good hands now,Naruto." Jiraiya smiled before continuing his journey to the tomb of Chikaru Kurodevi.

"_Train him hard, and fast. Minato, Kushina._"

**OHHHHH! The Namikaze's are back I totally didn't see this coming! And if you did WELL YOU SUCK! Anyway next chapter I will skip to the exams. Training and all that is well…Boring. So be prepared! READ RAVE REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	17. The Orange flash

**Chapter 16: The Final Exam**

Sasuke Uchiha woke up early he had to go meet his friends and fellow Peers of the Leaf village and Kyuubi. When he got dressed he changed into his clothes Kyuubi gave him for the Exams and the Invasion. He remembered clearly what Kyuubi said to them about the Invasion during training. He wore what Naruto wore with a chain that held his Kunai and Shuriken together. He strapped on his gauntlets that had the Uchiha and Kyuubi crest embedded into each. After he was done getting dressed he jumped out of his window onto another roof and ran to meet the others. Hopefully Naruto was there as well since no one has seen the first pupil since he left.

Ino and Sakura were sitting on the bridge rail while lee was doing hand stands and walking around the bridge 1000 times. "That's the 999th time lee one more lap." Sakura informed. Lee grunted in response. They all wore their battle suits because of the invasion. "Sakura, I'm worried about Naruto. He said he be here before the exams so we could spend time together but he was a no show. Where do you think he is?" Ino wondered. "I'm sure he's fine plus his match is the third one so he probably have time to hang out with us." Sakura smiled.

"Yo." They turned to see Sasuke walking towards them. He looked around and saw lee finish his last lap, but no Naruto. "Didn't sensei say he would meet us here? Where is the Dope?" Sasuke groaned. "He won't make it till his match." They all looked up to see their sensei standing on the water. His body changed after one day. So he had to switch bodies with someone else while the 4th's body vanished in a yellow flash. "What? But…" Ino started to get mad. "HE PROMISED!" Sakura yelled causing Sasuke to pick his ears. "Damn Sakura keep it down. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sasuke reassured. "Yes we must believe in Naruto's youthfulness!" Lee cheered with fire in his eyes, literally. Ino was still wondering how he did that and the weird sunset. "Alright does everyone know the plan?" Kyuubi asked. Everyone focused and nodded.

"We all must stay alert. No matter who tells you what to do you stay at the stadium, I can't have you wondering off. The only person you will take orders from is me got it?" Kyuubi stated. "Yes sensei!" The all said in unison. Everyone looked at the sky to see poofs of smoke in the air and the sound of cannon fire. "It's time, Good luck Sasuke." Kyuubi wished. "Yeah, I'll win. It is shikamaru after all." Sasuke shrugged still pissed at the arrangements. "Oh Sasuke, Shikamaru said he was gonna give up, you know it being to troublesome." Ino informed making Sasuke roll his eyes. "I already won without even being there. Great." Sasuke said annoyed walking off.

20 minutes later and Sasuke was standing with all the finalist. And a different jonin proctor than the before. "Hey where's Hayate?" Shiro asked. "He's not here right now. I'm your new Proctor Genma. Hey by the way any of you seen Naruto Uzumaki? He's not here." Genma asked. "Nope. You know I haven't seen kluke lately either." Shiro said getting into a thinking pose. Sasuke was getting really pissed. "_Damn it Naruto where the hell are you?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright everyone face the crowd." Genma ordered. The genin did as they were told and faced the crowd. After the constant cheering was done the sandaime walked to the podium from his box. Next to him was Jiraiya which caught Sasuke's eye and a young looking blonde woman who was really busty. She had a small purple diamond on her forhead.

"Thank you everyone for coming. We are brought here today to witness these genin prove them selves to be chunin level. With me in my private box is Tsunade the legendary Saninn of the slugs and Jiraiya legendary Saninn of the toads. Also we have the 4th Kazekage. Now I would like you to turn your attention to the jonin proctor of this exam, Genma." The Hokage instructed.

Genma looked around the genin and still No Naruto. "_At least he wasn't killed like the other one_." Genma thought. "Alright, As you know in your letter Dosu from the sound wasn't placed. Also since Naruto Uzumaki isn't here right now at the moment were gonna have to speed things along. But there's also been a change of plans to make things interesting." Genma smirked. Sasuke and Shiro looked at him confused. "Wait are you saying I won't fight Riku?" Shiro yelled. "No, here take a look." Genma pulled out a slip of paper and showed it to the genin.

1st match: Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari Subaku

2nd match: Daisuke Shun Vs Riku

3rd match: Naruto Uzumaki Vs Gaara Subaku

4th match: Sasuke Uchiha Vs Neji Hyuuga

5th match: Shiro Katsune Vs Tsubasa Crane

The genin were shocked, Shiro was not happy and Sasuke was grinning. "_Finally a worthy fight! It's time to show those Hyuuga bastards the power of the Uchiha!"_ Sasuke smirked. "WHAT THE HELL! I WANTED TO FIGHT RIKU!" Shiro ranted earning a glare from Genma. "Shut up. Everyone besides the two fighters go up to the stands." Genma ordered. Everyone did so, on the way Neji smirked at Sasuke. "Looks like your loser teammate won't survive against Gaara." Neji said. "Yeah whatever. If it was you Naruto was fighting, he wouldn't break a sweat." Sasuke waved him off walking over to Ino and Sakura. "Sasuke what happened?" Ino asked. "There's been a change of line up. I'm fighting my hyuuga destiny and Shikamaru is facing Temari." Sasuke informed. Sakura was wondering who Naruto was fighting. "Who is Naruto facing?" She voiced her thoughts. "Hm? Oh right. He's facing Gaara." Sasuke frowned. Ino and Sakura were shocked.

"Winner: Temari Subaku." Genma announced. Shikamaru being the lazy ass he is gave up from running short on chakra even though he already had his last 200 steps planned in his head. "Next match Daisuke Shun vs Riku. Com…" "Sorry but no." Daisuke smirked. Genma looked at him so did Riku who was getting pissed. "I prefer to fight another time when I'm not so…restricted. Don't take it the wrong way Riku I want to fight you your power interests me. But another time." Daisuke smiled. Riku nodded. "Well um… Riku is the winner. Lets take a small break." Genma said.

Jiraiya leaned over to his old sensei. "Naruto is still not here." Jiraiya said. "Yes he isn't. I never thought he would be late." The sandaime smirked. The blonde woman looked confused at the two. "Who is this Naruto?" She asked. "Your godson." Jiraiya stated making Tsunade shudder. The Kazekage looked interested but said nothing.

After 10 minutes Genma was standing in the middle of the arena.

"The 3rd match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Subaku." Genma announced. Gaara appeared at the arena in a swirl of sand, waiting for his next victim. After 5 minutes the crowd was becoming irritated. Genma having no choice made another announcement. "Due to Naruto Uzumaki's absence he will be…" Genma didn't finish when a flash of orange blinded the whole stadium, Genma thought every was under attack but he slowly recognized this jutsu. After the flash dissipated there were 3 people standing facing Gaara.

There was kid with spiky blonde messy hair wearing a leaf headband around his forehead not allowing his hair to hang over his eyes. He was wearing a black outfit with no sleeves and baggy pants. Orange flames were dancing at the bottom. He also wore a long jacket that stopped at his ankles so it wouldn't drag against the ground. The jacket was Orange with Black flames dancing around the bottom.

Behind him stood two adults both wearing anbu masks of a fox. One had long red hair wearing almost the same outfit as the kid but with long sleeves and red flames. The person was also wearing a similar coat stopping at their ankles. The jacket was dark red with black flames dancing at the bottom.

The other adult had spiky messy blonde hair also but slightly longer. He wore a jonin out fit but black with a green jonin vest. He wore a similar coat to the other two but his was yellow with black flames dancing at the bottom.

The 4 people at the hokage box eyes widened at their clothes espically their jackets. Those jackets were a symbol of the Namikaze clan, only worn by the yondaime hokage and his wife. "How can this be?" Sandaime gasped. Jiraiya and Tsunade were dumbfounded as well. Jiraiya expected the woman but not the man. "How?" He gawked. Tsunade stood their mouth wide open speechless. The kazekage had the same expression.

Genma stared at the three mentally gawking at them. "Name?" He stuttered asking the kid who had a huge grin on his face. "Naruto Namikaze." Naruto smirked. Genma was now awe struck. He had no idea the 4th had a son hell he didn't know he had a wife! Still Genma just stood their seeming calm and collected but was far from it and Naruto could tell by his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun are you sure?" The one with the red hair asked. "Yup. I've trained hard this past month I have no doubt I'll win." Naruto grinned. The second adult laid his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, and don't over exert your self. You still have to do your duty remember?" the person said having the voice of a man. Naruto nodded. "Yup. I'll try and stay composed." Naruto smirked.

In the stands were a awe struck Sasuke, Ino and Sakura. "When did naruto get their?" Ino gasped confused. "And who are those two? I haven't seen anbu masks like those before." Sakura stated. "He just appeared! Out of nowhere!" Sasuke stammered.

Genma was doing his damn hardest not to bombard him with questions. "Your late, Naruto." Naruto turned his head to see a red headed man with red eyes. "Kurama-sensei." Naruto bowed. Kyuubi waved him off and looked at the other two. "is he ready?" He asked. The two nodded looking at Naruto. "Good. Come we have things to discuss." Kurama said. Naruto looked at him bewildered. "Wait! Aren't you gonna watch my match?" Naruto shouted. "Of course Naruto-kun. But we have to discuss things first. Just warm up a bit okay?" the woman smiled under her mask. Naruto sighed. "Fine. But I better see you watching! Or else…" Naruto threatened with a manically laugh causing the two adults to shiver in fear. Naruto hugged them and said a silent thank you before turning to the patient waiting gaara.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gaara." Naruto smiled. Gaara nodded. "But first…" Naruto walked up too Gaara and held out his hand. Gaara had no idea what was going on. "Would you mine me being your first friend? I know everything about your past and childhood. And I want to say you aren't alone. My past was just as bad as yours." Naruto stated still holding his hand out. Gaara was hell of confused. "What do you fight for?" Gaara asked. Naruto raised his eye brow. "To protect my precious people." Naruto answered. Gaara was stunned, but he took his hand. "Fight me, Naruto Namikaze. Show me your resolve." Gaara nearly growled thirsting for blood. Naruto noticed this and knew this was bound to happen. "Yes, Gaara." Naruto nodded before walking back. Gaara stared at him and Naruto did the same. The crowd was going wild with anxiety from when naruto suddenly appeared with the orange flash and calmly talked to gaara.

Genma knew that Naruto was finished and wanted to start. So he obliged.

"Let the third match between Gaara Subaku vs Naruto Uzumaki begin!" at that moment Naruto disappeared in a orange flash beginning to strike. _  
><em>


	18. The Orange flash vs Gaara of the dessert

**HEY GUYS! I'm Glad you like the last chapter! Sorry about not shouting out I was very short on time so I submitted it while I could. So to make it up I'm gonna give you a banging new chapter and shout outs!  
><strong>

**Lilanimefan247- THANKS!**

**Rawrz- Thanks happy you like it! Keep reading!**

**Animaman- I'll explain it because someone is bound to ask. And no need to worry about his companions I will explain soon.**

**Crazywolf1991- WELL THAT'S GREAT! I thought you were gonna see it coming. I like putting at least one of Naruto's parents in some of my stories. HELL YA! What kind of naruto fan would I be without one? And your blood thirst fight will happen soon. Plus it will be longer than when Sasuke fought him.**

**Rasengan918- YOSH! ANOTHER ONE DIDN'T SEE IT COMING! MY YOUTHFULLNESS WILL SURELY OUT SHINE THE STARS! *nice guy pose***

**FallenBleeadingAngel- Holy is damn right! OF COURSE I'LL MAKE IT INTERSTING BELIEVE IT!**

**NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER 18!**

**Chapter 18: Konoha's Orange flash vs. Suna's Gaara of the dessert**

Naruto vanished with an orange flash and shocked gaara with his speed. The sand was too slow as Naruto slammed his face into Gaara's face making the said ninja tumble back. Naruto smirked with triumph and cracked his knuckles.

"_I have to be alert; from what I can tell Gaara can manipulate any sand as long his chakra sand has been infused. So that means…"_ Naruto nodded at his conclusion and held out his hand forming a red chakra sphere.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi gawked at the technique Naruto was now using. "Why is he using that now?" Jiraiya wondered. "Because he probably wants to end this match." Sandaime answered. Tsunade was stunned. This genin had learned Rasengan? AND performed the thunder body flicker jutsu? "Who is he?" Tsunade whispered.

Gaara stood back up glaring at Naruto who held his fully ready Rasengan. "That won't save you." Gaara grumbled crossing his arms letting his sand do the work. Naruto raised an eye brow as the Sand made his way towards him. The blonde ran towards the sand fully ready. The demon sand was actually fighting Naruto with little result. The only thing it managed to do was get some dirt on Naruto's favorite jacket.

"YOU BASTARD! I JUST DRY CLEANED THIS!" Naruto yelled stomping his foot in anger. Gaara saw this chance and made his move. The sand made its way under Naruto's feet latching on to it. Naruto was startled and then swung into the air, the sand still holding him. Gaara made his sand crash at the ground meaning Naruto crash at the ground also, but only saw a puff of smoke.

"Rasengan!" Gaara turned his head to see the blonde thrust his arm forward at Gaara. The sand moved defensively around Gaara, turning thick and hard. Naruto didn't anticipate this so his Rasengan only made a large dent within the sand. Naruto was pissed not only did he waste some chakra that could've been used else where but he was sinking into the sand with no way out.

"Ninja art: Quick Sand!" Gaara chanted. Naruto felt his ankles in pain since they were already deep within his sand. "Urgh! Damn it!" Naruto grunted grasping his leg trying to pry himself free.

"It's no use! You die here!" Gaara smiled evilly. Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and smirked. "Fool! You fell for it!" Naruto grinned. Gaara suddenly realized it was a shadow clone.

"Fire style: Great Fire ball jutsu!" The real Naruto was above Gaara slowly floating down and he propelled upward when he released the giant ball of fire. Gaara cursed inwardly when the fire ball crashed against his sand.

Genma watched in amazement. He only knew of Itachi Uchiha and Jiraiya who could execute that move perfectly. Sasuke was also in awe. "WHEN IN HELL DID HE LEARN THAT?" He yelled causing people to look at him confused.

Naruto finally landed on the ground with a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face. "_Damn that took a lot! I guess I'll have to keep to c-rank."_ Naruto thought. When the smoke disappeared around Gaara Naruto saw glass around him. "I guess it worked." Naruto chuckled. Gaara was angry and happy that someone was able to put up a fight.

"Your very interesting Naruto Uzumaki. Tell me how did you learn that?" Gaara asked. "Kaa-chan taught me. She's fire and Water style while Dad is Wind and earth. Completely two opposites but affective. For example!" Naruto started casting hand signs and put his hands into a circle position.

"Fire style: Ring of fire!" Naruto yelled and in a short burst a ring made from fire shot at Gaara getting bigger. Gaara jumped through the ring and noticed Naruto casting more hand signs. "Wind style: Divine Wind!" Naruto yelled swinging his hands around creating 3 tornadoes that connected with the fire ring. The two instantly created a funnel of massive fire. Gaara was trapped in the middle wincing in pain from the fire.

Naruto stepped back unsure of what to do.

"Heh that was the first time it actually worked. Cool." Naruto smiled. His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Gaara. Most importantly his peeling skin that fell from his face. Half of Gaara's face was calm and collected while the other half had a crazy evil grin which creeped Naruto out.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are a worthy foe! Sand Shuriken!" Gaara bellowed. Naruto was utterly shocked when sand shot up from the ground and up into the sky like a looming black cloud. The cloud started raining, shuriken! Naruto grabbed his arm when a shuriken hit him. "Crap!" Naruto stuttered before trying to move away but the cloud still followed.

"_Shit! I'm out of Chakra to use another Fire move. But I have to keep calm!" _Naruto took a deep breath inwardly. He performed hand signs Genma couldn't keep up.

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth style: Shielding Cave!" Naruto called. Instantly the ground shot up from his sides and covered him giving protection. Naruto panted this was also another jutsu he used that finally worked and it took almost all his strength.

"_Okay think Naruto, His sand can follow me everywhere yet still has to protect gaara. How the hell do I beat that?_" Naruto grumbled. He thought long and hard and nothing. "_His sand should be glass from my fireball hell even from my combined jutsu attack. I hope I don't need to use that jutsu. But I might have too. His sand is to fast._" Naruto frowned pulling out a 3 pronged Kunai.

"_I'll just use Hiriashin Maelstrom._" Naruto nodded. After he felt that the Shuriken had stopped raining down he released the jutsu.

Gaara grinned wickedly when Naruto came out of his dome cave.

"Are you done hiding?" Gaara mocked. "Yup!" He looked behind to see Naruto; he flew back from the punch. The real Naruto charged at Gaara and pushed the kunai in the gourd so he wouldn't notice. After he leaped back from Gaara he made at least 100 clones easily not tired one bit. "Time for my special move!" Naruto smirked. Gaara stared at him waiting, finally the Naruto's came but all disappeared with an orange flash that blinded him.

"Hey! Looking for us?" gaara heard the voice of the Naruto's. Next thing he knew he was being bashed around everywhere. After at least a minute Gaara lay beaten.

Naruto tensed when he felt Gaara's chakra spike. Gaara slowly stood up. His gourd produced sand that wrapped him into a cocoon like form. Naruto Stepped back feeling Gaara's killer intent rise even more if it was possible. "I've been fooling around, time to end this." Naruto nodded.

Naruto ran up the stadium wall till he was at the top his eyes set on Gaara's sand dome. Naruto held out his hand a reddish purplish Rasengan formed that was way bigger than his original. "Fox style: Vermillion Rasengan!" Naruto roared before bolting down the stadium.

Gaara was watching his opponent's moves with his sand eye. He was nearly ready when Naruto came at him he would be already finished. He smiled wickedly when Naruto vanished leaving only an orange flash. Gaara was confused what happened? Then Suddenly Naruto Shot from underneath him with his Rasengan in hand.

Gaara shot out of his dome of sand and into the air. Gaara then opened his eyes to see Naruto staring at him while he was still in the air. "Water Style: Great Clone Explosion!" Naruto yelled embracing Gaara into a hug before Naruto exploded Gaara with him.

At the ground arena sat a very tired Naruto. To find the chakra to form the demon chakra Rasengan then perform the Hiriashin not to mention making a clone that exploded was very tiring and taxing. Naruto heard a thud behind him and tried hard to look. He saw a very beat up gaara who had cracks all over his face and body. Gaara opened one eye at Naruto and stared back. Gaara raised his arm with very much restraint and made the Sand around Naruto close around his body. Naruto let out a stifled scream and gasp for air.

"Like I said, you are strong but not enough to beat me yet! Sand coffin!" Gaara shouted raspy. The sand around Naruto squeezed harder than before. "_Damn! I can't get out of this!_" Naruto panicked in thought. "DIE! SAND BURIAL!" Gaara yelled. Genma was too slow to stop him. Naruto let out a scream before he exploded for real letting his blood pop out.

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto was just killed. Sasuke didn't believe it. There was no way Naruto would die like this. He still had to become the damn hokage!

Ino and Sakura were shocked beyond thought as they watched their boyfriend scream before exploding. Lee fell to his knees in disbelief. His comrade just died in his very eyes.

Genma was stunned; He let the genin die because he wasn't fast enough. "Gaara is…" "HEY I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Everyone gasped when they saw Naruto crawl out of the dirt. His eyes had a ring pattern but from the hokage box no one noticed. Gaara was in disbelief, he had just killed his greatest enemy and now he was smirking?

"Man almost had me their Gaara." Naruto smiled. Gaara recovered shortly with the help of his sand. He was standing in front of Naruto but was still sore. "How?" Genma asked. Naruto showed something on top of his head. "Kushina helped me." Naruto informed. Kushina was grinning from ear to ear. Nothing really changed much besides her 3 tails.

"Yup! Naruto-kun called me when the sand guy was still in the air. So he created a demon clone, which is stronger than a shadow clone. The one that exploded from that weird sand was the demon clone, while Naruto-kun was hiding under ground." Kushina explained happily earning a grin from her master.

"What she said is all true. Alright Ku, thanks for your help I'll call you shortly okay?" Naruto said. Kushina nodded before poofing away. Naruto turned his attention to gaara. Gaara had no idea how to kill him. "You…YOU MUST DIE!" Gaara hollered sending off a burst of killer intent. Naruto didn't move an inch. Instead he pulled out two 3 pronged kunai holding them in each hand.

Naruto surged forward when Gaara's Sand lunged at him. The sand morphed into a Sand clone of its wielder. Naruto attacked the sand viciously before moving forward. "Sand Shuriken!" gaara yelled and the Sand clones starting shooting sand shuriken out their bodies.

"This ends now!" Naruto shouted throwing the two kunai at the clones. The clones turned to glass by two Naruto clones that used the Hiriashin then the fire ball jutsu. Naruto pulled out more kunai throwing them upwards till they clashed sending each other in another direction he threw more kunai that did the same.

Sasuke remembered his brother do this before when he was out training and he sprained his ankle.

Gaara looked around seeing the kunai far away from him. "HA YOU MISSED!" Gaara taunted making Naruto smirk. "No I didn't." Naruto clapped his hands together before doing hand signs. "Ninja art: Hiriashin destruction!" Naruto yelled. The kunai around Gaara started glowing and a field emitted from them covering gaara. "What is this?" Gaara asked. "My own original jutsu!" Naruto grinned. He pulled out a folded looking windmill. The windmill had an inscription embedded into hit. Naruto unfolded the weapon revealing it to be a windmill with 8 blades.

"Take this Hiriashin windmill!" Naruto shouted throwing the weapon in the force field. After it entered it disappeared. "Jutsu complete." Naruto sighed. Gaara looked at him crazy till he felt pain erupt from his right leg blood leaking out. "Blood?" Gaara whispered. His arm was slashed deeply next having a blood spew from his arm. Gaara was confused what was happening he looked to Naruto for answers.

"That Windmill is traveling at very high speeds making it invisible to the naked eye. Your screwed pal." Naruto said. Gaara felt more pain and more blood spewed. His sand was way to slow. When a gash appeared 30 seconds later the sand would defend that spot. It kept repeating the process till Gaara screamed in agony. "BLOOD?" Gaara screamed before passing out.

Checking on Gaara Genma confirmed him still alive. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Genma announced. Naruto grinned before pulling out a scroll. He opened it "Kai!" Naruto shouted. All Naruto's equipment he used was sucked into the scroll. Naruto closed and sealed the scroll tight. After he was done he walked over to Gaara.

"You okay, Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at him tiredly. "Why? Why do you fight so hard? What is your purpose?" Gaara asked. "Well, even though you didn't harm anyone now it will happen. I fight hard to protect the people precious to me, my precious people." Naruto answered.

Gaara was quiet thinking about his siblings.

"Do you…Do you think I can change?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked him with warm eyes. "Anyone can change, if they really want too." Naruto answered. Gaara was still quiet. "I… I want to change. You said… you told me you were alone. That everybody hated you. I am the same. But how? How can you not become like me?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked at the crowd who were cheering at the moment.

"I hated all of them. I still kinda do. But my dream was to become hokage so everyone can see me as who I really am. The first person to give me that acknowledgement was my brother." Naruto said spotting Sasuke who was looking at him.

"Brother?" Gaara whispered. "Yes. Sasuke was the first person who acknowledged me. He was no, he is my brother. Slowly over time people started giving the same acknowledgement. Grandpa Sarutobi, Iruka sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ino…" Naruto didn't continue. His eyes found Sakura who was talking with Ino. He became sad.

"All these people, the noticed me. There the ones I want to cherish. They are my precious people. So are you Gaara." Naruto smiled causing Gaara to look up.

"We have a special bond. You felt the same pain and hatred I felt. No one ever reached out to you, instead they cowered. But I wanna be the person who saves you from all this hate and loneliness." Naruto stated helping Gaara up. Instantly Temari and Kankuro were facing them. "Gaara." Kankuro whispered. "It's okay, Naruto is a friend." Gaara said softly which shocked his siblings.

Gaara faced his new friend. "Naruto, The village it will be…" "I know. We all know. My team, the hokage, the jonin. Isn't that right?" Naruto asked Genma who was chewing on his metal senbon. "Yup, but there's been no sign of attack." Genma shrugged. "Gaara! Why did you tell them?" Temari wondered.

"Because, The leaf are our allies not our enemies. That snake has tricked the village thinking otherwise." Gaara said. Naruto looked at his siblings who were down casted. "The problem is we have no idea when though." Naruto spoke up. "It was going to be a little after Sasuke's or your fight. But since Sasuke is right after us…" Gaara said.

Naruto nodded. "Will you help?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked to the sky. "I don't know about them, but I will help our allies." Gaara nodded. Naruto smiled putting a hand on Gaara's chest. Naruto closed his eyes and a red aura formed around gaara who was healing. After he was done naruto smiled then looked to the other two.

"Well?" Naruto wondered. Temari looked to the balcony and saw a sleeping Shikamaru. _"His lazy ass would be sleeping but…_" Temari trailed off in her thoughts. "Yes." She replied with a faint blush on her cheeks. Naruto heard her thoughts but ignored them. He nodded and turned to Kankuro. "If they're in, I'm in." Kankuro smirked.

"Alright you four head up to the stands. Next match Sasuke Uchiha vs. Neji Hyuuga!"

**Next chapter it begins! And I know I made Naruto and Gaara's friendship speed up but who cares? My story! ANYWAY! I hope the fight was quite enjoyable. I wanted to go all out with gaara but I kinda don't know most of his jutsu and he won't get new ones till the Sasuke retrieval arc. **

**Alright next chapter I'll explain something's about why Tsunade is there, more about how Naruto's parents are alive and all that good stuff! ANYWAY READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	19. The Invasion and Resurrection

**Yo time for shout outs**

**Animaman- Nope! But he will meet him soon. And I'm confused about the sage of 6 paths I don't really know much about his powers but he is a big help with Chikaru, if you could explain his abilities that would be a major help! I wanted to put in the demon fights but I decided not too. A better fight is coming.**

**Annabell23- Don't worry about it! As long you reviewed. Yes they are alive. I will be explaining things this chapter hopefully. YOSH! I thought the fight was gonna be to dull, BUT I WAS WRONG YAHOO!**

**Time for chapter 19**

**Chapter 19: The Invasion and Resurrection**

On the way to the stands Naruto ran into Sasuke with a grin. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. "Dope, how did you learn those moves did sensei teach that?" Sasuke asked.

"No my parents did. Oh happy belated birthday teme. Before I came I left some fire scrolls at your house." Naruto grinned. "Hn, thanks dope." Sasuke started walking off.

"Don't waste all your chakra. Gaara told me the invasion will start somewhere in your battle. Tell the destiny jackass too." Naruto warned. "Right." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto kept walking up till someone hugged him. "Oh Naruto-kun you did great!" The woman with red hair hugged him. "Thanks mom." Naruto smiled. The man with blonde messy hair like Naruto walked up. "Congrats son. Come on we have to go speak with the Sandaime." Naruto's father said. The 2 nodded and walked off before Ino and Sakura could jump him.

"Damn that Naruto! Always running off before we could get to him." Ino complained. "Yeah, hey who do you think those people were? The one with the red hair seemed very affectionate with Naruto." Sakura pointed out. "Well who ever she is she has another thing coming if she thinks she can take away our Naruto-kun!" Ino growled. Sakura nodded. "Sakura, Ino! Sensei wants too see us!" Lee called. The two kyuubi girls ran off to meet their sensei.

Naruto and his companions walked up to the Hokage box. When they arrived they saw team Hiruzen. One was hiding in disguise while the other 2 were guarding their old sensei.

"Naruto you did excellent in your match." The Sandaime smiled. Naruto bowed. "Thank you JiJi." Naruto smiled.

"I see you have some companions. Would you care to remove your masks, Minato, Kushina?" Sandaime asked. The two adults nodded removing their anbu fox masks.

The man looked dangerously similar to Naruto without the whiskers. His leaf head band tied around his head like Naruto.

The woman had dark blue eyes and a kind smile with her Leaf headband tied around her forehead also, letting her Red hair flow.

"How is it possible?" Tsunade asked shocked. Kushina answered.

"I used the Nindaime's forbidden jutsu and brought Minato back to life. It was a bargain with the death god since he ate Minato's soul. I had to kill 3 S-rank criminals to release him in exchange. Once Minato was revived Naruto was 5 at the time. I wanted so desperately to take care of my son but couldn't. Minato put a barrier around him so no one could get to him until he realized who he truly was. It took Minato a couple of years to regain his strength and to increase mine." Kushina explained.

"After we realized Naruto was catching on I sent Kushina to watch over him till it was time. After he found out, we took him to a secret place no one knows about besides Kyuubi and the 3 of us. We trained him for the month and here we are now. Tell me Tsunade why are you here?" Minato wondered.

"The old man needed help with something urgent. So I came here as fast as I could." After she explained she looked at Naruto who wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Tsunade asked. "Why bother telling when you already know? But I'll humor you. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answered still watching Sasuke's match. "Hmm. You seem pretty strong to learn the Rasengan, care to make a bet?" Tsunade smirked.

"Actually yeah. That necklace you're wearing it interest's me where did you get it?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade grabbed her necklace. "From my grandfather. He was stupid to become hokage; he had to die for no reason protecting a worthless village." Tsunade rambled. Naruto sent her a glare.

"Your grandfather put everything on the line to become hokage and create this stubborn village. And you bad mouth him in an instant?" Naruto growled. "Hmpf, why do you care? The hokage is a suicide job, don't you know that?" "So what? My dream is to become hokage. I would gladly lay my life on the line for…" Naruto paused and heard a chirping noise. He spun around to see Sasuke with lightning in his hand.

Sasuke had a grin on his face. He was elated to see the hyuuga with a pale and feared expression on his face.

"What is that?" Neji wondered. The fight was pretty much equal, Neji tried constantly to shut off Sasuke's chakra points but Sasuke's level 3 sharingan saw every move he was bound to make. Though Sasuke had trouble getting past Neji's defenses. So he was gonna use his new move.

Genma stared in awe. First Naruto was able to use the Rasengan and Hiriashin and Now the Uchiha had learned Chidori?

"Chidori! 1000 chirping birds!" Sasuke roared before charging Neji who quickly got into defense position.

"8 trigrams Great rotation!" Neji spun around creating a force field around him. Sasuke kept advancing lunging his hand forward till an explosion went off. Sasuke stopped instantly.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Lee looked in the same direction the village gate. All 5 students gave a smirk. _"It's time._" They thought. Kyuubi's students scattered to the same point on top of the hokage box.

"Hey guys. I see you got accepted Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned. Sakura blushed. "Finally it's time for action." Lee grinned. Naruto reached into his pouch and gave them each a three pronged kunai.

"Here just in case we split up and you need help enforce some chakra in to the handle and throw it at the target. In a flash I'll be there. Sasuke nice move were gonna have to spar sometime." Naruto smirked. Sasuke nodded.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" They heard Shiro yell out. Kyuubi appeared by their side. "Your orders are to stop every sound ninja you can find. Sakura, Ino go secure the academy and make sure they make it to the safe zone. Lee go stop that damn hydra. Sasuke and Naruto kill as many Sound ninja here." Kyuubi ordered. "Yes sensei!" they said in unison before separating. Kyuubi turned to see leaf jonin behind him.

"We have been looking for you Kurama; we have to go help lord hokage!" Guy said. "No guy, He can handle himself, he has back up. Just take out the enemies and protect the audience. They have been put under a sleeping jutsu. Kakashi find out who did this and kill them." Kurama ordered. "What about you?" Genma asked. "I'm going to follow those rain ninja." Kyuubi growled before jumping off. The jonin did as they were told.

When Naruto ran off to meet his teammates the Kazekage leapt to the Sandaime, or at least he tried too. He was instantly hit back by Tsunade's fist. "Nice try Orochimaru." Jiraiya chuckled. The Kazekage stood up and removed his skin off his face to reveal Orochimaru's face.

"How did you know?" Orochimaru wondered. "Heh, Kyuubi. Sandaime told Tsunade about the invasion so she came running. You're too predictable." Jiraiya smirked. "Ku ku ku ku, Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya. When will you learn that I plan ahead?" Orochimaru smirked. Minato stepped up with Kushina following.

"So am I that much of a threat that the Yondaime and his Wife need to help?" Orochimaru snickered. "Don't flatter yourself; we came here to aid against a threat even to you, Orochimaru." Minato said which made Orochimaru raise an eye brow. "Oh? Who could that be?" Orochimaru asked. "Chikaru Kurodevi. Remember him?" Tsunade asked. Orochimaru for the first time since those many years ago paled in fear.

"Lies! That demon is sealed and dead!" Orochimaru hissed. "Tsubasa crane will be his medium. As we speak they are going to their resurrection spot." Jiraiya informed. "No matter he will not stop me from my goal! The destruction of Konoha by my hand!" Orochimaru hissed with malice.

Kushina was seething with anger and Minato caught sight of her. "You, Snake bastard. You tried to recruit my Naruto-kun with your devil food. YOU WILL PAY!" Kushina yelled disappearing in a red flash.

The Invasion of konoha has begun.

Naruto was easily taking out his enemies he used no jutsu. His speed was top notch he was so fast without the gravity seal he left no flash. "47." Naruto counted as he killed his next victim.

Sasuke used little chakra incinerating his enemies. "Ha! 51!" Sasuke laughed. Naruto noticed a sound ninja coming for him from behind and kicked him away with so much force he fell to the arena floor. "48." Naruto whispered.

Having enough of this section Naruto started forming hand signs.

"Wind style: Typhoon Boom!" Naruto clapped his hands together and all the sound ninja screamed in pain as a volley of wind slashed into their skin killing them and blowing them away. "HA! That's at least 89 now!" Naruto smirked getting an irritated look from Sasuke.

"Shut up! NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Sasuke called. Naruto turned to see a bone spear coming for him till it deflected else where. In front of him stood a man with messy light blue hair and a black jonin outfit except for the vest which was green.

"You 2 get moving I got this." The man said. "Hey aren't you Shiro's sensei?" Naruto asked earning a nod from the man. Naruto smiled and ran off Sasuke following him.

"Your fast, but are you strong too?" A man with long whit hair and red bagged eyes with 2 green dots on his forehead spoke. "Care to find out? It's been awhile since I fought the Kaguya clan. My name is Toshiro Katsune." Toshiro introduced.

"I am Kimimaru from the Kaguya clan. Tell me are you strong?" Kimimaru asked. "Yeah, this place is crowded lets go down there." Toshiro pointed before leaping down. Kimimaru followed.

Meanwhile Lee was giving his best shot at the giant snake. "Damn it's getting closer to the village. I have to stop it NOW!" Lee roared his skin turning red. "Gate of rest: OPEN!" Lee yelled before disappearing with a green flash in front of the 4 headed snake.

"TAKE THIS MORNING PEACOCK!" Lee brought his fists back and started punching the snake at incredible speed causing fire around him and directing it at the beast. Everyone saw the fire that was around the area. The leaf ninja praised lee while the sound cursed him.

Sakura and Ino were helping Iruka and the other teachers get the students to a safe place. Ino turned to see sound ninja running towards them. "Such a waste. Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Ino breathed in and spat out 7 fire balls at the ninja. "Easy as pie." Ino smirked returning back to her work.

Naruto and Sasuke ran into Shiro and Riku who were holding their own against the enemy. "Hey Naruto! What the hell is going on? And where's Kluke I haven't seen her lately!" Shiro shouted before kicking away his opponent.

"Wait Kluke isn't here?" Naruto asked. Riku killed his opponent before answering. "No, I'm worried about her. We haven't seen her in 3 days. We looked but no luck." Riku said. Naruto started hyperventilating.

"I have to find her!" Naruto yelled before running off. "Wait! Naruto!" Shiro yelled before following him. The two Teme's just sighed before turning back to work.

Down at the arena Kimimaru drew his bone from his shoulder while Toshiro stared with golden eyes. "You must have a nickname correct?" Kimimaru asked calmly. Toshiro nodded. "Yeah, Black Star." Toshiro answered pulling out two sickles attached to each other. "This is my weapon, Tsubaki. Her powers are hard to obtain. Able to transform to any weapon I choose. So…" Toshiro threw the weapon in the air and it transformed to a sword.

"Enchanted Sword mode!" Toshiro called. Black energy started emitting from Toshiro and black markings appeared on his face his golden eyes turned black.

"Shall we start?" Toshiro smirked before clashing with Kimimaru. They both started clashing around wildly but with direction. Toshiro jumped back when he landed Kimimaru was blown back by a fire jutsu. Kimimaru was confused to when he had the time to cast the jutsu.

"You are strong." Was all Kimimaru said before charging round two ready to begin.

Kyuubi was tailing behind the rain ninja. "This needs to stop. Fire style: Blaze ball!" Kyuubi blew a giant fire ball into their direction on impact the ball exploded. When kyuubi arrived he saw the 3 students were unharmed and standing next to a tied up girl. Kyuubi instantly recognized the girl. "Kluke." Kyuubi whispered. Daisuke looked up at Kyuubi.

"So you're here? Right on schedule too. Alright start." Daisuke ordered. The three got in a triangle position around Kluke. Kyuubi tried to move but he was blown back. Kyuubi opened his eyes and saw a triangular force field and Kluke was floating inside. "KLUKE!" Kyuubi saw an orange flash clash with the field. Naruto fell back to the ground.

"What the hell is this thing? KLUKE WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto why aren't you at the arena?" Kyuubi growled. "Because Kluke is my cousin and I won't let her die! RASENGAN!" Naruto formed the Rasengan and lunged his hand at the field only to be pushed back.

"SIASHO!" A blue blast clashed against the field. Shiro landed next to Naruto. "Damn it." Naruto cursed. Kluke was floating in the air her chakra being sucked from her.

"KLUKE!" Naruto and Shiro yelled. Naruto was in fox mode and Shiro's eyes turned yellow and black. "LET HER GO!" Naruto growled. "RIGHT NOW!" Shiro copied.

Tsubasa let out a smirk.

"Please, like we would listen to you weaklings." Tsubasa said. "Tsubasa! Concentrate!" Daisuke barked. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled forming a Rasengan. "It's nearly done." Daisuke said.

Naruto's Rasengan was getting bigger and bigger. "Giant Vermilion Rasengan!" Naruto lunged his hand forward and the Rasengan met with the field. Naruto pushed harder and harder, the force field was fighting back. Naruto roared and the force field started to crack. "KAISHIO!" Shiro yelled sending a volley of chakra blasts at the crack making it bigger.

Tsubasa eyes grew big. "Daisuke their…" "Let them without her we will still be able to summon him." Daisuke said. "Will she live?" Zeke asked. "Yes." Was Daisuke's answer. "Hmpf, Then I'll kill her myself!" Zeke grinned.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto screamed pushing his Rasengan harder into the field. Shiro was getting ready as was Zeke.

The force field broke and Zeke charged to Kluke for the killing blow but he was too slow as Shiro jumped and grabbed the falling Kluke. Naruto leapt back to Kyuubi who still couldn't move.

"It's done." Daisuke said walking to the middle of the Triangle drawing. Daisuke cut open his palm and let his blood drop onto the ground. The ground hungrily absorbed the blood. After about 10 seconds a black Aura blasted through the ground surrounding Daisuke.

"YES YES! TAKE MY POWER TAKE IT ALLL!" Daisuke yelled laughing. The power was seeping into Daisuke's skin and he ripped of his shirt revealing a triangle with a Sharingan and Rinnegan eye in the middle on his chest. Daisuke's veins were pulsing with energy; Daisuke was laughing evilly his pupils rolling in the back of his head.

Naruto and Shiro were flinching at this power. "Urk, what is this?" Naruto wondered. "It's happening. I was completely wrong." Kyuubi grumbled. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Shiro asked.

"Chikaru is being resurrected. He needed two vessels. A body and Chakra. Kluke was used for chakra while Daisuke is being used for his body. When this is over they will become one. I thought that Tsubasa was the body vessel I was wrong." Kyuubi explained.

The black aura around Daisuke stopped and he stopped his laughing. "HAHAHAAHAHAHHA! AAAHHHHHAAHHH!" Daisuke screamed the skin on his body burst of his body and the climate around Fire country changed.

The sky turned brown then red next purple till it stopped at dark blue. During all this Daisuke was surrounded in a black orb rising off the ground. Daisuke looked like he was powering up.

His arms went from normal teenager arms to ripped arms with veins sticking out. His chest looked like he was made out of marble, It was more than well defined. His whole body changed. His hair turned from red to blackish red and was messy and spikier than it was before. His eyes were blood red showing no pupils. The tattoo on his chest that was placed over his heart moved down to the center.

Their surroundings was a mess. The trees were broken and scattered. The forest floor was now a barren waste land this went as far as Naruto and the others. Tsubasa and Zeke watched with awe as Daisuke was going through the changes.

"His power it's over whelming." Naruto stuttered. Shiro was holding his breath afraid to even speak. Kyuubi was actually nervous. The Demon king, the strongest of all 9 Bijuu and the greatest fox of all was shuddering in fear.

"Ironic. This almost resembles his real body all those years ago." Kyuubi whispered. Kluke stirred awake and saw Shiro with a scared look on his face. A few seconds later she froze in fear when she felt massive killer intent.

The black aura surrounding Daisuke faded away and he floated down. Once his feet touched the ground a huge crater surrounded him and everyone had to jump back. Naruto had to move Shiro since he was still frozen.

"_This body, I chose the right vessel didn't I, Daisuke._" Daisuke looked at his muscular hand. "Lord Chikaru." Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see Tsubasa and Zeke kneeling before him. "I see, Tsubasa my weapon where is it?" Daisuke asked. Tsubasa pulled out the giant eclipse scythe and handed it to his master.

"Kronus." Tsubasa said. Daisuke grabbed the scythe with ease and swung it around. Daisuke smirked and broke the blade's sickle. Daisuke handed the hilt to Tsubasa. "You know what to do." Daisuke said.

He then grabbed the blade hung it over his mouth. He squeezed the blade turning it into a slivery liquid thanks to the heat in his hands. The liquid fell into his mouth and he swallowed with a gulp.

He licked his hands for any remains of the liquid. After he was done he burst with power a black aura surrounding him and reaching into the sky. Kyuubi gasped at what he was witnessing in the black aura. "No, he didn't!" Kyuubi paled.

In the black aura were faces of people and animals, souls floating around the aura. Kyuubi and Naruto could hear their screams and last words before they died.

"_I'm sorry my love." "Leave my son alone!" "You will PAY!" "I die with only one regret. That my daughter will live without her father." _Naruto heard the voices and cries of the dead souls. He covered his ears to make it stop. "No make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Naruto cried tears flowing from his face.

Kyuubi watched his student give into Chikaru's madness. It was taking everything he had not to give in himself. He looked over to see Kluke crying also, Shiro was still frozen.

Once everything was calm the black aura died down and faded away. "My moves are set. Tsubasa is it ready?" Daisuke asked. Tsubasa handed him a black bladed sword. The end of the hilt had a dragon head. "Yes, what are you gonna name it?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Saitoryuyuki. Black Dragon of death." Daisuke answered. The blade vanished and he was weaponless.

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked.

"Were in fire country in the outskirts of Konoha." Zeke spoke. "Who is in charge? What is happening, it has been awhile since Daisuke filled me in." Chikaru said. "The Sandaime hokage is still in charge. Right now Oto is invading, the three Sannin are fighting. Orochimaru is fighting the Sandaime and the other Sannin." Tsubasa reported.

"I see. There are things I must attend too. Orochimaru must die for his snake insolence. The others will die soon but not now. Lets get moving." Daisuke ordered. Daisuke turned and saw 4 people.

A blonde boy, a white haired boy, girl with red hair, and Man with red hair and eyes. Chikaru smirked knowing who he was after the eyes.

"Kurama, it's been a long time. Is that your Jinchuriki?" Chikaru asked referring to Naruto. "Chikaru, you have returned." Kyuubi murmured. "Please, call me Daichi. Daisuke is still alive but we are now one. Now out of my way Kurama I have somewhere to be." Daichi ordered.

Kyuubi found the strength to stand and maybe to fight, but he knew that he was way past out of Chikaru's league. Even in his regular form. Chikaru after all is a descendant of the Sage of 6 paths. But then again so was Naruto and Hiroshima.

"No? Well your choice." Daichi raised his hand and Kyuubi started floating. "What is this?" Kyuubi stuttered confused. "Hn." Was Daichi's response before he waved his hand to the right sending Kyuubi flying in that direction. Daichi snorted walking towards Naruto who was frozen.

Daichi got a good look at him and studied his insides. What Daichi saw surprised him a little. In his system was black chakra in some of his chakra coils but not enough to act on it. He saw the black chakra fight with the red and blue chakra.

"So, you are the one he tried to seek hmm?" Daichi chuckled. Daichi put his index finger on Naruto's headband and throat. "_**I hope you come seek me out soon, Naruto-kun."**_ Daichi said in a demonic voice. He noticed the other two and shrugged them off.

"Lets get moving." Daichi ordered before the black aura surrounded him and his servants.

**Meanwhile when the climate change started**

Kushina was about to release her fire ball on Sakon one of the sound ninja four when they sky turned brown. "What the hell is going on?" Sakon wondered his curse mark activated. Kushina and Sakon stopped their fighting and gazed at the black aura beam.

"This is not happening." Kushina whispered. Sakon looked at her confused. "What's going on?" Sakon wondered. "The demon of the 4 great nations is being brought back to life." Kushina answered. Sakon paled hearing stories about the great demon.

Minato wasn't fighting anymore Tayuya of the sound, she gave up. Saying she never wanted to be like this and would help him. He told her she might have a shot becoming a ninja for him. And she nodded in acceptance. He was about to help The Sandaime when he felt the climate change. "What? No way! He's…" Minato didn't finish he didn't have too.

The Sannin came to a halt also as did the hokage. "No, he can't be alive! HE CAN'T LIVE!" Orochimaru yelled scared out of his mind.

Tsunade was kneeling on the floor blood splattered over her. Orochimaru exposed her weakness and she buckled from it, useless. But she was more afraid of the massive killer intent and sudden climate change.

Jiraiya was tired and he was running low on chakra; he had to protect Tsunade from Orochimaru several times. He nearly laughed at Orochimaru's fear. He remembered when they first fought Chikaru, Orochimaru thought he could take him alone and had his ass handed to him almost on the verge of death.

Chikaru actually despised Orochimaru, thinking he could be the best ninja alive. After his near death experience Orochimaru was terrified of Chikaru Kurodevi. Jiraiya was stunned at the power and became afraid himself. Not as much as Orochimaru but enough. But he had to take this is as an opportunity to attack. He started to move but realized he couldn't. "What is going on?" Jiraiya stuttered.

Hiruzen was still recovering from the fight with the 1st and 2nd hokage. "No, the village is doomed." Hiruzen whispered trying to get up.

The whole leaf village stopped in fear. Lucky for Toshiro he recovered shortly and attacked Kimimaru. "GETSUGA KINSHIN!" Toshiro raised his sword and swung it down a golden energy slash came down on Kimimaru slicing him diagonally separating his chest from his waist. Blood spewing a second later. "Nice work, Tsubaki." Toshiro praised. He looked up to the red sky. "I hope you are okay, Shiro." Toshiro wished.

Sasuke and Riku were finally done with all the sections and noticed Kakashi fighting Kabuto. "Sasuke, we have to find the dopes." Riku called drawing Sasuke away from Kakashi's fight. "Right." Sasuke nodded.

They both started to take off when they felt the climate change. "What the hell is that?" Sasuke wondered. Riku had a really bad feeling and was starting to worry for his teammates.

Sakura and Ino were making their way back to the stadium with lee who was a little tired. After the girls helped secure and made sure everyone was safe they bumped into Lee. So now they were heading back to the stadium at top speed. They stopped when the sky turned purple. Ino and Sakura looked up and saw the black aura beam.

"What is going on?" Sakura wondered.

Ino was irritated, first Naruto showed up late to say hi, then the sound attack, he spoke very few words with her, next she had to help the damn academy for about 20 30 minutes away from Naruto. Now something else was about to happen?

"This is just not my day." Ino mumbled. "Come on we have to go help!" Lee said and started running. The two followed him trying to keep up with him.

Kushina later killed Sakon and his brother Ukon after things calmed down. She and Minato were heading up to the others when Kidomaru and Jirobo stopped them. "You're not going any further!" Kidomaru stated. "GET THE HELL OUT MY…" she stopped, everyone stopped and looked at the faces and Souls of people Chikaru killed.

They were all innocent and had much to live for. Kushina was trembling. She saw her father and friends from whirlpool in the black aura. Chikaru was the one who killed and destroyed her village and country when she married Minato a long time ago.

Minato was seething with anger. His best friend, Sakura's father Ryu haruno died by Chikaru's blade. He heard his voice, his voice filled with sorrow and regret.

"_I die with only one regret. My daughter will live without her father."_ Minato couldn't breathe. His anger was clouding his mind. Ryu was his best friend, his teammate and he was killed before Sakura was born. He kept a promise to Ryu to watch over Sakuhi and Sakura. But he couldn't keep his promise.

If it wasn't for the invasion he would of fell and lost himself. Instead he focused all his emotions in a Rasengan and pushed it against Jirobo's chest making him spin out of control and die with that one blow.

Tsunade saw the souls too. She saw one face and heard her lover dan's voice. "_I'm sorry my love." _She remembered the mission he was sent on with her. It was mission to figure out why a whole entire village was wiped out. It was 4 days before Minato became hokage and the first time she her self met Chikaru.

Every member on her squad was killed. The necklace she gave Dan repelled Chikaru till the necklace fell off. He instantly made a gash on his chest giving him a fatal wound that he would not survive from. Chikaru couldn't kill her because the necklace's aura was still surrounded around her. She was losing her mind. Hearing all the people she let down on that mission was driving her crazy.

Jiraiya just saw faces of people that died, hearing voices he wished he didn't. He heard sobbing and turned to see Tsunade crying. He then remembered how Dan died. It was because of Chikaru. He wanted to go comfort her but couldn't. Because he couldn't move AGAIN!

Orochimaru was shaking now; he now knew that Chikaru was definitely alive. He didn't want to believe it but there was no mistaking that dark demonic blood thirsty power, it was definitely his Nightmare.

The Sandaime was having difficulties to get to Orochimaru, he was dying he knew he was, but he had to kill Orochimaru if he didn't he knew damn well Chikaru will. But he had to find Tsunade; he had to tell her his decision.

After everything settled down again it was harder to recover. Orochimaru had to leave; he needed to leave but couldn't move. Chikaru was his demon, his nightmare. He had a vision and constant nightmares of Chikaru killing him in all different ways, and he didn't even stand a chance.

Tsunade had to get up, she needed to get up and help. But she couldn't, she didn't have the will power to do so. She looked around and saw Orochimaru. Who she saw next left her in fear.

Orochimaru practically shit himself when a pair of Sharingan Rinnegan mixed eyes were glaring at him with such malice and hate. On a higher top of the building the Sannin were on was Daichi with Tsubasa and Zeke. Daichi had his arms crossed; his glare and killer intent was directly towards Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru. I have been waiting a long time for this. How dare you build that pathetic waste of a village you call 'home' on my land? For such ignorance your punishment is worse than death. You're so worthless your soul isn't even worth devouring." Daichi growled.

Orochimaru knew he was serious because he ate every soul. Man, women, child, animal, it didn't matter he killed it then eats their soul. Orochimaru was lost for words.

Their standing in front of him was the devil, with the most perfect and powerful eyes. Orochimaru had to leave had to get away, destroying konoha didn't matter anymore. His life was more important. Next thing he knew his body felt pain. He looked down to see a sword piercing his shoulder.

"I won't kill you…yet. But I will have some fun with all of you." Daichi smirked before kicking Orochimaru away. Daichi turned to Jiraiya and uppercut him sending him upward. Daichi looked around and found who he was looking for. He walked calmly towards his prey.

Tsunade was shaking now. Walking towards without a care in the world was Daichi, and he was grinning with an evil look in his eye. She blinked and he was in front of her.

"Princess Tsunade. It has been awhile, you haven't aged a day or have you? No matter time to test my theory." Daichi leaned his hand forward and was getting closer to her head. "I…Can…Touch…You…Now." He hissed with glee finally touching her forehead. There was no burning sensation for him; he was able to touch her.

"Rasengan!" He had to dodge with leap as Minato lunged for him.

In mid float Daichi came to a halt, standing on the air. Everyone stared at him with awe, they thought if he was able to do that then all of his powers have come back in his short time of life.

"The Yondaime? Hmm, this will be harder than I thought but…" Daichi disappeared and decked Minato in the face with his fist sending said person flying and crashed against the wall.

"I can make due. Now where was I? Oh that's right." Daichi pulled out his sword and slashed down on Tsunade when an orange flash appeared.

Blood splattered everywhere and Tsunade eyes grew wide while Daichi looked at the person in disappointment.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here?" Daichi asked. Naruto was standing protectively in front of Tsunade. His chest had a deep cut and blood trailed from his mouth. His head was looking down so you didn't see his eyes.

"Naruto! Why are you here? Get away he'll kill you! GO NOW!" Tsunade cried. "Shut up!" Naruto whispered. And looked up at Daichi with his red rinnegan.

"That necklace, I want it. You wanted a bet right? Well here… if I can kick this guy's ass you fork over the necklace. If I lose then keep it and protect my home." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at the boy confused.

"Why would you go so far for me?" Tsunade wondered tears falling from her eyes. "You're my godmother right? Why wouldn't I? My dream…is to be hokage! RASENGAN!" Naruto formed his red Rasengan and lunged it at Daichi who dodged easily.

"Pft, please Naruto-kun you will lose this bet of yours so give up." Daichi said. "NO! DON'T EVER TELL ME TO GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled and charged. Daichi kept his eyes on him reading his every move and countering it before it happened. Naruto didn't have much chakra left to cast any jutsu besides Shadow clones. He tried his damn hardest to lay a punch on Daichi with no avail.

Tsunade watched Naruto and remembered Nawaki and Dan. "_My dream…is to become hokage!"_ she heard them all say. "Nawaki, Dan, your dreams will come true…through this boy. I will lay my life on the line for him." Tsunade said shakily getting up. "Tsunade I must speak with you." Tsunade turned and saw her old sensei.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked helping him stand. They both watched Naruto fight his hardest.

"I want him to fulfill his dream. If I could, I would name him the 5th hokage but I can't. However you can." The Sandaime said. Tsunade turned her head so fast to look at the old man. "What?" She asked.

"Help him fulfill his dream. If he becomes hokage Konoha will change for the better. I Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd hokage of Konohagakure am Naming you, Tsunade Senju the 5th hokage, my successor. Do you accept?" Hiruzen asked tiredly. Tsunade was about to say HELL NO! But heard a crash and saw Naruto against the crashed wall. "Naruto!" She called.

"Damn, I can't lose. So many lives are on the line." Naruto picked himself up. "I need chakra. Damn fox get up! Give me some power already will ya? I have a bet to win and a village to protect!" Naruto got no response.

"Damn it Kyuubi! KYUUBI MORE POWER! RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled. Daichi stared in awe as a red aura was surrounding Naruto. His sharingan powers kicked in and he saw the image of Kyuubi's fox form standing behind him roaring.

"Kurama no kitsune. Mwhahaha, MWHAHAHAAHAHA! COME AT ME KURAMA! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Chikaru yelled in pleasure.

Tsunade looked on as the red aura was radiating from Naruto. "For you Naruto, I accept of becoming the 5th hokage." Tsunade gave her answer. Hiruzen smiled. "Thank you." He said before letting her go and walking towards the demon reincarnates.

"Naruto, I will handle this. Please calm down." The Sandaime said softly. Naruto powered down a little and passed out. "JiJi." Naruto whispered as he fell unconscious.

Daichi calmed down also looking at the old man who now obtained inner peace.

"Hiruzen, what are you doing here? Old friend?" Daichi asked. "I came here to strike a deal with you Chikaru." The Sandaime said. Daichi was interested in what he had to offer.

"I'm listening." Daichi informed. The Sandaime nodded and cast a privacy barrier jutsu so no one would hear.

"I know how much you hate Orochimaru, so this doesn't apply to him. 7 years. In 7 years I have no doubt that Naruto will become hokage. I know that you want him to come to you. When he does send him back in 3 years.

I want you to purify him his heart is cold and lonely even with the help of his parents. He will train harder and when he becomes hokage you could do what you like. The point is don't come near Konoha or any ally's it has. As long as you do that you may do what you like." Hiruzen proposed.

Daichi listened. "Normally I would say no. But you tried your hardest to help me when no one else did. For you my old friend I will do as you ask. Rest in peace." Daichi bowed before disappearing in a black portal.

Sandaime smiled and released the barrier. He looked over to the stirring Orochimaru and began doing hand signs.

"Tsunade no matter what do not interfere, no one interfere!" The old Sarutobi ordered.

"Forbidden jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

**Man that was the longest and most awesome chapter I have ever written. I'm beat! Well now Chikaru is alive and all that but what about Naruto? Will he go to Daichi? Well if I am not the author of this story I will tell you he is NOT going to him no matter what!**

**Alright the next chapter will be an author's note on abilities and all that and a Summary of Chikaru Kurodevi. I bet some of you are wondering about how he knows the 3rd hokage and I will explain. **

**I'm sorry for those who think that making Tsunade become hokage like this and having a fast bond with Naruto is wrong and too fast. Well guess what KISS MY ASS! My story I could do whatever I feel like. For example I can make Naruto kill Sakura you never know with me that's the joy of making your own fanfic!**

**Like I said I will explain something's that I think deserves an explanation. If you have questions just PM or review me about it. After the Author's note their will be a short time skip. I think we all know what happens after the reaper death seal; it will start when Naruto wakes up from the hospital. **

**ANYWAY READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	20. Author's note: Chikaru Kurodevi

**Alright! Like I said I will be explaining things sooo. First let me give out the shout outs**

**Crazywolf1991- YOSH! Blood thirst filled! Don't worry I will be giving more. The juubi eh? Hmm gives me an idea. I already knew about Madara's eye of the moon plan, but I might just change that for Daichi hehe.**

**CrimsonBlood21- oh really? Well I'm sorry. Can you explain so I can try and fix it.**

**RASENGAN 918- FINALLY SOMEONE GOT IT! I've been dropping hints like crazy! Yes Toshiro does resemble black star. Alright alright I won't let him go to Daichi… or will I?**

**Animaman- Good eye! No you weren't reading it wrong, and after what happened Minato is gonna run into Sakuhi and that's when things defiantly unfold for Sakura. Thanks for the advice and info!**

**Rawrz- well then your gonna have to wait till I post it. And I'm elated that you like my fics. Oh by the way I'll try and update I am a shinobi soon. It's just haven't really got so many reviews but… I'll update soon.**

**Inuzuka Hana- thanks! Happy you think that. And yeah I know, for the longest time I thought he called him dope but found out like a month ago it's dobe. I just don't feel like changing it, too troublesome.**

**ALRIGHT! Time for me to get explaining!**

**First I think I'll start off about Chikaru.**

Chikaru Kurodevi is half demon. He is the son of another 9 tailed demon fox and a mortal woman. The woman was the granddaughter of the sage of 6th paths son. So that explains the rinnegan. He was born during the time when the leaf was being constructed and was a good friend of the 3rd hokage when he was a kid.

Unlike Nagato whose rinnegan is always activated Chikaru activated his Rinnegan at the age of 7. A day later after activating it his father took him to the demon fox world and trained him in the ways of the demon fox. He also trained with Kyuubi when he was a kit, later they became rivals. But Chikaru was stronger than kyuubi and was assigned to train him.

When Chikaru returned to the village he was the age of 12. At the time Madara was leaving the village, wanting more power Chikaru killed 1/3 of the Uchiha for their eyes with his demon scythe he won from a demon wolf lord named Volf. After he obtained the power he transplanted the Sharingan eyes with his old eyes obtaining both Sharingan and Rinnegan. He put the blame of the Uchiha clan's deaths on Madara.

Madara absolutely despised Chikaru more than the 1st hokage and challenged him to a fight at what we know as the valley of the end. Madara lost the battle very badly nearly killing him. Since Madara was still a leaf ninja and council member Chikaru was to be put to death. However Madara was still vexed with his lost and decided he needed a stronger Sharingan ultimately leading to taking his brother Izuna's eyes. Although not dying immediately from the transplant Izuna was furious that his eyes were taken by force.

So Izuna sought out the only person who was strong enough to kill Madara, Chikaru. Hearing the tells of Chikaru able to take souls he wanted his soul to be eaten instead of taken. If Chikaru ate his soul that meant his eyes would be way stronger since Izuna had Uchiha blood. He accepted Izuna's offer eating his first soul. Izuna's soul wasn't enough and Chikaru developed a hunger for more souls, so to try and quench his hunger he killed most of the villagers before his execution.

One was a hyuuga gaining him the ability to see chakra points. Chikaru figured out once he eats a soul all of his victims abilities and knowledge is absorbed into his mind. He knew that he could kill everyone in the village but it was his home and he didn't want to kill his friends so he became a missing ninja. By the time that happened the council blamed Madara for the death of his brother and he was to be executed. Madara became a missing ninja also vowing to destroy the village.

Hiroshima saw it as a potential threat and chased after Madara. They fought but Madara won easily killing his rival. Chikaru was furious at Madara; Hiroshima was the first person who accepted him as a ninja and friend. Chikaru engaged Madara and nearly killed him but was stopped by Hiruzen. He let Madara go on a whim and promised he would kill him for Izuna and Hiroshima.

Chikaru didn't kill Hiruzen also on a whim and because of their friendship although they did engage in battle. Hiruzen lost just like Naruto did against Sasuke in the canon. But he was beaten more badly. Chikaru left for the demon fox world. He returned at the end of the 2nd shinobi war.

Chikaru engaged in battle with Hanzo of the Salamander. He killed him with little difficulty eating his first soul from his return. Hanzo's soul was evil and he could taste the malice in it. It drove him crazy, his hunger for souls overpowering him he killed everything he could. It didn't matter; he raided small villages and big villages in all countries. He earned his name the demon of the 4 great nations. It was only 4 because he couldn't kill anyone from fire.

Tired of his onslaught the 4 kages of each country met and decided they needed the hokage. Orochimaru heard of this 'demon' and thought he was nothing. But curious he chased after him. Chikaru didn't care who Orochimaru was stating Sannin was only a title no power behind it unlike Kage. This angered Orochimaru and said he was the best ninja alive and would become hokage. Chikaru was furious their was no best ninja alive anymore not even him. The best ninja alive was dead, who was the first ninja. The Rikudo sennin.

Chikaru beat Orochimaru's ass better than he did Madara's. It was the future Yondaime hokage that saved him. Seeing a potential fight with this man he let him go. Not on a whim but a great future battle. They had 3 years every single nation to prepare for war. In the 3 years the third great shinobi war happened and was ended by Chikaru who killed the Rai and Mizukage. The nations quickly got to their senses and prepared for Chikaru. Minato was named the 4th hokage and he prepared for Chikaru also.

The battle was epic. Chikaru killed the weaklings with a single slash with his scythe. Orochimaru decided to team up with his fellow Sannin to put an end to Chikaru. It didn't help. Seeing Orochimaru only brought out Chikaru's bloodlust and he beat them down. It took an effort to beat Tsunade down because he couldn't touch her physically. So he decided to beat her with his Chakra and Madness which work. Showing her images of Dan's death played 4000 times for 120 hours, 5 seconds.

He figured out the reason why he couldn't touch her it was because he still had feelings for the first hokage since it was his necklace. He just had to wait a few years for the feelings to go away. No he couldn't wait that long to kill her. He made his way to attack and kill the Sannin but they were a distraction, Minato took this chance to seal Chikaru which he did he sealed away his chakra and soul into his scythe. They incinerated his body.

The Amekage took the scythe and sealed it deep within the Shun compound. Chikaru soul and chakra was breaking free from the seal and Daisuke's father Dailee gave away his soul and chakra to Chikaru to keep him sedated which worked. But shortly after Daisuke stumbled upon Chikaru's scythe.

Chikaru's seal was weakening so he was at least able to control people wit his chakra but he didn't need to do that. Daisuke's heart was already in pain and evil due to the lost of his parents. So Daisuke pledged to be Chikaru's vessel, doing his bidding. He killed his whole clan with Chikaru feeding their souls to Chikaru. After the 2 years of wielding Chikaru, he was strong enough to become his vessel.

During the final Chunin exam Daisuke released Chikaru's soul and chakra, becoming his vessel. However Daisuke didn't die he simply is sharing his body with Chikaru's soul and Mind. All Daisuke's knowledge was given to Chikaru. He was also aware of Naruto's ability to wield the Rinnegan.

He is hoping for Naruto to succumb to Chikaru's influence so he can raise Naruto's eyes and take them from him to obtain the eternal Sharinnegan or he calls it juubi's eyes. Since the juubi's eye is the sharingan and rinnegan.

Chikaru is no longer restrained to human life. He is immortal since he ate the demon fruit every year he was gone, leading to his immorality. When he returned to the human world he was only 16. And his body was that of a 16 year old. It was similar to Daisuke's, but when he took over his body it was made into his image. Daichi is now his name because of Daisuke.

Daichi's main goal is to destroy the pathetic nations, he cares for no peace. He will only leave one nation unharmed so he can feast when ever he likes. Daichi is now planning on bringing his 5 eternal guards to the human world to help him destroy the nations.

This was Chikaru Kurodevi's bio or whatever.

**Now I guess there are other things I will need to mention.**

**So I don't know that much jutsu and all, also I am currently re watching Zatch bell soo I might drag in some techniques in from there as jutsu also adding in my own jutsu. If any of you have a problem with it I'm sorry but get over it. **

**What else was I gonna say? OH! I kept Tayuya in because she will be vital to the story. As you know Minato let her live and told her she can work for him. Again any problem, get over it.** **So if any of you have any questions just ask and I will do my best to answer so… with that done SEE YA!**


	21. Older Brother

**So I hope you guys understand Chikaru a little better! Alright time for shout outs!**

**Lilanimefan247- Thanks! Glad you think so!**

**Crazywolf1991- yeah he is in my mind, I'm deciding it. Still not sure though. Well here the chapter**

**RASENGAN 918- No problem! I thought I should he's a big part in the story.**

**Animaman- hell yeah! In fact, Thanks for reminding be about that old fart. I hate him and he along with Kabuto and others will die. Who said anything about that? You need to read the story more. Having a battle like that is to… boring for my tastes. I was thinking about street fighter but I thought it was going to far, but who cares. I don't know what the other 2 are so I can't do anything about that but street fighter will be good for Lee. THANKS!**

**Alright guys, time for chapter 20. remember time skip, just a few days later nothing big.**

**Chapter 20: Older brother**

Naruto was bandaged him across his chest and his arms, sleeping on his hospital bed. It has been 1 week since the invasion and Chikaru's return. Naruto missed the Sandaime's funeral and Tsunade's speech when she became hokage.

Minato and Kushina had stayed with their son and helped out the village for repairs. Team Kyuubi always came in to check on their friend and teammate. Sakura wanted Naruto to wake up as soon as possible so she could apologize for her accusation towards Naruto and Kyuubi.

Minato accidentally ran into Sakuhi and Sakura. Sakura finally found out Naruto's parentage and the true death of her father. Sakuhi told her she didn't want to speak of Chikaru and lied to her, saying kyuubi killed her father when that was a total lie. However kyuubi honestly didn't care, he was used to being blamed for deaths that wasn't his fault. So Sakura decided to apologize to her sensei and Naruto when he woke up.

Naruto was having a hard time waking up. His dreams showed images a of a ten tailed beast with one eye. The eye had the Sharingan and Rinnegan, which scared Naruto. It was always the same dream.

Naruto was older and had someone one in his arms but they were so blurry he couldn't see or recognize them. He was laughing and having fun when the sky turned red and the beast burst from the moon. He didn't know why, but he wanted to surrender. Give up and give the beast his life. It was always the same over and over. Always replaying.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to a dark room. He tried to move his arm but something was holding it down. He looked to see Sakura and Ino on his arm. He glanced around and saw his parents and the rest of his teammates sleeping in their chairs. Naruto sat up and looked out the window.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto asked. He turned his head to see his mother awake, looking at him. "We have to leave in two days. Come with us, then you won't be alone anymore." Kushina walked towards him. "I want too, but I can't. I still need to become hokage, that is not gonna change. Just tell me where you guys are if I need you. Please?" Naruto asked broken. Kushina gave him a small smile. "You won't change your mind will you?" Kushina stated. Naruto shook his head.

"Hiriashingakure. That's is our village, we trained you in the fields." Kushina said. Naruto looked at her. "Where am I supposed to find that?" Naruto asked. "Well, use your kunai. If you can feel mine or your fathers chakra you'll be there. But it will be difficult." Kushina shrugged. Naruto didn't answer, he couldn't answer. "What did I miss?" He asked quietly. "Well, you missed the Sandaime's funeral. Other than that nothing, we have been rebuilding the village." Kushina informed.

Naruto sighed, he got back in his bed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. "You won't wake up in time Naruto-kun. Just know that we are very proud of you and we love you very much." Kushina let out a tear and kissed her son's forehead.

Naruto woke up 4 days later and cried all day, missing his parents. He didn't want no one bothering him and really didn't listen to Sakura's apology. Now he was standing in front of the 5th hokage with Shikamaru.

"You two did well at the chunin exams. You both showed great leadership, so I here promote you to Chunin!" Tsunade beamed handing them their jackets. Naruto put on his best smile while Shikamaru muttered troublesome. She dismissed Shikamaru, wanting to talk to Naruto. From what she could tell his body was 200%. His body was healed and everything. But she wanted to talk.

"What's wrong Gaki? You don't seem that happy." Tsunade pointed out. Naruto smiled. "What do you mean? I'm fine lord hokage." Naruto said. Tsunade frowned. "No your not. Naruto I can tell when you have a fake smile. And you of all people would not call me 'Lord hokage'. It's your parents isn't it?" Tsuande said. Naruto tensed but relaxed.

"Yes but, it's not just them. I have been having the same dream for awhile now. I don't know what it means but…" Naruto trailed off. Tsunade was interested wanting to know more she pressed. "Tell me." She ordered. Naruto nodded and explained his dream to her. She was taken back about the beast but the rinnegan and Sharingan fused eye wasn't shocking.

"I don't know what it means Naruto. If you have another dream like this let me know." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and left. He was walking down the village and noticed tow strange chakra signatures coming from a shop. He walked casually over to the shop and noticed Kakashi watching them.

"Yo, sensei." Naruto greeted. Kakashi turned to Naruto and smiled. "Well look who's up. Feeling any better?" He asked. Naruto nodded and took in the two people's appearances. He narrowed his eyes before they became wide.

"See ya later sensei." Naruto waved. Kakashi didn't notice Naruto's strange behaviour and left himself. '_I need to find help_.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door and saw him fully dressed. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto activated his rinnegan, Sasuke didn't flinch noticing it to be his normal Rinnegan.

"Sasuke, He's here." Naruto said dead serious. Sasuke activated his Sharingan immediately sending a massive wave a killer intent that merged with Naruto's. "Lets go." Sasuke growled.

They both were jumping roof tops mentally coming up with a plan. '_We need to get him out of the village first._' Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. '_Is it just him or is there another?_' Sasuke asked. '_No, there's another guy. From what I can tell he wields a giant sword nearly the same size of Zabuza's. may be one of the swordsmen. You handle Itachi, I'll take the other one.'_ Naruto said.

'_No, I will need your help. We will have to summon Kushina and Izuna for help. This way we will have some sort of advantage._' Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as they made their way to follow the ominous chakra signature.

They were surprised when they saw Kakashi and the jonin looking for the same people. "They will get in the way." Naruto said. Sasuke concentrated casting a genjutsu on them. "Done. Lets go." Sasuke said as they continued their run.

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were waiting by in an open field. One of the men was taller and bigger than his partner with a giant sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. He had blue skin and gills on his face.

The other man had dark raven hair with an emotionless expression and the sharingan level 3. he was smaller than his partner.

"Well are you ready?" the big man asked with a shark like grin. "Remember our mission Kisame. We can't kill him. He is vital. The other one kill." The smaller one ordered. Kisame just nodded. "You know he might not come willingly. Mind if I chop of a few of his limbs?" Kisame grinned. Itachi didn't answer, looking ahead. "I'll take that as a…" "Quiet Kisame! Their here." Itachi informed. Kisame looked ahead and had a confused look on his face.

In front of him were two boys, sending of massive killer intent. "Itachi…Uchiha!" Sasuke glared. "Itachi who is this kid? He looks kinda like you." Kisame wondered. "He is…My little brother." Itachi answered coolly.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. His level 3 surprised Itachi a bit. "I've been waiting for this moment. I've hated like you told me too. NOW IT'S TIME…!" Sasuke powered up his chidori.

"Chidori." Itachi whispered. "FOR MY REVENGE! CHIDORI!" Sasuke charged at Itachi. Itachi held out his hand but was surprised when Sasuke made a quick sharp turn to Kisame. Sasuke lunged his hand at the unsuspecting missing ninja piercing his body.

Itachi was about to call out his name when he was greeted with a fist to his face. Itachi was sent flying, while Kisame fell to the ground blood pouring from his wound. "So fast." Kisame choked before falling dead. Sasuke ripped his hand out and glared towards the direction where Itachi was sent.

"This guy was way to easy. He must be still alive." Naruto said. Sasuke looked around and at the body. "Yeah. He is with Itachi. Lets go." Sasuke ordered. Naruto followed Sasuke's lead to the forest.

Itachi rubbed his face. "Packs a punch. You alright?" Itachi asked. Kisame opened his eyes. "This is gonna be harder. Your annoying brother killed samehada. Know I jus t have to use taijutsu and ninjutsu." Kisame informed. "I see. Well are mission still stands. They can't beat us. Move." Itachi and Kisame scattered opposite directions as two large fire balls collided from opposite directions.

Naruto and Sasuke cursed their luck. "I thought we had them." Naruto groaned. "I did too." Sasuke looked around. Itachi appeared from behind a tree. "Naruto, your coming with us." Itachi rushed and grabbed Naruto.

Itachi's tomoes became one, the image of a shuriken. "Mangkeyo sharingan." Itachi cast. Naruto smirked his light blue eyes changing into a ripple pattern making Itachi gasp.

"**What's wrong? Afraid of the big bad Chikaru**?" Naruto said in a demonic voice. Naruto's rinnegan had formed with the sharingan. Itachi had a chance but before he could cast it Naruto spoke.

"**Sorry this one is mine. Eternal Tsukoyomi.**"

**Oh there goes that cliff hanger! Sorry it's short today but I will try and update again soon! SO…READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


	22. Naruto's decision

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 21 is here so no need to wait! Time for shout outs!**

**Ryokanz- Great! Cuz I thought it wouldn't work. To me it would be boring if there was no new villain or something.**

**Kyuubifan1000- REALLY? YOSH! SUCCESS!**

**Crazywolf1991- YOSH! Success once again! Well let's see if this will fill you up!**

**Rasengan918- Well READ ON! The fight is here!**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper- Here keep reading!**

**Animaman- I see your point. Well Sakura is gonna apologize again with her mother because she could tell he was not listening to her. Sasuke was way too much. His regular chidori in the canon would have been absorbed but sense he is using Kyuubi chakra it was just too much. Thanks for the explanation. It sounds cool, but I'm not really into Mortal combat. **

**And about Minato, the council did offer but he declined. He didn't want to deal with a village where his son was treated like trash. Plus I didn't feel like making a scene. But now that you mention I guess I could do a flash back or something.**

**ALRIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Chapter 21: Naruto's decision**

"**What's wrong? Afraid of the big bad Chikaru?"** Naruto grinned evilly. Itachi rushed trying to use his technique when Naruto's eyes became a fused Rinnegan Mangekyo sharingan. "Tsukoyomi." Naruto cursed under his breath to be not fast enough. Itachi calmed down thinking he was to late. He opened his eyes to see buildings around him.

"What is this place?" Itachi wondered. "_It looks like your eye jutsu didn't work?"_ a gravelly demonic voice stated. Itachi turned to see Naruto he was wearing all white, his skin was white. The only color was his Demonic rinnegan. "_I'm guessing your Itachi Uchiha? Well show me… YOU'RE POWER!"_ Naruto was about to strike when he was frozen still. "_What the hell? Why are you interfering?" _Naruto asked looking over to his side to see the regular Naruto glaring at him.

"You changed Kitsune. Leave! I can handle him." Naruto growled. Kitsune smirked before vanishing in flames.

Naruto focused his attention on Itachi. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto glared. "I'm here to take you to the Akatsuki." Itachi replied. "No. I'm not going any where." Naruto stated. Suddenly the terrain changed and naruto was strapped to a cross.

"Your eyes, they interest me. With your eyes I can become way stronger and with sasuke's also." Itachi laughed. His fingers were inching closer and closer to Naruto's right eye. Naruto was sweating, he didn't know why but he was scared. "Stay back! GET AWAY!" Naruto screamed. "You will be my new eyes." Itachi whispered plucking Naruto's eye out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto bolted up from the ground. He looked around to see Itachi staring at him with his emotionless face. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer he was still scared. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I will get stronger, that won't EVER happen. No matter what the cost…" Naruto shot his eyes open to reveal his Demonic rinnegan and 2 sharingan tomo's. "YOU WILL DIE!" Naruto yelled forming a purple Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke was stunned but shook out of it. He powered up another chidori.

"Together Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a slight nod before the both charged Itachi. "You can't win." Itachi whispered. "SHUT UP! RASENGAN!" Naruto lunged his hand forward. Itachi easily caught his wrist and broke it. Naruto screamed in pain which made Sasuke's drive go farther

"DIIEEEE!" Sasuke yelled. He was so close till he was kicked back into a tree. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a blue skin man coming towards him. "You will pay!" Kisame yelled.

"Leaf hurricane!" Kisame was kicked back to Itachi who held an unconscious naruto. Kisame wanted to know who the wise guy who attacked him was. "Who the hell are you?" Kisame growled. "My name is Rock Lee. The leafs handsome green dragon. Now if you don't mind, give me back my friend." Lee commanded.

Kisame snorted in response. "Please like I would listen to you!" Kisame chuckled. Lee sighed unwrapping his bandages. "I am not breaking orders Kyuubi-sensei. I am saving my friend." Lee whispered.

Lee got in a stance his fist in front of him, his legs far apart, and his left arm behind his back. "Let's go!" Lee shouted vanishing in a green blur. Kisame blinked. "SHORYUKEN!" Lee yelled bringing his fist for an uppercut to Kisame. Lee connected his fist with the shark man and Kisame went flying into the air fire surrounded him.

Lee disappeared again and reappeared underneath Kisame giving his face blows of kicks sending him higher. Lee positioned himself behind Kisame but was upside down. The bandages on his arms wrapped around Kisame. "Take this! Reverse primary Lotus!" Lee yelled before heading down with near impossible speeds.

Kisame and Lee crashed to the ground with a boom. After the dust cleared Lee was standing over Kisame's broken body that was dug into the ground. Itachi sighed knowing that Kisame was dead…for real. "Guess I need a new partner." Itachi muttered before trying to walk off but was quickly stopped by Kakashi.

"Hold it right there. Your not going anywhere with Naruto." Kakashi growled. Itachi glanced around seeing the rest of the jonin. "Fine." Was his final reply before dropping Naruto. Itachi vanished with a flash of fire. Kakashi sighed and checked Naruto's pulse. "He's breathing but it seems his wrist was broken. We better get him to lady Tsunade." Kakashi stated. The Jonin carried Sasuke and naruto back to the village for medication.

In a dark throne room sitting in a chair was Daichi. Kneeling before him were his 4 guardians. "Rise." Daichi ordered. The 4 rose to look at their master. "It seems my sharingan is getting weak. I would hunt down Itachi Uchiha but he has other plans. But there is someone with a whole arm of sharingan eyes. He is a small thorn in my side and I want him dead. Bring me his arm and his head." Daichi explained.

One of the guardians was tall with long spiky white hair and piercing dark blue eyes. "His name sir?" he asked. "Danzo Shimimrua. He possess shisou's eye that I could not find during my absence. He has it, he is in konoha. I would go myself but I made a deal with an old friend. Zexal you are in charge. The rest of you follow his lead and hurry back." Daichi ordered waving them off. Three of them left while one stayed behind. "What is it, Xoku?" Daichi asked.

Xoku was the youngest of the guardians he had long light blue hair and calm hazel eyes. "I was wondering; when we were gonna kill Orochimaru. He is still top priority correct?" Xoku asked. Daichi smiled. "Of course, but Orochimaru is Weak right now so I don't need to worry. But when you get back I'll send you on a special mission, just for you. I know that you're anxious to prove your new skills, so just do this mission and you will be rewarded." Daichi said. Xoku smiled. "Thank you uncle." Xoku bowed before following the others.

"Kid is anxious." A calm voice said in the shadows. "Hn." Someone grunted. "Tsubasa, Zeke. I want you to find information about this…Akatsuki business. And why are they after Naruto. If Madara is behind this I must know immediately. Now go." Daichi ordered with that the two were gone.

"Make your decision soon, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke wasn't injured much so he left the next day but Naruto was a different story. He was in a comatose like state. He was breathing properly but he wouldn't wake up. Even kyuubi didn't know why he wouldn't wake up. It was 4 days when Naruto opened his eyes but shut them back. Sakura and Ino were by his side at all times only left to get some sleep or to go to the bathroom. During this time Naruto was having a mental battle.

'_Why? Why can't I beat him? Why does it seem no matter what I do he always is better? I'm the son of the fourth hokage! Yet I can't defeat his stupid brother? What is this feeling? _

_**It is hate. You are human after all, you are now experiencing hate.** Who's there?** Oh Naruto, it is me. Your hate, it's been awhile but I'm here to help you now. Do you want power? Power to beat anyone who challenges you? Even Daichi?** _

_Why would I want that? I'm happy…** Are you sure about that? You don't seem so happy to me. You have two gorgeous girls that love you but you barely pay attention to them. You had a chance to gain power but you refused. FOR WHAT? To be a leader for people who hate you? To love people who never will feel or share your pain? The only person who can share your pain is gaara. Why do you hesitate? It is only a matter of time.**_

_A matter of time? A matter of time for what? **For your revenge. You want to kill Orochimaru for taking away the first person who thought of you as human. Old man Sarutobi. You want to kill Itachi for ruining Sasuke's childhood. You want the village to burn in hell for the mercy they didn't give you when you were a child! You want to break away from those two girls who treated you like trash till you became stronger. YOU WANT REVENGE TAKE IT! **_

_How?** Simple go to Daichi. He will give you the power you need. Go to him, take your power!** What about my friends? What about Baa-chan or pervy sage?_

_**Screw them! They were your godparents and they did nothing to take care of you! And what friends do you have? Sasuke might be the only one. The pink one is only using you so you don't kill her. She is afraid of you. She joined the kyuubi team so she could stand up to you. **_

_Your right. Sasuke is probably the only one. Maybe not, I might not have anyone. What about my parents. **…nothing. Do nothing about them. They love you with all their heart. If you toss them aside then you will be a cold empty shell. Even I want to have some warmth. **I understand. What about Kyuubi? He is always gonna…_

_**Wrong. Haven't you noticed? The seal is weakened. You can rip off the seal and take his power without killing yourself. It will take sometime but you will adjust. Break your bonds Naruto. Break them all off!**_'

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around to see no one in the room. He could tell it was morning. The door opened slowly and a blob of pink peeked in. "EEEKK! NARUTO-KUN YOUR AWAK!" Sakura shrieked running and hugging her boy friend. "Sakura." Naruto whispered.

"I'm happy you're awake. I'll be right back to get Shisou!" Sakura said. "Shisou?" Naruto asked with a whisper. "Yup! She's has agreed to train me to be a medic. I'll be right back!" Sakura smiled before running off. Naruto just looked out the window. "Something is about to happen… I can feel it." Naruto murmured.

Naruto was right something was about to happen. And that something was the upcoming death of the old war hawk Danzo Shimimrua.

Danzo decided to head outside sensing 4 unfamiliar chakra signatures. He grabbed his equipment before leaving. Once Danzo was close enough he saw four people in black robes hoods over their heads. Danzo couldn't see their faces to save his life.

"Danzo?" One of them asked. Danzo took note of their formation. The one who said his name was in front, he was tall. Flanking his left was one who had the figure of a woman she was half his size. Flanking his right was someone who was the same height of the woman. Behind the tall one was a woman who was nearly just as tall as the first just 2 inches shorter.

"Yes. Who are you four? And how did you get in the village?" Danzo demanded. "Pft. Like we have to answer." The one flanking his left smirked. "It doesn't matter. He will die anyway." The tall one stated. Danzo glared at them all. "Please old man, your glare might scare the genin but not us. And keep your killer thoughts to a minimum." The one flanking his right said.

"Names! Give me your names!" Danzo ordered. "Zexal." The tall one answered. "Xian." The left said. "Xoku." The right replied. "Alexa." The back answered. They didn't remove the hoods which angered Danzo a bit. "We got into this petty weak village by the gate. Genjutsu." Xian said. "Our orders are to kill and take away your eyes." Xoku finished. "Orders by whom?" Danzo wondered.

"Lord Daichi." They all answered. Hearing that new name brought a shiver down his spine. "Zex can I kill him? He's pissing me off." Xoku growled. "What's wrong little brother? Need to go take a bath?" Xian giggled. "Screw you! Lord Daichi promised me a special mission." Xoku boasted. "WHAT? How come he didn't give me a special mission?" Xian shouted. "Heh because your not special. Did you just notice?" Xoku chuckled.

"Enough. Xoku kill him." Zexal ordered. "YOSH! Come on Xian lets kill this old geezer." Xoku said. "Not unless you let me come on your mission." Even though you couldn't see Xian's face you could tell she was pouting. "What? No way! Just come on!" Xoku ordered. "Nope." Xian answered.

Danzo had enough of their sibling bickering. "If you won't come at me… I'LL COME AT YOU!" Danzo threw 2 explosive kunai at Xoku who caught them with ease his head still turned to his sister. "Your so bratty for a big sister you know that? Just swallow your damn pride and help me out will ya?" Xoku yelled. "Hmpf, Screw you." Xian smirked. "WHAT? WHY I…." Xoku was stomping with anger when a wash of calm emotion came to him. He quickly snapped out of it turning his hooded head to the older woman.

"Hey Alexa what's the big idea?" Xoku growled. "Please calm down Xoku-kun. If you don't hurry you won't do your mission." Alexa said calmly. Xoku sighed. "Fine. If you won't help me then I'll do it myself." Xoku said. He turned his head to Danzo.

Danzo paled when he saw red eyes with 3 tomo's appear inside the hood. "Now, let me kill you quickly." Xoku said without a hint of emotion. A black aura like fire surrounded him till it started to form an armored samurai with long spiky hair and piercing gold eyes, "This is my Susanoo, Amidamaru. Amidamaru meet your next victim." Xoku gave a cold grin before he attacked.

After being checked up on by the 5th hokage Naruto was in his hospital bed sitting up while Sakura was beside his bed peeling apples. "Ino said she'll be here soon. Lee is out on a mission with his team and Sasuke is on his way." Sakura reported. Naruto winced at the last name. "Naruto, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you and sensei. My mother wanted to apologize also but she had to work. I…" "I don't care." Naruto interrupted his tone cold. Sakura shut her mouth trying to think of something to talk about.

"So you are awake aren't you dope. How do you feel?" Sasuke asked walking in. Naruto stared at him and he stared back for along while. "There all done, here you go? Naruto?" she asked. Naruto's stare was slowly turning to a glare. "Fight me." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eye brow shot up. "What? I don't think you are…" "I SAID FIGHT ME!" Naruto yelled accidentally smacking away Sakura's apple tray.

Sasuke saw this and glared. "Apologize." Sasuke growled. Naruto smirked at the order. "Apologize? And why should do that? I don't take orders from you." Naruto glared. "Because she is your girlfriend and my friend. Now apologize!" Sasuke shouted.

"Or what? Your gonna beat me till I do?" Naruto smirked. "If that's what it takes." Sasuke growled. "It's okay. Just stop fighting." Sakura pleaded but was ignored. "Alright then, try it. Follow me." Naruto ordered crushing an apple slice. Sakura was immediately assaulted by the memory when she crushed Naruto's present. The two boys walked up stairs to the rooftop.

The wind was blowing viciously, perfect for Naruto and Sasuke's jutsu. "Why are you so persistent on fighting me?" Sasuke asked. "That's my business! Now come on!" Naruto yelled. "Go put on your headband, I'll wait." Sasuke stated. Naruto smirked "I don't need that thing. Because you won't put a single scratch on my forehead!" Naruto pointed to his open forehead.

"You know that's not the reason! The headband states us as equals." Sasuke said. "Equals? Since when have we ever been equals?" Naruto shouted. "Just put it on!" Sasuke barked. "You're making me mad. SASUKE!" "NARUTO!" The two boys charged at each other with killer intent.

They both smashed their fists together while clasping their other hands together. Naruto activated his Rinnegan while Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "Naruto!" "Sasuke!" they both glared. They both jumped back. Naruto lunged at his opponent with a kick while Sasuke blocked it with arm. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him in the air.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Naruto cocked his head back and blew out the fire making it run around wild. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Sasuke cast 5 shadow clones dashing off to different angles of the roof. Naruto was in mid air floating down finally grasping Sasuke's plan.

"Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!" The Sasuke's blew out 6 fire dragons at the mid air Naruto who had no choice but to cover himself. Smoke covered Naruto when he dropped down. Sasuke smirked before a big gust of wind blew. Sasuke opened his eyes to see 200 Naruto's around him. "Crap." Sasuke grumbled. The Naruto's came charging at Sasuke who stood his ground. He was doing pretty well till he was sent flying into the air all the clones disappearing leaving a mist.

The mist soon cleared showing a red orb. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the orb till it showed Naruto holding the orb. "So it's gonna be like that, Naruto?" Sasuke glared charging up a chidori in his hand. "Come! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled over the chirping. "SASUKEE!" Naruto yelled jumping towards Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino broke through the door in time to see Naruto and Sasuke lunging at each other. "STOP! PLEASE!" Sakura cried running towards the two. '_Can't stop!_' Sasuke thought. '_Damn it! Get the hell back Sakura!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. Before they had a chance to clash two hands gripped their wrists and swung the boys toward the water cantinas.

Naruto plunged his hand out of the rest of what was left of the cantina leaving only a piece of shrapnel. Sasuke followed suit but his was just a big hole.

"That didn't seem like a friendly match. What is going on with you two?" Kyuubi asked looking at Naruto. Naruto just glared before flipping off the roof. Sasuke was frowning. "He was actually serious. Wasn't he?" Sasuke whispered. "Don't worry I'll talk to him." Kyuubi turned his head to Jiraiya and nodded.

"I think you should. You are the one who taught him that jutsu." Kyuubi grumbled. Before he left he looked towards his two female students who had tears in their eyes.

"He'll be fine. I have to go on recon with Kakashi and Yamato. I'll see you later." Kyuubi said before vanishing in flames. Jiraiya looked towards Sasuke then left looking for his student.

Danzo was lying dead across the floor burns and slashes across his whole body. Xoku had his hood removed due to Danzo's persistence to see his face. He was standing over the dead body drinking a bottle of water. "Man, it's good to have some fight once in awhile." Xoku grinned.

Zexal was beside him "Congrats Xoku. I will remove his arm. They aren't useless are they?" Zexal asked concerned. "Nope. All of them are intact. They will be for at least one more day so we better hurry back." Xoku informed. Alexa was looking around the area scanning the damage.

"This place is a ruin. I think you went overboard, Xoku-kun." Alexa said. "Bah! This whole place is a dump. Lets hurry back, I'm starving." Xian said thinking about ribs and chicken. "Hey! Stop that you're making me hungry!" Xoku grumbled. Xian just shrugged before walking off. "Zexal-kun?" Alexa asked. "This place is…" Zexal shook his head before beheading Danzo and ripping of his arm with the sharingan eyes. "Let's go." Zexal walked off with Alexa.

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch thinking about his recent fight and how he almost hurt Sakura. '**Forget her! Remember your revenge!**_ But I nearly hurt her! I don't want that to happen! I love her!_** BULL! You hate her, and that will never change!**_ SHUT UP!'_

"Naruto." Said boy looked up to see Jiraiya. "What is it Jiraiya?" Naruto asked coldly. "So the only time you call me my name is when you're angry? Gaki. What was that up there? You could have killed Sasuke or worse Sakura!" Jiraiya scolded.

"I don't need this! If you have something else that is more important then you can speak." Naruto scowled. "What is your problem?" "YOU ABDONED ME! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE WHEN YOU KNEW I WHO I WAS! YOU AND THAT OLD LADY!" Naruto yelled tears coming from his face. Jiraiya was quiet.

"I'm sorry…" "SORRY? Sorry is not going to take away the pain I felt for my whole life!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya was still quiet. "I know it won't change anything. But you have people who can take the pain away. Don't push them away." Was all Jiraiya said before he vanished.

Naruto was quiet tears still falling from his face. "I've made up my mind already." Naruto whispered before vanishing also.

Sakura was standing look out for a certain person. Ino wanted to stay but had something to do. '_How could she ever be their for him if she's not around._' "Sakura? It dead of night. What are you doing out here?" Sakura snapped out her thoughts and looked to see Naruto. He was wearing what he usually wore but he did not have his headband and was carrying a back pack.

"Well this is the only way out so I wanted to keep watch." Sakura muttered. Naruto just frowned and walked past her. "Go to bed." Naruto ordered. "Why? Why are you leaving?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't answer for awhile but stopped.

"I'm breaking these bonds I have. I'm done suffering." Naruto answered. "What? But we were just getting used to each other and now you're leaving? We were happy." "No. You were happy, I was in pain. I could never rekindle my happiness like you or Sasuke." Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and kept walking.

"Please! Don't go! I can't bear to see you leave! I love you too much! At least take me with you!" Sakura cried. Naruto stopped again. "When you are with me you'll never be sad! You will always be happy! Just please don't go!" Sakura cried. Naruto was silent for the longest time. "You…" Naruto faced her.

"Are still the weak little Sakura. I don't want you to make me happy. I don't want to feel guilty for you trying your hardest to make me happy. I wanted equal happiness." Naruto stated before turning around. "If you go, I'll scream!" Sakura cried out Naruto was right behind her and in front of her.

"Sakura-chan…I love you. Never forget that." Naruto said kindly before knocking her out. The Naruto behind her set her down on the bench and dispelled. The real Naruto continued his walk out side the village. He finally made it a little out side the village when he saw four people.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned. "We are here to escort you to lord Daichi. He is expecting you." A man with short red hair said. "Names?" Naruto wondered. "Xex." The one with red hair answered. "Corax." The big dude answered. "Dex" a man with long blue hair replied. "Volax." A man with purple hair that covered his eyes answered. They were all wearing black robes.

"Naruto Namikaze. Take me to Daichi." Naruto commanded. The four men nodded. Corax and Dex were behind him while Xex was leading. Naruto walked next to Volax.

"Now it begins."

**IT IS DONE! As you can see Daichi's servants all have an X in their names. WITH THAT READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	23. White Star

**HEY guys. Just want you to know that the story will be coming to an end very soon. But at the end I want to know if you guys would like a sequel but just wait for that later. ANYWAY time for shout outs!**

**Animaman- Well sorry but it has to happen. I know it's getting old but this is the way it needs to be. Plus the story isn't over yet.**

**9tailedfoxjinjurike- YOU'RE LATE! Well like I said story isn't over yet. Keep reading, you might actually be surprised.**

**Crazywolf1991- Well here's the update!**

**Rasengan918- did I say he wasn't going to Daichi? Oh well must of slipped my mind. And here's the update!**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper- Well it that makes you happy this new update will!  
><strong>

**TIME FOR CHAPTER 22!**

**Chapter 22: White Star**

It was early morning that Sakura woke up from her sleep. She looked all around and remembered Naruto knocking her out. "Naruto!" She jumped up and bolted towards the hokage tower.

Tsunade was crowded with loads of paper work. She hated doing paper work and tried to sneak in a few drinks from her secret stash. She was continuing her work when someone burst through her door. It nearly gave her a heart attack.

"What the hell!" Tsunade was going to continue to scold them when the person said the name of a person who changed her. "Naruto left the village! We need to go after him!" Sakura cried. Tsunade was stunned. She didn't expect Naruto to leave, and she had no idea where he would be going. "Wait what happened? Naruto left?" Tsunade said.

"Yes! He's going to Daichi, he told me last night. I couldn't stop him and I don't know where he went!" Sakura explained. Hearing enough Tsunade called her assistant. "SHIZUNE!" Tsunade barked bringing in the said woman.

"Yes milady?" Shizune asked. "Bring in Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade ordered. Shizune bowed before leaving for her mission. Tsunade turned back to the girl. "Tell me, how you know Naruto?" she asked. Sakura blushed only a little bit before answering. "He is my boyfriend." She answered. Tsunade nodded understanding.

After a few minutes Sasuke walked in the room and threw a curious glance at Sakura. "You wished to see me, Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded before answering.

"Naruto has left the village in search for Daichi." Tsunade stated. Sasuke cursed under his breath but asked a question. "Who is Daichi?" he wondered.

"A demon. Someone who scares the living daylights out of Orochimaru. I am promoting you and Sakura to Chunin. Your mission is to find Naruto. But you need to find a team to go after him. You Sasuke are in charge. You only one hour." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke nodded. "Is Rock lee and Ino Yamanaka in the village?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade checked her files of recent missions before answering. "Yes." Tsunade answered. Sasuke nodded before he and Sakura bolted out the door completely forgetting their jackets.

3 genin and 3 Chunin were standing outside near the gate. Sasuke walked up and got there attention. "Listen up. Naruto has left the village. We are to go after him and bring him back here. I chose you all cause you have some kind of connection with him. I am the leader on this mission. So Shikamaru would you point out a plan?" Sasuke directed his attention to Shikamaru.

Shika nodded. "Alright so here's the plan…"

Naruto along with his traveling companions stopped. "You feel that?" Xex asked. The others nodded. "Let's keep going or they will catch up. Where is his base?" Naruto asked continuing his walk. "A little bit passed the border. Your gonna have to cross the valley of the end." Dex informed. Naruto just shrugged. "Whatever."

Corax stopped Naruto. "Naruto-sama, Lord Daichi wanted us to give this to you." Corax stated holding up a necklace with a crescent shaped rock. "What is that?" Naruto asked interested.

"That is the necklace of innocence. Once you put it on your powers will double and have clear thought only having one thought." Volax explained. Naruto took it and put it around his neck. He felt power coursing through his body like never before. He took a deep breath able to register his new power. "Lets…" The party scattered as a fire ball crashed at the ground.

Naruto landed on a branch with Corax and Xex. Naruto caught wind of the next attack and dodged the incoming kick. Naruto flipped in the air and fled further into the forest. "Sasuke go after him!" Shikamaru ordered. Sasuke chased after Naruto while the others fought his servants.

The four servants were aggravated that they lost Naruto. "You brats! Now he may never go to lord Daichi!" Corax yelled. Lee smirked getting in to his favorite fighting position.

"Good, cause that's what we want!" Lee charged beginning the fight.

Naruto was leaping and flipping past trees while being tailed by Sasuke. "NARUTO!" Sasuke called after him. Naruto ignored him and increased his speed leaving Sasuke behind. "Damn it." Sasuke cursed increasing his speed also.

Naruto finally made it to the valley. He began walking when the sky turned green. He halted and spun around to see a green dragon floating in the sky. But it was transparent and he saw someone in the middle. "Lee, you idiot." Naruto frowned but kept his walking.

"LEE!" Ino screamed with cuts and bruises on her body. Lee passed out in the air and was crashing to the ground. Sakura was nearly as bad as Ino but she was holding Kiba who was knocked out. Shikamaru merely had a broken finger from his fight helping Ino.

Lee was beginning to crash to the ground when he was caught by someone who landed safely on to the ground. Everyone paled thinking it was an enemy but relaxed at who they saw.

"Hey guys!" Shiro grinned. "Shiro!" They all called with a smile. Shiro laid Lee on the ground and turned a glare at their unseen opponent. "I sense you no need hiding." Shiro stated. Shiro was right when someone wearing a black robe and a hood stepped out from behind the trees.

"So you are their last hope hmm?" The person smirked. "Take off the creepy hood. Who are you?" Shiro demanded. The person took of their hood revealing a girl with long curly light blue hair with fierce hazel eyes. "My name is Xian. 3rd guardian of Chikaru-sama." Xian informed.

"I'm gonna have to fight a girl?" Shiro complained getting and irritated glare from Xian. "What is that supposed to mean? I could kick your ass all the way back to Taki!" Xian growled. Shiro raised an eye brow at this. "Oh really show me." Shiro smirked. Xian glared and her eyes shifted to Sharingan. Shiro gulped thinking this was bad. "What's wrong? Is a girl to much for you?" Xian shouted charging Shiro.

Shiro only blinked before he barely blocked Xian's punch. She moved back an inch and assaulted Shiro with a flurry of fast punches. Shiro had difficulty stopping them before he was sent flying in the air by her kick. Xian smirked before jumping up at Shiro. She gave him a barrage of kicks to the stomach before snatching his neck and slamming him to the ground.

"How's it feel? HUNH?" Xian grinned with glee squeezing the life out of Shiro. "I don't know. How does this feel?" Xian was kicked hard crashing into a couple of trees. The Shiro that Xian was choking dispelled. The real Shiro was waiting for Xian to come back to fight.

"Shiro we have to stop Naruto!" Sakura called. Shiro turned his head to Sakura and sighed. "Fine. Go, I handle her." Shiro muttered. Sakura nodded before putting Kiba down. She silently wished Shiro good luck and bolted after her two comrades.

"Hey, I hope you two don't piss your pants after seeing this." Shiro smirked. Shiro took a deep breath before the star on his neck started glowing. "1st star, Star of peace: Open!" Shiro commanded the star on his neck spread around his entire body. His body was covered in stars. "So this is what Sensei meant? Cool." Shiro grinned.

Xian walked closer to her prey, when she finally arrived she was curious what happened to him. "Hey what's your name?" Xian wondered. "Shiro Katsune! But you can call me White Star." Shiro introduced getting into his fighting pose. Xian smirked before doing the same.

In a burst of speed the two collided. Fists collided. They both were glaring each other down before Shiro's free hand started forming hand signs. "Fire style: White dragon flame!" Shiro without warning blew a white hot liquid fire at Xian who screamed in pain. Shiro took this chance and kicked Xian's chin upward sending her into the air, the fire still on her body.

Shiro vanished; appearing behind Xian's ascending body. "Take this!" Shiro yelled. He spun around kicking Xian in every direction with incredible speed to rival Sasuke's. When Shiro was done kicking, he appeared on top of her cocking his fist back.

"GRRAAAHHH!" Shiro growled plummeting his fist in Xian's chest making her cough of blood. Xian crashed to the ground unmoving.

When Shiro landed he nearly passed out. "Man that was tough." He panted. "You don't even know what tough is." Shiro paled and whipped his head towards the voice. In front of him was Xian with an evil smirk her Sharingan blazing red.

"Did you really think you could beat me? Please. There's a reason I am a guardian, and it's not because of my looks." Xian smirked.

Shiro actually took in her appearance and blushed. "Man, if I wasn't into Kluke I would consider giving you a chance. But…" Shiro grunted in pain when he tried to stand. "You tried to hurt my friends, and that's a turn off to me." Shiro stated. Xian laughed at him.

"Please, like I would be interested in you. I've seen that Naruto kid and he actually is pretty cute. We might make a good couple." Xian smiled. Ino growled at her but was ignored. Shiro took a deep breath before removing his shirt.

Xian narrowed her eyes at the giant star across his chest not paying attention to his well defined abs. "As much as I hate to do this, I have to help my friends. 2nd star activate." Shiro ordered. The giant star glowed white.

"Star of Chaos: Open!" Shiro commanded. The star glowed a blinding white before consuming Shiro's body. Xian covered her eyes from the blinding light. After the light faded she stared in awe of Shiro.

His skin was literally white. His white hair turned black. His muscles grew and he got a little taller. His shoulders produced long sharp spikes as did his back. His face was covered by a mask. It actually shaped his face; small black star designs covered it. What made Xian worry was his eyes. There were no pupils just a white star surrounded by black.

"_**Now, it is time… for your DEATH!" **_Shiro's voice yelled in a demonic raspy voice. In a flash of blinding light Shiro was gone. Xian blinked and next thing she knew she was flying at dangerous speeds, crashing against trees. When she finally stopped she peeked on eye open to see Shiro standing in front of her.

She growled and leaped back. Even though he was wearing that weird mask, Xian could tell he was glaring at her. "Fine. Didn't expect this to be so much of a hassle." Xian grumbled. She grasped onto her robe and ripped it off her body showing her feminine figure.

She was wearing black spandex shorts that stopped at her thighs, a baby blue shirt that stopped right before her belly button showing some of her well fit stomach. Also wearing shin high boots, some daggers attached.

She could have sworn she saw a faint red tint on Shiro's mask. Shiro was no longer glaring as far as she could tell just memorized by her beauty. "C." He whispered. Xian raised an eye brow, even though he whispered she could hear what he said. "What?" She asked confused. Shiro sighed.

"This is of topic, but did you ever think that maybe you should stop wearing a B-cup? It just makes your boobs bigger than they really big." Shiro stated in his normal voice. Xian's eye started to twitch.

"I CAN WHERE WHATEVER I WANT!" Xian yelled childishly before vanishing. Shiro cursed under his breath, he immediately felt pain in his left shoulder.

He looked to see one of Xian's daggers stuck in his shoulder. Before he could pull it out his chest spewed blood. He was completely caught off guard before a foot smashed his mask that shattered into pieces. He was sent flying back from the force the foot put on his face. He tumbled to the ground blood soaking the earth.

"You got distracted." Shiro looked up to see Xian walking towards him. Once Xian was closer she cursed seeing a small piece of his mask remained on his right eyes. She silently scanned him over. Just like the rest of his body his face was white also. His left eye instead of a white star was a yellow pupil but still surrounded by black.

"Once you let a little of your guard down, my sharingan was able to read your every move." Xian smirked. Shiro tried standing up but instead settled on kneeling. He reached over to his left shoulder where the spike was and ripped out without a single drop of blood.

"_**GETSUGA RYUKEN**_!" Shiro cried swinging his weapon downward causing a white charka dragon launch itself at Xian who didn't even flinch. Shiro stared in amazement at was surrounding Xian. He looked at her eyes and noticed her 3 tomo's gone instead replaced by a 6 pointed shuriken.

"What is that?" Shiro wondered. "My Mangekyo sharingan. My Mangekyo is different from my brothers. His is a vortex while mine is a shuriken. Behind me is my guardian Susanoo. Megumi." Xian explained with not a hint of emotion in her voice.

Megumi was light blue with a tint of pink courtesy of Xian. "I will end this fight. By killing you and your friends." Xian said raising her hand. Megumi raised its sword, following Xian. Xian smirked bringing her hand down but was quickly stopped. Xian whipped her head to the right and gasped at who she saw.

"That's enough; Xian-chan. Lord Daichi wants to return to the base. Xoku has returned." The voice of a man hooded in his black robe like Xian was explained. Megumi faded away while Xian stared into the mans dark hood.

"But I thought you were sick." Xian gawked. "I was, but lord Daichi helped me. Lets go." The man replied. "What about him and the others? Shouldn't we kill them?" Xian wondered. The hooded person looked over to the shocked Shiro.

"No. They pose no threat against Lord Daichi. Besides a Naruto-kun is already on the way to the base." The man smirked. "Shouldn't we go help him?" Xian asked. "No. Lord Daichi wants Naruto-kun to move on. By leaving him he will activate the true nature of his rinnegan. Now let's go." The man ordered in calm voice. Xian nodded and turned her head back to Shiro.

"If we meet again, you're dead." Xian stated. The man raised his hand as a black portal ripped the sky. "Farewell, Shiro Katsune." The man said. They both were sucked into the portal as it closed.

Shiro pounded his fist against the ground. "Damn it! Sasuke hurry up!" Shiro cursed before passing out.

Naruto was standing on top of the statue head of Madara Uchiha. He took a deep breath before continuing his walk.

"YOU'RE RUNNING OFF?" Sasuke yelled finally catching up to Naruto but standing on top the statue head of Hiroshima Senju. Naruto stopped but kept walking which pissed Sasuke off. "NARUTO!" Sasuke called. Naruto stopped again and turned around. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

Naruto's left eye was his demonic rinnegan with two Sharingan tomo's. His right side was his normal eyes but it was dark blue instead of sky blue.

"So you finally made it? Teme?"

**Well their you have it! If any of you are guessing on Shiro's mask, it resembles Ichigo's mask from bleach. **

**I wonder who that last person was that stopped Xian. **

**What will happen between Naruto and Sasuke?**

**Will I make a sequel?**

**Why am I asking these questions when I already know the answer?**

**So I made a poll on my profile about the sequel, check it out I will close it on the 20th of January. By then the story should be finished. **

**ALL RIGHT YOU KNOW THE DRILL! READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	24. Cry on deaf ears

**Time for shout outs!**

**Lilanimefan247- Well here it is! The epic battle!**

**Crazywolf1991- here is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**9tailedfoxjinjurike- Nah, I'll do a time skip in the sequel if I have one.**

**RASENGAN 918- He was cool. I never really showed his skills so here we go! The epic battle!**

**Chapter 23: Cry on deaf ears**

"So its you this time hunh?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke was taken back by Naruto. Out of all the people to leave the village he never thought it was him. "I told Sakura. So leave me alone." Naruto ordered. Sasuke paled. "What's with the stupid look?" Naruto smirked. Instantly Sasuke was hit with a wave of memories. From the time he accidentally kissed him to when they fought side by side.

"Naruto… WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU LIKE THIS?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto just smirked at his demand. "This has noting to do with you. Beat it." Naruto commanded. "DAMN IT! THIS IS MY BUISNESS! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Sasuke yelled. "I have my own path. My path to beat everyone who stands in my way. Even if that means giving my soul up to another demon, so be it." Naruto informed darkly.

"But why? Our squad, Kiba, Shikamaru. They gave up everything up for you!" Sasuke explained. "What do they want a medal? I'm done being a puppet for Konoha's enjoyment. As you see there is no leaf head band on me. I'm leaving the village whether you like it or not." Naruto shrugged walking away. Sasuke couldn't and would not believe his ears.

As Naruto walked he saw a shadow getting bigger till he was slammed to the ground, Sasuke straddling him. Sasuke held his fist up at Naruto ready to strike which he took. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, which he spat at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was stunned by such an act that he didn't even notice Naruto gripping his shirt and lifting him up with one hand, choking him.

"Like I said. I am going to Daichi. He will grant me power to beat everyone. Including your stupid brother. Either step down or pay the price." Naruto dropped Sasuke right before he dug his fist in his stomach sending him flying down the falls. Naruto looked down as Sasuke plummeted in the water. Naruto winced as his demonic rinnegan receded.

"Damn. Looks like I have to use my regular." Naruto muttered while Sasuke rose above the water for breath. Sasuke regained his breath and climbed out the water standing on top of it. "You're serious aren't you?" Sasuke grumbled. "The eternal. That is what I should be aiming for in this fight. To get the eternal I must kill you." Naruto explained. Sasuke smirked. "I'll bring you back kicking and screaming if I have to." Sasuke vowed while charging at Naruto while said person did the same. Both running towards each other, fists arched back.

They made contact with each other Naruto holding Sasuke's fist while Sasuke held Naruto's fist. Naruto leaped over Sasuke while pulling out his three pronged kunai. Sasuke kept a mental note to stay away from it. Naruto threw the kunai at Sasuke but missed.

Instead it stuck against the statue while Sasuke leapt back unaware of a clone behind him striking him in to face. The Uchiha skidded on the water while Naruto stared at him emotionless standing on the statue legs.

"That reminds me. We never got to finish our fight did we? Looks like neither kyuubi nor Sakura will save you this time. This is a fact; I will kill you and anyone who stands in my way. Without regret or hesitation." Naruto glared. Sasuke returned his own glare by powering up a red chidori due to his kyuubi chakra.

"This again? Fine." Naruto smirked holding out his hand forming a Rasengan. They charged at each other with full speed only leaving blurs.

Sakura had to rest trying to keep up with Sasuke. That fight she had before hand had tired her out. She looked up to see a giant flash of light and hoped her teammates were okay.

But one of them was far from okay. Sasuke held Naruto by the neck chidori in hand. "Unlike you I won't kill you. Just wound you bad enough for me to bring you back." Sasuke glared. Naruto just smirked. Sasuke glared aiming for Naruto's right lung but Naruto jerked having Sasuke strike his heart full on.

Sasuke gasped as he realized what he just did. He dropped the dying Naruto in the water and got on his knees holding his head. "No, No, NO! NARUTO!" Sasuke cried. His eyes felt pain and noticed blood dripping in to the water.

He looked over to his reflection and saw a six pointed star in his eyes but the star was red. "What is this?" Sasuke wondered. He looked back to Naruto's sinking body. "NARUTO!" Sasuke called after him. But he got no response. Naruto was silenced forever or so he thought.

Naruto was standing in front of his demon sensei's cage. Naruto eyed the beast within and could tell he was sleeping but in the real world out on a mission. "I can't die. Not yet. I still have a promise to keep to you…Kurama." Naruto whispered. He walked towards the cage and put his hand on the seal.

"Thanks boss. I'm very grateful, so in return…I'll set you free." Naruto ripped of the last remaining of seal. Once the seal was released the cage doors opened letting out all of Kyuubi's chakra free. Naruto smirked before casting a hand sign. All of Kyuubi's Chakra merged into a big orb of chakra. The ex jinchuriki jumped into the orb letting his body become consumed healing all of his wounds.

"Now. Let's begin." Naruto muttered with a smile.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sunk down under water. He was gonna grab his body when the water exploded with red chakra whipping around everywhere. "What is this?" Sasuke gasped. Naruto's body rose from the water bringing himself up standing but in a slumped position.

"Hahahahah…MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCH POWER!" Naruto laughed evilly. The kitsune kid stood straight up an evil grin on his face. Sasuke nearly pissed his pants at what he saw.

Naruto's hair turned from blonde to reddish orange. His eyes blood red with black slits. The whiskers on his face darkened and looked more beastly. His canine teeth were sharp and longer. His finger nails were claw like. What scared Sasuke more was his chakra. Even without the Sharingan he could see the Kyuubi's true form standing behind him protectively. Red chakra surrounded around Naruto forming 9 thrashing chakra tails although he was not in his cloak but in fox mode.

"I killed you. WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Sasuke demanded. "Hn. You sure your not the dope? I released the seal. All Kyuubi's chakra became my own. I was dying, but not dead yet. In this form I control all reality. In fact with this power I don't even need to go to Daichi, I could kill him myself!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto! Stop this! Come back! PLEASE!" Sasuke pleaded. "You are crying on deaf ears. You can't beat me." Was all Naruto said before he slammed Sasuke down into the water.

'_Damn it! He's to strong! Fire Style: Great fire ball jutsu!'_ Sasuke rose out the water and shout out the giant fireball. Naruto saw this coming and jumped. "GGRRAAHHH!" Naruto screamed causing the flames to burn out and sending Sasuke back into the water.

'_With just chakra? What the?'_ Sasuke started spinning around do to Naruto attacking him and making him spin. Sasuke cursed in his mind before activating his sharingan. He grabbed Naruto's arm and swung him out the water. But Sasuke wasn't done he blurred out the water before crashing his fist against Naruto's chest making him slam into the mountain side.

Sasuke in speed and power crashed against Naruto sending him deeper into the wall. The Uchiha planted his arm against Naruto's neck while his hand was against his chest.

"DID THAT WAKE YOU UP?" Sasuke screamed. Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to be as strong and cunning as him. "Shut the hell up." Naruto whispered. Sasuke decided to listen to what he had to say.

"What? What do you know about me? Someone who never had a family. At least you had parents; at least you had a family. I was always alone, always beaten, abused, and never loved. SO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? HUNH! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I WAS ALWAYS ALONE AND STILL AM! GRRAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto lifted Sasuke off him into the air and bombarded him with a barrage of hate filled punches to his body. Sasuke coughed up blood from each hit before Naruto landed on him making them both plummet to the water. Naruto stood on the water glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke made his way up to the surface.

"We suffer from our bonds. But our bond is what brings us closer to one another." Sasuke muttered. "My brother abandoned me. My family was killed by him. But with you, you replace my brother. You are my brother." Sasuke admitted while Naruto just glared.

"Then I guess I have to sever it then." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke just stared at him. "Naruto why?" Sasuke questioned. "I'm done talking Sasuke. The only way we will communicate…" Naruto's rinnegan sharingan activated.

"Is with our fist! COME, SASUKE!" Naruto ordered his 2nd tomoe turning to a 3rd. Sasuke just shook his head before he activated his new Sharingan. "Looks like I will just have to beat some sense into you." Sasuke muttered before he and Naruto charged at each other.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kurama and Kakashi yelled. "I sent them on a to go after him." Tsunade stated. "You must be some kind of stupid! Because kit will kill them! It doesn't matter! I saw the look in his eyes, he wants power! No matter how…" Kurama stopped and fell to his knees getting curious stares from the other two.

"What did he just do?" Kyuubi thought out loud. "We need to go after him now! He just opened my gate!" Kyuubi informed. "WHAT? HURRY!" Tsunade barked. The two sprinted out the door. "Where the hell is that pervert when ya need him?" Tsunade groaned before opening her drawer. She dug through it to reveal a 3 pronged kunai.

"Save him. Before it's too late." Tsunade whispered.

Naruto kicked Sasuke who dodged before trying to punch Naruto's stomach who flipped out the way. Naruto landed. "FIRE STYLE: INFINTE HELL!" Naruto screamed fire bursting out of his mouth all over the place. Sasuke ran away to find an opening.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke blew out 10 fire balls at Naruto who just dodged them all. The Namikaze appeared behind Sasuke with two of his kunai in hand. Sasuke noticed before it was too late and jumped out the way.

Naruto threw his two kunai at Sasuke but he threw his own kunai at the two and Naruto's scattered. Naruto cursed before biting his thumb, Sasuke followed suit. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" They both called.

Standing next to Sasuke who was as tall as his neck with a new sharingan blazing, was Izuna. Izuna had 7 tails thrashing around.

Naruto was sitting on his foxes back who had 8 tails. The orange reddish fox had her Rinnegan Sharingan activated with a frown on her face. "Naruto-kun? What's going on?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina, I need your help. Sasuke is trying to take me back to the village when I don't want too. Will you help?" Naruto wondered with worry in his voice. Naruto even though he had evil in his heart he still cared for Kushina and hoped she wouldn't betray him.

"Yes Naruto-kun. You are my master and by friend. No matter what choices you make I will always be by your side." Kushina smiled. "Thanks Ku." Naruto grinned.

"Sister! Don't do this! I don't want to hurt you! Naruto is leaving for power! He has hurt his friends what makes you any different?" Izuna demanded. "QUIET! Naruto-kun is my best friend. I will always be by his side. He will protect me like I will protect him. If you don't get out of our way I will have no choice but to hurt you brother!" Kushina growled. Izuna growled back.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Izuna cursed.

"Izuna. Calm. I have figured out the reason why they are both acting like this. It's Daichi and your father's dark influence. Naruto has black chakra swimming over his network and mind. Those eyes are cursed; it's what is clouding their vision." Sasuke explained. Naruto just laughed at him.

"Do you really think that Sasuke-chan? I am doing this on my own free will. So is Kushina. I am not forcing her to do anything. I will not hate her if she decides to help you." Naruto smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw a change in Naruto's appearance. His hair was turning black. "Enough talk!" Naruto barked. Naruto and Kushina charged at their opponents while Izuna just glared before black flame appeared.

"KUSHINA!" Naruto called as they both jumped out of the ametarasu's flame. Naruto closed his eyes as did Kushina both still in the air. "HEAVEN LIGHT!" Naruto and Kushina both shot their eyes open as a white light flashed making the black flames disappear. "Universal pull!" Naruto pulled his arm back making the other two fly towards them.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Kushina roared when their opponents were too close. Sasuke and Izuna crashed against the Shodai's stone foot. "Kushina." Izuna stuttered. "We have to beat them." Sasuke said trying to get up. Naruto and Kushina just stared at them waiting for their next move.

"I'm done playing around. Kushina the cloak." Naruto called. "Yes Naruto-kun." Kushina bowed. Naruto held out his arm and Kushina bit down on his arm. Naruto winced in pain but kept still as Kushina turned into chakra and surrounded his body.

"Ugh." Naruto winced as the cloak surrounded him. After the cloak was around him it formed one tail. "Naruto. Izuna." Sasuke called. Izuna nodded before he bit onto Sasuke's arm and transferred into his body.

Unlike Naruto Sasuke didn't have a fox cloak. Instead he had something totally different. Sasuke closed his eyes and shot them open in a burst of flame a fox like spirit with 7 tails was behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before getting on all fours. Without a single word Naruto vanished in a yellow flash. Sasuke didn't realize till it was too late. Naruto reappeared behind him with a cocked back fist.

Naruto swung his arm at the Uchiha making a chakra arm shoot out and sock Sasuke's spirit in the face sending it and Sasuke flying back. Naruto ran after him at dangerous speeds. Sasuke's spirit blocked all of Naruto's attacks and struck back earning a grunt of pain from Naruto who skidded across the water.

'_Damn it. We still haven't mastered this form. Kushina how much chakra left?'_ Naruto asked. '_**We have just enough for one giant Rasengan.'**_ Kushina replied. Naruto nodded before jumping into the air, hand above him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this and cursed. '_Izuna!'_ Sasuke called. The spirit transferred chakra into Sasuke's right hand, blue lighting crackling.

"Lighting blade!" Sasuke cast. "Giant vermillion Rasengan!" Naruto cried a giant purple orb in his palm. Without a second thought the two boys charged at each other.

Sakura was just 10 minutes away. "Sakura!" Sakura turned her head back to see Kyuubi and Kakashi right behind her. "Sensei!" Sakura smiled. "Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. But there have been weird flashes of light up ahead." Sakura mentioned. They all stopped when a figure in black robes and a black hood appeared in front of them.

"Sorry, but you can't interfere." The figure said in a man's voice. Kyuubi growled knowing who this was. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Kyuubi roared. The man smirked. "Please Kurama. There is nothing you can do. Naruto-kun is fated to join lord Daichi." The man smiled underneath his hood.

"If you don't back away, I will send you back to hell!" Kyuubi warned. "I'm not threatened. All you have is a big bark but no bite." The man smirked. "Zexal I'm warning you!" Kurama growled. Zexal was about to reply when a big explosion went off.

Zexal turned around to see a flash but said nothing. "Almost there. I'll let you pass but by the time you get there…he will be gone." Zexal disappeared in a black portal. "Let's go!" Kakashi ordered. The three jetted off to help the two Chunin.

Naruto's cloak had dispersed as did Sasuke's spirit. Now they both were staring each other down. Naruto on the Shodai's side and Sasuke on Madara's side.

"Please I'm only gonna ask once Naruto. Come back." Sasuke pleaded. "Cry on deaf ears. I'm severing our bond Sasuke. This will be the end of all our fights till now!" Naruto formed a red Rasengan and crouched. "You can't. Our bond is something that will never be broken." Sasuke said before a red chidori crackled in his hand, he also crouched.

They both took one stare till they jumped towards each other. "NAAARRUUUTTOOO!" Sasuke cried tears streaming down his eyes. "SSAAAASSUUUKKEEE!" Naruto howled. The two jutsu's clashed against each other creating a giant red orb around them.

Inside the orb stood a kid Sasuke and a kid Naruto. "Don't give up Sasuke. I'm sure we'll meet again!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke frowned. "But…What about you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up with a smile on his face.

"I'll be alright. One more thing." Naruto said. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Take care of Ino. And tell Sakura-chan I love her. See ya soon, bro." Naruto grinned before he faded away. "Naruto." Sasuke cried.

2 minutes later Sasuke was knocked out on the ground. Naruto was also knocked out just a little across from Sasuke.

Two people viewed the whole fight and finally decided to make their move. "So this is him hunh? The 9 tails kid hmm." A man said. "Yeah, let's go Deidara. They are waiting for us." A woman said. The man picked up Naruto and laid him on his clay bird. "Let's go then, hmm." And with that the two people plus Naruto flew off.

The other three finally made it to the battle field. "I don't see Naruto-kun anywhere." Sakura looked around. "He left. They took him." Kyuubi said. Sakura eyes widened before she started crying. Kakashi picked up Sasuke and the three made it back to the village along with the other kids.

"Lord Daichi, he was knocked out and was taken before we could make our move. Forgive us." Zexal bowed. "Stand Zexal. You are not at fault here. It just means my plans have been pushed back is all. At least I have Shisui's eye. Now I can freely use Izunagi." Daichi grinned.

"Get stronger soon, Naruto-kun."

**IT IS DONE! The last chapter of so cold! Man! That was tough and fun. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Remember if you want a sequel just vote for it. **

**Now that the story is done, for future readers don't be afraid to review I always read new reviews! Anyway READ RAVE REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!**


End file.
